LA PRINCESA Y EL LOBO
by anairamellark18
Summary: Arnold inicia la preparatoria,espera que tenga las mismas clases con Gerald,lamentablemente no fue asi por lo que Arnold logra hacer nuevos amigos,gracias a sus mentiras. Inesperadamente involucra en sus mentiras a Helga una chica bella,seria y que no acepta salir con nadie¿Cómo Arnold resolverá este gran lio?¿Helga lo ayudara en todo este enredo?¿Que resultará de esto? Es AU
1. El comienzo de todo

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS, NORMALMENTE PONGO MIS NOTAS DE AUTOR AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO, PERO EN ESTE CASO ES NECESARIO PONERLA AL PRINCIPIO.**

 **ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO DE LA PAREJA ARNOLD Y HELGA, TENGO DOS QUE ESCRIBÍ DE HELGA Y GERALD SI ES QUE LES INTERESA EN FIN..**

 **ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN UN ANIME QUE ME ENCANTO Y DECIDÍ TOMAR LA IDEA PRINCIPAL DE AHI OBVIO NO ES TAL DEL ANIME PERO TIENE UN LEVE PARECIDO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

 **VERAN ALGUNAS " " (COMILLAS) PERO ANTES DE ESTA DICEN PENSANDO SIGNIFICA QUE ES LO QUE PIENSA EL PERSONAJE OKI, PARA QUE NO SE ME CONFUNDAN, LETRA _EN CURSIVA SON LOS FLASH BACKS._ CREO QUE ES TODO. CUALQUIER QUEJA, COMENTARIO Y ASI EN UN REVIEW.**

 **ENTONCES COMENCEMOS...**

 _La historia me pertenece más los personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon._

 **CAPITULO 1.**

Era una tarde soleada en el centro de Hillwood donde caminaban dos chicas se podía notar que eran grandes amigas por la forma en como hablaban, al caminar juntas ninguna notaban que eran observadas por los que las rodeaban y esto se debía porque ambas chicas eran hermosas, la primera era una chica de cabello negro y rasgos asiáticos los cuales la hacían ver muy bella de una altura aproximadamente de 1.60 vestida con un hermoso vestido azul y su largo cabello sostenido con palillos, la segunda chica era muy alta aproximadamente alcanzaría el metro setenta, rubia con un excelente cuerpo, las curvas donde deberían estar y nada exagerado solo bien proporcionadas, unos ojos azules que impactaban y conquistaban a cualquier chico.

Estas chicas eran observadas por un chico guapo, rubio, un poco más alto que la rubia, con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

-Entonces Helga, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la preparatoria? - Pregunto Phoebe a Helga.

-Ya sabes lo de siempre, clases, tareas, trabajo en equipo, lo normal y ¿A ti Phoebe? - Contesto Helga.

-Perfectamente bien Helga, solo que te extraño, es muy raro no estar juntas, desde kínder nos conocemos y ahora estamos en diferentes escuelas. - Dijo Phoebe bastante afligida.

-Tranquila Phoebe, aun seguiremos viéndonos, anímate - Helga dijo tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Tienes razón Helga, seguiremos siendo amigas a pesar de ir en diferentes escuelas. - Afirmo Phoebe.

-Exacto, bueno Phoebe yo me quedo aquí, nos vemos luego. - Se despidio Helga.

-Claro Helga, cuídate nos vemos pronto.- Dijo Phoebe.

Helga despidió a su amiga y justo cuando iba a caminar hacia su casa se dio cuenta que enfrente de ella estaba un chico rubio con su celular apuntando hacia ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego el primer día de escuela por lo que su amigo Gerald como todas las mañanas pasaba a la pensión a recogerlo e ir caminando juntos a la preparatoria, él estaba emocionado, primer día de escuela y esperaba que le tocaran las mismas clases con su amigo.

En el camino hacia la escuela Gerald observo que Arnold estaba haciendo muecas o sonreía demasiado a lo que no entendía porque lo hacía a lo que decidió preguntarle

-Arnold ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Por qué tantas muecas o sonrisas?

Arnold al escuchar la pregunta de Gerald levemente se sonrojo.

-Estoy practicando mi saludo y sonrisa para los nuevos compañeros de clases, no quiero quedarme solo llegando el caso de que no quedáramos juntos en las mismas clases, es importante hacer nuevos amigos, no quiero quedar como el aislado social o algo así.

-Como tú digas viejo, pero en verdad te ves muy raro haciéndolo, si sigues así todo huirán de ti porque te catalogaran de loco.

Por lo que Arnold sonríe sarcásticamente –Que gracioso Gerald, muy gracioso.

-Está bien Arnold, aunque en lugar de practicar sonrisas deberías de interesarte en temas de moda para así poder hacer la plática, creo que sería lo mejor.

-Tienes razón Gerald, por cierto Gerald, ¿Qué temas de moda hay?

-Hay amigo, yo no sé mucho acerca de eso, así que no puedo ayudarte – Contesto Gerald.

Mientras iban caminando pasaron junto al campo Gerald donde había unos niños jugando, ningún de los dos se dieron cuenta que un balón se dirigía directo hacia la cabeza de Arnold por lo que goleo Arnold, dejando levemente aturdido.

Gerald se acercó a Arnold para verificar como estaba.

-Arnold, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto un Gerald demasiado nervioso.

Mientras Arnold levemente se soba en donde impacto el balón, unos niños se acercaron a ellos.

-No vieron hacia donde se fue la pelota.

Arnold contesto: - Su pelota está justo debajo de mí.

Los niños inmediatamente fueron por su pelota, la recogieron y voltearon a decir gracias, por lo que Arnold simplemente asintió la cabeza, mientras él se seguía sobando.

-Arnold, amigo no me has contestado ¿Estas bien?

-Tranquilízate Gerald, solo fue un simple golpe, estoy bien solo con un poco de dolor en donde fue el golpe. Gerald hay que correr llegaremos tarde en el primer día.

A lo que Arnold y Gerald procedieron a correr para llegar apenas a tiempo a la escuela, al llegar inmediatamente fueron a buscar sus horarios de clases y al compararlos notaron que ni una clase coincidían, por lo que ambos se resignaron y después de despedirse con su saludo secreto emprendieron a sus respectivas clases.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gerald llego a su clase y busco un lugar en donde sentarse pudo ver que estaban dos compañeros de enfrente y ya estaban hablando por lo que procedió a saludarlos y hablar con ellos, al estar en la plática dijeron algo que llamo su atención.

-Qué guapa chica –Menciono su compañero creo que se llamaba Lorenzo

A lo que su compañero de a lado decidió agregar – Si, de ensueño.

-Creo que esta clase será muy interesante- dijo Lorenzo

-Desde luego que sí, ¿Crees que tendrá novio?

-Espero que no, aunque muero de curiosidad para conocerla – Agrego Lorenzo.

Gerald volteo a ver de quien hablaban y vio que una chica rubia que recién había ingresado a su salón, paso a su lado y se sentó hasta enfrente de la fila contraria a donde él esta sentado. Se puso a pensar en ¿cómo le estará yendo a Arnold?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold llego a su salón de clases notando que no conocía a nadie en esa clase por lo que decidió buscar algún lugar desocupado además noto que todos sus compañeros ya habían hecho sus grupos de amigos, por lo que eso lo puso más nervioso, tenía que hacer algo ya, antes de que se quedara solo.

Al sentarse en el lugar, se puso a observar y noto que un chico se sentó a su lado y vio que tenía un llavero en su mochila de un equipo de beisbol, por lo que dijo.

-Me gusta tú llavero, ¿le vas también a ese equipo?

El chico que era más alto que él procedió a observarlo y antes de que él le hablara dirigió su mirada hacia alguien.

-Sid, amigo estamos en la misma clase ¡que genial!

A lo que Sid que estaba mandando un mensaje con su celular al escuchar esa voz dijo:

-Stinky, que bueno que te encuentro, pensé que estaría solo, me alegro que no sea así.

Arnold observo el intercambio de palabras entre ellos y no sabía qué hacer, él sabía perfectamente que no se podía quedar solo, no quería, por lo que no se podía dar el lujo de quedarse atrás por lo que escucho ambos chicos hablaban de sus respectivas novias.

-No hay límite de las expectativas que se puede tener en cuanto a chicas ¿No es mejor tenerlas comiendo en la palma de tu mano? – Agrego un Arnold muy seguro de sus palabras.

Por lo que los dos chicos solo voltearon a verlo y le sonrieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que iniciaron clases y Arnold logro hacer dos amigos y ellos eran Stinky y Sid, se dieron cuenta que los tres coincidían en todas sus clases por lo que se volvieron por así decirlo unidos.

Un día los tres estaban en el salón de clases y escucho como Stinky se quejaba de su novia.

-Es que no entiendo a las chicas, mi novia quiere atarme de las manos mientras lo hacemos y la verdad yo no me inclino en esas cosas.

\- Tienes razón Stinky las mujeres quieren repetir todo lo que leen y más porque tiene esa novela de "50 sombras de grey" quieren hacer lo que dice ahí.- Agrego Sid.

-Que desperdicio, deberían probarlo, puede que sea más satisfactorio de lo que piensan – Contesto Arnold muy seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Qué? Acaso Arnold ¿Lo has hecho tú? – Pregunto Stinky muy emocionado y sorprendido.

-Hablas ¿En serio Arnold?, tú novia es muy atrevida.- Dijo Sid

-No creo que sea atrevida, simplemente nos gusta experimentar, pónganse en mi lugar un momento, si tienes buena comunicación con ella, no habrá riesgo de que busque en otro lugar, por lo que le dije ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Así que lo hice y créanme lo disfrute demasiado. – Contesto Arnold muy orgulloso.

-supongo que tú puedes darte ese lujo Arnold, por la buena comunicación y todo lo que nos dices, pero mi novia es más grande que yo por lo que no haría ese tipo de cosas- Dijo Sid

-Y mi novia ha estado ocupada en estos momentos con su trabajo de medio tiempo- Agrego Stinky.

-A mí ya me tiene harta mi novia quiere que cenemos en cada restaurant cuando la invito a salir, me hare pobre si sigo con este ritmo de vida – Dijo Sid un poco desesperado.

Arnold noto que lo habían dejado fuera de la conversación, justo cuando iba a intervenir sonó su celular por lo que dijo.

-Es mi novia, ya saben, siempre quiere saber en dónde ando, ahorita regreso chicos- Por lo que se levantó de su silla y salió del salón para contestar su llamada.

Sid y Stinky se quedaron en su lugar observando como Arnold salía del salón, por lo que no dudaron de hablar de él.

Mientras que Arnold corría de prisa hacia los sanitarios para contestar la llamada. Al entrar al baño contesto y dijo.

-Hola mi amor.

Mientras que en la otra línea le respondieron - ¿A quién llamas mi amor?- Dijo Gerald que estaba en el baño en donde recién entraba Arnold.

A lo que Arnold simplemente sonrió nervioso y procedió a colgar.

-Me tienes llamándote una y otra vez, tienes alguna idea de los minutos que he gastado los últimos meses contigo Arnold –Agrego Gerald entre molesto y fastidiado con su amigo.

A lo que Arnold procedió a responder – ¡Te lo pagaré! ¡No te enojes!

-Ya estoy enojado contigo, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que seguir tapando esta mentira?- Dijo Gerald.

-Perdóname Gerald, pero tú sabes porque lo hice. – Contesto Arnold desesperado

-Esto ya es el colmo viejo, Ya diles la verdad, que no tienes novia y que nunca has salido con nadie más – Respondió Gerald un poco más tranquilo con Arnold.

-No puedo hacerlo Gerald, lo único que hacen Sid y Stinky es hablar de sus novias. Si se enteran de que les mentí, me echaran del grupo- Agrego Arnold muy nervioso.

-Pero Arnold, ni siquiera tienen cosas en común, ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en estar con ellos? – Agrego Gerald sorprendido con la actitud de su amigo.

-Lo se Gerald, pero ya todos tienen su grupo de amigos, además los tres coincidimos en las mismas clases por lo que no estoy solo, por lo que si me echan del grupo no tendré a donde ir.- Dijo Arnold justificando su actitud con Gerald.

-Eres muy molesto Arnold – Contesto Gerald resignado.

-Como sea Gerald, pero tengo que llevar esta mentira hasta el final-Dijo Arnold muy decidido en hacerlo.

Gerald y Arnold escucharon unas voces que se acercaban a los sanitarios por lo que los dos procedieron a esconderse en un cubículo del baño al escuchar que decían el nombre de Arnold, se sorprendieron al ver que los que entraban eran Sid y Stinky.

-Si lo mismo pensé. ¿La novia de Arnold? – Dijo Stinky

-Dan ganas de saber si es cierto, ¿no? – Agrego Sid

-Sí, nunca la he visto – Dijo Stinky muy seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Tú tampoco?- Se sorprendió Sid con lo que dijo Stinky.

Stinky dijo- Si le digo que me muestre una foto de ella me dice que no tiene ninguna foto, me pregunto ¿porque su novia odia tomarse fotos con él?

-Y cuando le digo que me la presente, siempre cambia de tema- Dijo Stinky ya un poco confundido con la novia misteriosa de Arnold.

-Si cada vez me parece más probable, es obvio que eso de la novia es pura mentira – Dijo Sid ya muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Todo lo que dice y hace apesta- Agrego un molesto Stinky.

-Incluso esas llamadas que dice que recibe todos los días deben ser mentiras- Agrego Sid.

-¡Qué pena! Dijo Stinky por lo que después los dos procedieron a reír y salir del baño.

Mientras que Stinky y Sid salían del baño, Gerald observo como el semblante de Arnold cambiaba entre la sorpresa y la tristeza, por lo que decidió decir.

-Supongo que una mentira así no podía durar mucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La escuela había terminado pero la mente de Arnold pasaban muchas cosas él estaba pensando "no puede ser, van a descubrirlo todo, me echaran del grupo, estaré solo por todo este tiempo, eso no puedo permitirlo. Tengo que hacer algo enseguida, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿De dónde me saco una novia? Si tan solo pudiera rentar una." Todos estos pensamientos se le cruzaron mientras iba a la pensión.

Mientras caminaba escucho algo que le llamo la atención.

-Oye, esa chica esta guapísima, ¿No crees? – Dijo un chico a su amigo.

Arnold procedió a ver de quien hablaban y empezó a buscar con la vista a la chica que decían, vio que eran dos chicas y que ambas estaban platicando era una morena y una rubia, se las quedo observando disimuladamente, mientras seguía escuchando lo que decían.

-Seguro que sí, ambas son bellísimas – Dijo otro sujeto.

Arnold observo detalladamente a la rubia y hasta sintió que levemente se sonrojaba, él desearía que esa chica fuera su novia y recordó la plática que había escuchado en el baño:

 _Flash back_

 _\- Si le digo que me muestre una foto de ella me dice que no tiene ninguna foto, me pregunto ¿porque su novia odia tomarse fotos con él?_

 _-Y cuando le digo que me la presente, siempre cambia de tema- Dijo Stinky ya un poco confundido con la novia misteriosa de Arnold._

 _-Si cada vez me parece más probable, es obvio que eso de la novia es pura mentira – Dijo Sid ya muy seguro de lo que decía._

 _Fin de flash back_

Por lo que la mente de Arnold se le ocurrió una idea, "solo necesito una foto ¿verdad?, podría hacerla pasar por mi novia", por lo que saco su celular y justo cuando esta chica volteo a verlo tomo la foto, "logre tomar la foto, espera, ella miro hacia la cámara".

Arnold no se había dado cuenta que mientras intentaba tomar la foto, se fue acercando más y más a la chica hasta que tomo la foto y vio que estaban frente a frente, a lo que ella hablo.

-¿Acaso me tomaste una foto? – Pregunto la chica rubia que tenía enfrente de él.

A lo que Arnold sorprendido y nervioso de su acción procedió inventar una excusa para escapar.

-¡Mira!, ¡una pelea!- Justo cuando vio que la chica volteaba a ver donde él señalo, él procedió a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello

Mientras que la chica regresaba su mirada y dijo – Yo no veo nada –Pero pudo notar que él chico que estaba a su lado ya no estaba por lo que simplemente encogió sus hombros y procedió a caminar.

Mientras que Arnold se detuvo y pensó, "estuvo cerca de que me acusaran, me hubieran tachado de criminal o acosador si descubrían que tome la foto a esa chica." Pero ahora estaba bien, porque ya tenía esa foto y podría mostrarla y así evitar que lo echaran del grupo y sufrir una vida solitaria, por lo que se fue feliz a la pensión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora era otro día en donde inmediatamente les enseño la foto de su supuesta novia a Sid y Stinky, desde luego que cuando la vieron se sorprendieron y el primero en hablar fue Stinky:

-¿Esta es tu novia? – Dijo Stinky muy sorprendido.

A lo que agrego Sid – No puede ser, es una muñeca-

Mientras que Arnold se enorgullecía de lo que decían de su supuesta novia y agrego: - ¿Verdad que si? Con una novia así, hay días en que me pregunto sí es un sueño.

Stinky y Sid seguían observando atentamente la foto en el celular de Arnold, hasta que Stinky dijo:

\- ¡Qué afortunado eres Arnold!

Sid seguía observando la foto y dijo: - Esta chica… estoy seguro que la he visto antes.

Arnold al escuchar esto se sorprendió y se empezó a poner nervioso, como era posible que la conocieran habían muchas chicas en Hillwood, dudaba que fuera así, tal vez lo decían para hacerlo sentir mal.

-Imposible. Acaso es modelo o algo por el estilo- Agrego Stinky dudoso.

-No lo es- Contesto Arnold muy seguro.

Sid agrego – No estoy seguro, pero siento que la he visto.

Arnold al ver que seguían con esa duda decidió arrebatarles su celular y les dijo:

-Solo es tu imaginación Sid, en todo caso, vamos al comedor.

Por lo que los tres procedieron levantarse de sus lugares e ir directamente al comedor.

En el comedor ya se encontraban los tres sentados y comiendo aunque Sid seguía con esa duda ¿Quién era esa chica? Estaba seguro que él ya la había visto, pero no recordaba en dónde.

Arnold al ver que Sid seguía pensando en el asunto de su supuesta novia agrego:

-Sid, suficiente, ya basta con eso.

Stinky se inclinó un poco hacia Sid y le dijo: -Puedo tener tu postre, por favor.

A lo que Sid dijo: - Aléjate de mí postre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lado de la escuela una chica rubia iba bajando las escaleras procedía dirigirse hacia el comedor pero antes de eso, sintió que alguien la empujaba por lo que volteo a ver y era un chico.

El chico giro a disculparse y ella pregunto con él quien choco - Estoy bien, y ¿tú?

A lo que el chico al observarla simplemente asintió con la cabeza y ella simplemente agito su mano para despedirse y se alejó de ellos.

El chico estaba con su amigo por lo que él chico le pregunto:

-Oye, ¿No era ella…?

A lo que respondió su amigo –sí, era ella-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Regresando a la mesa en donde estaba Arnold, Stinky y Sid.

Sid recordó quien era la chica a lo que dijo –Es la princesa.

Arnold dijo sorprendido: - ¿Princesa?

A lo que Sid agrego: - Tú novia es Helga G. Pataki, va en esta escuela y la llaman la princesa.

Justo cuando termino de hablar Sid, Arnold se sorprendió de lo que escucho y la chica que iba pasando enfrente de la mesa de Arnold era ella.

Helga escucho su nombre por lo que se detuvo con su bandeja en las manos y procedió a observar esa mesa que hablaban de ella, no entendía el porqué, hasta que vio al mismo chico que le tomo la foto el día de ayer.

Arnold al ver de frente a la chica que le tomo la fotografía y veía que lo estaba viendo, pensó "No puede ser…"

Helga dijo: - ey, eres el chico de la fot…- Justo antes de que terminara de hablar, Arnold se levantó inmediatamente, le puso la mano sobre su boca y se la llevo corriendo al jardín.

Sid y Stinky observaban muy atentamente esta situación, mientras que Stinky dijo:- Entonces la novia de Arnold es…

Ya en el jardín, mientras Helga estaba parada, arreglándose su ropa después de tal carrera y observaba a ese chico que estaba murmurando: -¡terrible, esto es terrible!

Mientras que Arnold estaba pensando "¿Quién hubiera pensado que estaría tan cerca? ¿Qué haré?"

Helga decidió interrumpir los pensamientos del chico y dijo: - ¿Y bien? ¿Me necesitabas para algo?

Arnold al escuchar esta pregunta, se puso extremadamente nervioso por lo que solo podía decir:

-Bien… Este…

Helga al ver el nerviosismo de este chico y además estaba sudando demasiado procedió a sacar su pañuelo y empezar a secar las gotas de sudor en su frente y hablo:

-Estás sudando mucho. ¿Estás bien? Siento que aquí hay una historia de la cual me estoy perdiendo, te puedo escuchar, si no te molesta.

Arnold al escuchar esto, se sorprendió de la gran amabilidad que tenía esta chica. Él pensó no solo su apariencia es perfecta, es como una princesa, ahora entendía porque el sobrenombre que le dio Sid. Será que ella podría ayudarlo si le explicaba la situación en el que estaba metido.

Por lo que Arnold decidió contarle todas sus mentiras a Helga.

Helga escucho atentamente todo lo que le dijo Arnold a lo que dijo:

-Ya veo, creo que entiendo la idea básica.

Mientras que Arnold seguía avergonzado por lo que estaba pensando y pensaba que después de escuchar todo lo que le dijo que haría si ella empezara a sentir algo por él hasta que escucho algo que lo sorprendió.

-Lo hare – Dijo Helga muy segura,

Arnold se quedó sorprendido y dijo - ¿Qué?

A lo que Helga hablo: -Tú lo que necesitas es que me haga pasar por tu novia ¿verdad?

Arnold seguía sorprendido de que esta chica aceptara ayudarlo, nunca pensó que alguien se prestaría a esto, sabía que había personas buenas y bondadosas y ella era una de ellas.

Helga decidió interrumpir sus pensamiento –Bien, para empezar deberías de traerme un refresco pero ya.

Arnold no entendía a lo que se refería y además la expresión de dulzura y amabilidad había cambiado, ahora percibía algo diferente pero no sabía que era, por lo que decidió verificar lo que le dijo.

-Disculpa, ¿Cómo que te traiga un refresco?- Dijo un Arnold entre sorprendido y confundido.

-Vamos, hazlo,- Dijo Helga con voz mandona y muy segura de lo que pedía.

A lo que Arnold dijo: - ¿ir? ¿Quiero decir…?

-¿Por qué me miras con esa expresión de sorpresa? No esperabas que te siguiera la corriente en este disparate por nada ¿Cierto? Si voy a participar en tu pequeña farsa, tendrás que ser mi esclavo– Respondió Helga.

Arnold pensó "¿Esclavo? ¿Ser su esclavo? ¿Cómo no entiendo?" A lo que Arnold molesto dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿Ser tu esclavo? ¡Ni muerto! ¡Me rehusó totalmente!

Mientras que Helga lo observaba sonriente y agrego: - No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero si cuento algo sin querer, me tendrás que disculpar.- Mientras que Helga se paraba de la banca dispuesta a irse de ese lugar.

Arnold se sorprendió de esto a lo que solo pudo decir: -¿Qué?

-Tenías que ser el lobo, recuerdas esa fabula la del pastor mintiendo a la gente y cuando dijo la verdad nadie le creyó, ese eres tú, aunque me gustan más los lobos por eso te dije así.- Dijo Helga con una expresión entre desafiante, divertida y segura de que él aceptaría el trato.

Mientras que Arnold analizaba lo que decía Helga y lamentablemente tenía razón ella, si descubrían Sid y Stinky que todo lo que dijo era mentira lo echarían del grupo y se quedaría solo por lo que no le quedo de otra más que correr e ir por el refresco que le pidió Helga.

Helga al ver que Arnold salió corriendo no sabía si quedarse a esperarlo o mejor irse, justo cuando estaba por irse, vio que Arnold se acercaba corriendo con una lata de refresco y un popote a su lado y le dijo: -Aquí tienes Helga, te traje tu refresco.

Helga no se esperaba esto por lo que recibió el refresco y dijo: -Si, eres un buen chico o más bien un buen esclavo, es una pena que seas tonto, pero podrías ser un buen pasatiempo, tenemos un trato.- Mientras que Helga sonreía y se iba.

Arnold se quedó de pie observando cómo se iba Helga con esa gran sonrisa sarcástica mientras hablaba consigo mismo:

-¡Qué coraje!, en fin creo que la entiendo, en realidad le estoy pidiendo un gran favor y no cualquiera lo haría, es bastante obvio que también tendría que ganar algo. ¿Pero convertirme en su esclavo?, no pudo pedir algo más, ¿Qué querrá ella de mí? No puede ser… me pondrá hacer todas sus tareas, o que le de dinero de mi mesada, o ¿usarme como saco de arena para liberar sus estrés? En que me he metido.

Todo esto lo pensaba Arnold durante sus clases, ni siquiera escucho el timbre de que terminaban las clases, hasta que escucho que alguien le hablaba.

-¿Arnold? ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Stinky un poco preocupado.

-Mande- Respondido Arnold un poco sorprendido

A lo que Stinky agrego –Te ves un poco preocupado ¿Pasa algo?

.No pasa nada, estoy muy bien – Dijo Arnold muy sonriente.

-Arnold, creo que te han estado llamando desde hace un rato – Dijo un compañero del salón.

-¿Llamándome? ¿A mí? – Pregunto un dudoso Arnold

.Creo que es Helga – Dijo el mismo compañero del salón.

Arnold volteó hacia la puerta y pudo ver a una Helga parada en la puerta del salón luciendo una hermosa sonrisa y saludándo desde ahí, por lo que me sorprendí en que ella viniera a mi salón.

-Bueno yo me retiro chicos, adiós Helga – Agrego el compañero que me aviso

A lo que Helga respondió con su característica y rara amabilidad –Claro y muchas gracias por llamarlo.- Además agrego su característica sonrisa.

A lo que vi que mi compañero al ver esa sonrisa note como levemente se sonrojaba y se iba corriendo de ahí.

Yo ya sabía que toda esa inocencia y amabilidad es pura actuación, a lo que decidí preguntarle:- ¿Querías algo?

Helga se acercó a mí y dijo: -¿qué fue eso? Un esclavo viene inmediatamente cuando lo llaman, vámonos.

A lo que solo conteste: -Esta bien.

Pude notar que al ir caminando juntos muchos nos observaban y nos daban miradas entre sorprendidas y de algunos chicos vi que me daban miradas que me querían matar.

Al salir de la escuela Helga me pidió mi celular por lo que se lo di inmediatamente. Vi como tecleaba algunos dígitos en mi celular y luego procedió a marcar, segundos después sonó su celular por lo que entendí que estaba agregándose como contactos. Esta chica me daba un poco de miedo, era demasiado rara por lo que inmediatamente que vi que ya no había nadie de nuestra escuela me aleje de ella a una gran distancia.

Helga al ver que Arnold estaba demasiado lejos pregunto – Oye, ¿Por qué la distancia?, ¿Crees que intentaría algo contigo?

-No, espero que no – Contesto Arnold nervioso.

-Cálmate, no haré nada- Dijo Helga en su tono de seriedad.

Helga procedió a devolverme mi celular y dijo: -Toma, ya tienes mi número de celular, él de casa y mi correo electrónico, creo que tienes toda mi información.

Yo me sorprendí cuando Helga dijo eso por lo que decidí agradecerle: - Gracias Helga, no había pensado en eso-.

Helga simplemente asintió la cabeza, ella era demasiado seria, decidí preguntarle que planeaba hacer conmigo o porque me quería como esclavo.

\- Helga, ¿para qué quieres un esclavo? ¿Me pondrás hacer todas tus tareas?, o ¿Qué te de dinero de mi mesada?, o ¿usarme como saco de arena para liberar tu estrés?

Vi como Helga me miraba y dijo: -Lo siento, pero ni dinero, ni cerebro me faltan.

Arnold se sorprendió con la respuesta que Helga le acaba de hacer y se quedó pensado: "entonces ¿Qué es esto? Y entonces ¿Qué quiere de mí?"

Arnold vio como Helga, observaba atentamente en el parque y podría ver en sus ojos un aire de nostalgia y anhelo, hasta que la escucho hablar.

-Normalmente yo estoy sola casi todo el tiempo, así que simplemente pensé que tenerte a mi lado cambiara mi rutina, así que es mejor que te acostumbres a mí lo antes posible si es que quieres demostrar que en realidad somos una feliz pareja.

Arnold al escuchar lo que dijo Helga quedo impactado, pero tenía un punto, tenía que acostumbrarse a ella para que todo esto funcionara, así que lo intentaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días siguientes me encontré siendo el esclavo o mensajero de Helga, todo lo que quería me lo mandaba por un mensaje texto, que si quería una libreta, un refresco, unos dulces o así, tenía que hacerlo inmediatamente, no quería hacerla enfadar y que se arrepintiera del trato que tenemos. Por supuesto yo quedaba agotado.

Un día Stinky pegunto: - Arnold ¿Qué pasa?

Justo cuando iba a contestarle me llego un mensaje de Helga:

"Ven a la cafetería, cómprame algo de beber. Pd. Date prisa."

Más no me quedo de otra que ir corriendo y decirle a Sid y Stinky: -Lo siento chicos, mi novia me llama, ¡tengo que ir!

Mientras Arnold salía corriendo hacia la cafetería, Sid y Stinky se quedaron en el salón:

Sid le dijo a Stinky: - la princesa ¿Cierto?, no pensé que fuera tan posesiva en el tiempo con Arnold.

A lo que Stinky dijo: Pues ya vez. Todos los chicos hacen tremendo escándalo por ella, ni que fuera tan especial, ¿Sabes?

-Cierto, No saben nada acerca de mujeres – Dijo Sid muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Y según Arnold dijo que ella en el fondo es una atrevida. –Dijo Stinky-

-Tienes razón Stinky- Afirmo Sid

Ambos se les ocurrió una gran idea, a lo que los dos dijeron:

-¿Y si les hacemos una broma?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la cafetería llega Arnold todo agitado con un refresco a lado de Helga a lo que ella dijo:

-Llegas tarde. Ya te dije que odio que me hagas esperar.

A lo que Arnold respondió: - Lo siento, Helga.

Arnold, le dejo el refresco en la mesa y le dijo a Helga: Bueno, ya me voy, Helga.

-Siéntate- Dijo Helga

A lo que Arnold se sorprendió de lo que dijo Helga y solo contesto -¿Eh?

A lo que Helga dijo: - También tienes hambre, ¿no?, Te invito, como premio.

-¿Lo dices en serio Helga?- Arnold contesto muy muy sorprendido de que Helga hiciera esto.

-Aquí tienes Arnold, un vaso de agua- Dijo Helga entregándole su vaso de agua que tenía.

A lo que Arnold, lo tomo, se sentó al lado de ella resignado y pensó, "ella es demasiado cruel, todo esto es muy cruel. Que princesa tan más sádica." Mientras que Helga bebía el refresco que le había traído.

Tanto Arnold y Helga escucharon unas voces que se acercaban, Arnold pudo ver que eran Sid y Stinky por lo que se sorprendió al verlos ahí.

Stinky le pregunto a Arnold - ¿Cómo así almorzando juntos de repente?

A lo que Arnold respondió un poco nervioso – Bueno, pensé que daba lo mismo ahora que ya no es secreto.

Helga le pregunto a Arnold. -¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Unos amigos, te conté sobre ellos- contesto Arnold, viendo como sus dos amigos se sentaban y procedían a saludarla.

-Ah, las que mencionaste, ya recuerdo Arnold.- Dijo Helga con un tono medio misterioso.

Arnold suplicaba que por favor cumpliera con su trato ya que él había cumplido con su parte.

Entonces Helga hablo: - Encantado en conocerlos, soy Helga Pataki, su amigo Arnold ha sido muy lindo conmigo- Agregando su espléndida sonrisa que daba a todos.

Arnold simplemente sonrió pero en su mente dijo, "perfecto."

-¡Oh vaya!, - Dijo Stinky.

-¡Toda una lindura, justo como dicen los rumores! – Dijo Sid muy emocionado.

Arnold no entendía a que se referían ellos, por lo que dejo que siguieran hablando. Mientras que Helga solo observaba atentamente.

-¡Eso es una princesa para que vean! Es lo que dicen – Dijo Stinky en un tono entre divertido y emocionado.

-Qué más se podía esperar – Dijo Sid emocionado.

-Supongo que por eso tenían su relación en secreto – Dijo Stinky regalándoles una leve sonrisa.

Arnold decidió hablar: ¿No entiendo?

A lo que Stinky siguió hablando: - oye oye princesa Helga,

Inmediatamente cuando termino de hablar Stinky siguió Sid - ¿es cierto que te encantan "practicar" lo de la novela de "50 sombras de grey"?- Todo eso lo dijeron en voz alta para que lo escucharan sus demás compañeros en el comedor.

Desde luego todos escucharon y se quedaron con caras de sorpresas algunos y otros con gestos de diversión y burla. Desde luego todos estaban pendiente a las reacciones y respuesta de Arnold y Helga.

Arnold se quedó sorprendido de lo que dijeron sus supuestos amigos y solo pudo decir -¿Qué?

Mientras que Helga los veía y dijo: -¿Disculpa?

-Bueno, Arnold lo mencionó, sobre ataduras y esas cosas. – Dijo Sid con una expresión de que estaba haciendo alguna travesura, te llaman princesa, pero resulta que eres medio como decirlo am ¿pervertida?

Helga volteo a mirar a Arnold y él se encontraba levemente sonrojado y avergonzado por lo que estaba pasando. Empezaba arrepentirse de lo hablador que fue.

Sid completo: - ¿Y te excitan esas cosas? ¡Qué locura!

Todos los que estaban en el comedor estaban ya con cara de sorpresas, no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-Sí que las apariencias engañan, nunca habría esperado esas tendencias desviadas de ti- Dijo Stinky.

-¿Siempre haces o hacen eso? – Dijo Sid.

Mientras que Arnold en voz baja decía: - Oigan… Ya basta. Todo era mentira, Mientras pensaba "Helga no debería tener que aguantar esto por mi culpa".

Pero la única que escucho esto fue Helga.

Llego un momento en donde Arnold se fastidio y se levantó de la silla y dijo en voz alta: - ¡Todo eso no fueron más que men…!

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Helga ya se había levantado de la silla y lo interrumpió. Arnold pudo ver como Helga lanzaba una sonrisa pero no la que siempre daba sino la sonrisa que le daba a él, esa sonrisa medio maniática o malvada.

Helga dijo: - Es cierto. Me gusta eso.

Tanto Sid y Stinky dijeron al mismo tiempo: - ¡Oh, vaya!-

Pero no esperaban que Helga tomara el rostro de Stinky y empezara a susurrarle:

-Si te ato para que no te puedas mover e inserto una mordaza en esa molesta boca, ¿Quisieras probarlo?- Helga le dio la mirada más fría que Arnold había visto, por lo que Stinky se quedó congelado, y respondió: - Ah… no.

Arnold se sorprendió mucho de cómo reacciono Helga y aun no terminaba.

-Chicos, lamento haber interrumpido su almuerzo – Dijo Helga con su característica amabilidad y dándole su gran sonrisa, después de eso tomo la mano de Arnold y le dijo: - Nos vamos.

A lo que Arnold se levantó y la siguió.

Todos los demás del comedor se quedaron preguntándose ¿Qué había pasado?, por lo que todos pensaron, fue una broma entre amigos. Mientras que Sid y Stinky los veía como se iban ellos dos al jardín.

Ya en el jardín se encontraba Helga liderando el camino aun agarrando la mano de Arnold por lo que Arnold intento llamar su atención:

-Oye Helga, tú mano…

A lo que Helga respondió: -No, quedémonos así un rato más.

Arnold solo atino contestar: ¿Qué?

-Tus amigos están mirando- Helga le dijo a Arnold.

Arnold giro la mirada y efectivamente los estaban viendo.

-No sería natural si te soltara ahora- Dijo Helga muy convincente.

Arnold simplemente se dejó guiar y se dio cuenta que tenía toda la razón Helga, y agradecía que ella fuera más lista en estas situaciones y supiera cómo resolverlas.

Llegaron a un pasillo de la escuela donde no había nadie por lo que Helga soltó la mano de Arnold y le dijo: - Aquí debemos estar a salvo.

Arnold contesto: Yo creo que sí.

-Que buenos amigos tienes, por lo que veo – Dijo Helga con un tono sarcástico.

Arnold inmediatamente procedió a disculparse: - Perdón Helga, por hacerte pasar por esto, no pensé que esto sucedería, en verdad lo lamento y me siento profundamente avergonzado al exponerte a esto, ahora la gente pensará muy mal de ti, por mi culpa.

Helga al escuchar esto solo se quedó mirando a Arnold y respondió: - Ya paso, pero a quien le importa lo que la gente piense de mí, yo sé lo que me gusta o no, lo demás sale sobrando.

Arnold dijo: -Pero Helga,- Pero antes de que siguiera hablando Helga le dio un golpe en la cabeza de Arnold y dijo: calladito cabezón, se supone que eres mi novio, así que te defenderé, no importa que sea una chica lo hare, así que calla y deja que te cuide por esta vez.

Arnold se sorprendió con lo que dijo Helga y aunque aún seguía adolorido con el golpe que le dio y él seguía sobándose su cabeza dijo Arnold: - Helga…

Arnold no podía creer como esta chica lo había defendido delante de todos, ella dijo que era una tontería pero no entendía él porque se expuso tanto por él.

Como siempre Helga interrumpía sus pensamientos diciendo: - Bueno, supongo que ahora sí me debes y mucho, cabeza de balón- Agregando su sonrisa malvada que siempre le daba a él.

-Pero ya en serio Arnold, ¿Quién se inventa una novia así? – Menciono Helga como si nada.

A lo que Arnold intento defenderse: - No, eso solo eran mentí…

-Sí, sí. Ahí lo dejamos por ahora. – Dijo Helga con tono resignado.

-Helga, ¿porque me dices cabezón o cabeza de balón, no me habías llamado así hasta ahora?- Pregunto Arnold a Helga.

-Es en serio Arnold, será por esto – Helga señalando la cabeza de Arnold.

Arnold simplemente negó con la cabeza y entre sus pensamiento seguía si había hecho bien en pedirle su ayuda a esta chica tan rara, pero suponía que seguiría siendo el esclavo de Helga o como ella lo llamaba "el lobo" o cabeza de balón por un rato más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Y ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ESPERO Y NO SE LES HAGA PESADO...**

 **SALUDOS, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS OKI!**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!. :D**


	2. Yo nunca

**COMILLAS PERO ANTES DE ESTA DICEN PENSANDO SIGNIFICA QUE ES LO QUE PIENSA EL PERSONAJE OKI,**

 ** _LETRA EN CURSIVA SON LOS FLASH BACKS._**  
 **CREO QUE ES TODO. CUALQUIER QUEJA, COMENTARIO Y ASI EN UN REVIEW.**

 _La historia me pertenece más los personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon._

 **CAPITULO 2**

La lluvia empezó justo cuando las clases habían terminado, normalmente todos cargarían una sombrilla pero nuestra protagonista, era escéptica a los que anunciaban el clima, por lo que ella confió que el día seguiría soleado como cuando salió de su casa, pero no fue así, por lo que ella ahora se encontraba en la puerta de salida esperando que la lluvia parará para poder irse.

Ella se pudo ir desde hace tiempo, ventajas de su popularidad, muchos chicos se acercaron a ella ofreciéndose compartir sombrilla, pero ella odiaba todo ese tipo de gestos, por lo que prefirió mejor esperar, hasta que escucho que le hablaban.

-Helga, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – Pregunto Arnold sorprendido de encontrarla sola en la salida de la escuela.

Helga escucho lo que dijo Arnold por lo que rodo los ojos y le contesto: - No necesitas ser genio para ver que está lloviendo y que no traigo sombrilla, hay cabeza de balón.

Arnold no se había dado cuenta de eso, por lo que dijo: - Ya entendí Helga, entonces compartamos mi sombrilla, creo que los dos cabemos cubrirnos de la lluvia.

Helga escucho la tentadora oferta, pero estaba indecisa, hasta que recordó algo: - Tienes suerte cabezón de que acepte, solo porque ya me aburrí de estar aquí sola y la maldita lluvia nunca piensa terminar y que quede claro que lo acepto, solo porque eres mi esclavo y yo tu ama.

Arnold simplemente asintió la cabeza y decidió abrir la puerta de la escuela y sacar su sombrilla procedió abrirla y la llamo, Helga se acercó un poco a Arnold, Arnold se dio cuenta que Helga se estaba mojando del lado que la sombrilla no llegaba a cubrirla, por lo que él se acercó a ella, ella ya no dijo nada por lo que procedieron a caminar.

Cuando los dos ya estaban lejos de la escuela, Arnold decidió hablar ya que no le gustaba el silencio en el que ahora se encontraban.

-Entonces Helga, ¿Por dónde vives?-

Helga escucho la pregunta de Arnold por lo que dijo: - Por el centro de Hillwood, ¿Por qué lo preguntas cabezón?

-Lo digo para saber a dónde dirigirnos Helga- Respondió Arnold

-Oh ya, pero no voy para allá, solo acercarme a una cafetería y con eso puedes decir que has cubierto tu cuota de ser mi esclavo.- Dijo Helga

-Como tú digas Helga- contesto Arnold un poco dudoso pero decidió no decir más.

Llegaron a la cafetería y fue donde Helga se despidió de Arnold y entro en ella, mientras que Arnold solo la observaba y continúo caminando dirigiéndose a la pensión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era fin de semana por lo que decidieron salir a distraerse Arnold y Gerald, la temporada de lluvias había terminado por lo que ahora había sol y calor por lo que ambos decidieron entrar a una heladería. Gerald estaba curioso sobre el tema de la supuesta novia falsa de Arnold por lo que decidió indagar sobre el asunto.

-Arnold, ¿Cómo te está yendo con tu hermosa y linda novia falsa? Todos los chicos de la escuela te tienen envidia amigo- Dijo Gerald ansioso de saber más de la situación de su amigo.

Arnold no se esperaba lo que dijo Gerald que lo envidiaban, necesitaban conocerla más los demás y sabrían a lo que se enfrentaría por lo que no dudo en contestarle a Gerald:

-No puedo creer que ¡todo el mundo se deja engañar por su apariencia!, si en verdad la conocieran como es ella.

-Y ¿Cómo es ella Arnold? – Pregunto Gerald interesado ya que él solo la había visto en algunas clases que coincidían y se veía que era una chica linda y seria.

-Ella es oscura hasta sus entrañas, una entrometida total.- Respondió Arnold ligeramente molesto.

-Y tú lo dices Arnold, él chico que miente para tener amigos. Pero a pesar de eso, convertiste a Helga Pataki en tu novia falsa ¿o no?– Contesto Gerald.

Arnold al escuchar esto, se sintió un poco mal de hablar así de Helga, pero él simplemente decía la verdad, todo ese tiempo que llevaban fingiendo él la conocía mejor que todos los de su escuela.

\- Ella está en algunas clases que tú ¿verdad Gerald?- pregunto Arnold, queriendo saber cómo era ella dentro de clases y con los demás.

-Así es amigo, veo que todos los chicos cuando ella entra al salón la saludan muy emocionados, aunque ella no parece el tipo de persona que juega con mentiras.- Aseguro Gerald.

-Ella lo hizo para que fuera su esclavo, Gerald – Dijo Arnold molesto.

-Si lo sé, pero tú estás bien con eso, ¿no es así?, lamento decirte esto pero Arnold eres un masoquista. – Gerald afirmándolo y no queriendo molestar más a Arnold.

Arnold al escuchar esto de su amigo grito: -¿Por qué dices eso Gerald?

Gerald observo la actitud de su amigo y contesto: Simplemente porque una persona normal, no lo haría. Tú eres de ese tipo, Arnold.

-¡No lo soy! En serio odio tener que hacer todo lo que ella dice, pero puedo ser un poco paciente y obtener a través de ella, lo considero más como que yo soy el que la utiliza a ella. – Dijo Arnold sonriendo.

Gerald solo lo observo y agrego: - Lo dices para convencerte a ti mismo, pobre Arnold, si dices que te molesta, deberías conseguirte una verdadera novia.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo Gerald, además tú sabes que nunca me he enamorado de una chica y mucho menos salido con una. – Arnold lo dijo un poco avergonzado de lo que apenas le contaba a su amigo Gerald.

Gerald al escuchar esto se sorprendido y agrego: - ¿En serio? ¿Nunca te atrajo nadie? Y la chica esta Ruth que iba dos grados más arriba que nosotros en la primaria.

-Gerald, claro que hay chicas con las que hubo algo, entre ellas Ruth pero eso es diferente de querer besarlas o jugar cariñitos con ellas.-Dijo Arnold sumamente apenado.

-Creo que te estoy entiendo Arnold, te refieres a más como ¿"atraerse" que "amar"? Pero ¿por qué no ir con eso? Es mejor que jugar a ser el esclavo de una princesa medio sádica, ¿Verdad? – Agrego Gerald un poco dudoso sobre lo que se refería su amigo.

Arnold se levantó de su silla y grito – Es porque yo lo que quiero es ¡enamorarme!

Después de que Arnold termino de decir eso todos los de la heladería se voltearon a verlo, por lo que volvió a su lugar avergonzado de exponerse de esa manera.

-Mira Gerald he estado con Sid y Stinky desde que entramos a la preparatoria ¿Sabes?, cuando los miro y escucho que hablan de sus novias, yo veo como se alegran y hasta parecen que brillan, sé que se escucha muy de niña lo que digo pero eso siento, por lo que creí que cuando consiguiera una novia de verdad, me gustaría tener a alguien así. – Dijo Arnold feliz de poder expresar lo que pensaba y quería.

-Entonces Arnold, primero tienes que encontrar alguien en quien te puedas enamorar – Aseguro Gerald.

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres Gerald? – Pregunto un sorprendido Arnold.

Gerald puso su mano en su barbilla y se puso a pensar hasta que dijo: - Quizás deberías empezar a mirar a las chicas con más romance en tu mente.

Arnold se sorprendió con lo que dijo Gerald por lo que agrego: - ¿Romance en mi mente?

A lo que Gerald aseguro: - Puede que esté más cerca de lo que tú piensas, ¡simplemente nunca lo notaste!

-Puede que tengas razón Gerald, prometo que lo intentaré, gracias Gerald por escucharme y aconsejarme.- Dijo Arnold muy feliz y con un plan ya trabajando en su cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold llego a la escuela con un plan en la mente, este día se dedicaría a ver a chicas pero en un plano romántico por lo que decidió empezar con sus compañeras de clase, pero cada vez que veía una chica no era lo que buscaba y esto ocasionaba que se fuera desanimando, por lo que al medio día decidió dejar de intentar con eso y mejor prestar atención en sus clases.

Llego el interperiodo y como siempre se sentó junto con Stinky del cual saco unas papas y se pusieron a comerlas, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Sid.

-Estas comiendo papas sin mí, ¿Qué les hice para hacerme esto? Por cierto Arnold creo que tienes visita.

Arnold se sorprendió con lo que dijo Sid ya que nunca lo habían visitado y menos en el receso por lo que inclino la cabeza y se encontró con tres chicos que lo estaban observando con una mirada recelosa y hasta parecían que lo querían masacrar, él no entendía el porque de esa actitud, por lo que era mejor averiguar que sucedía.

-¿Y ellos quiénes son? ¿Y porque me ven de esa manera? – Dijo Arnold.

Sid inmediatamente le contesto: -Arnold, son fans de tu novia, al parecer.

Arnold inmediatamente giro su cabeza hacia Sid y dijo: - ¿Qué?

A lo que Stinky dijo: -Arnold, ¡creo que te están llamando!, salir con la "princesa" es un asunto turbio o muy malo para ti, supongo.

Arnold al escuchar esto le causo miedo y nervios, como es posible que pasará esto, por lo que decidió levantarse de su silla y salir de su salón, justo cuando los tuvo enfrente uno de ellos dijo:

-Vamos al patio, tenemos que hablar.- A lo que Arnold simplemente los siguió, al llegar al patio él se quedó parado, por lo que los tres chicos lo rodearon y uno de ellos hablo:

-Oímos que sales con Pataki. ¿Eso es cierto? – El chico lo dijo con una voz molesta.

\- Bueno… en realidad, es una mentira - Contesto Arnold nervioso.

El mismo sujeto que pregunto respondió: -¿Hablas en serio? – Dudoso de lo que contestaba Arnold.

Mientras que otro chico agrego: - ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

Arnold se limitó a contestar:- ¿Simplemente paso?

Los tres chicos al escuchar lo que respondió Arnold dijeron al mismo tiempo - ¿Eh?-

Uno de los chicos dijo: - Escucha tú, Pataki es básicamente un ídolo por aquí.

-¡Deberías sentirte satisfecho con solo mirar, no tocar!- Dijo otro chico

-¡Esta es la regla de la que no se habla entre nosotros!- Agrego el otro chico ya molesto.

Arnold se quedó pensando "' ¿Nosotros? No soy fan de ella" a lo que procedió decir:-A quién le importa.

Justo cuando Arnold termino de hablar los tres chicos nuevamente al mismo tiempo dijeron: -¿eh?

A lo que inmediatamente Arnold empezó a explicarse: - Bueno, creo que esa regla sólo se aplicaba para la gente que no tiene el coraje de confesarse a ella.

-Tú te estás buscando una buena golpiza – Agrego el primer chico sumamente molesto con Arnold.

Mientras que los tres chicos se iban acercando a Arnold, él retrocedía un poco más hasta que topo con pared, por lo que los tres chicos al ver esto, empezaron a golpearlo mientras que cada uno hablaba:

-De todos modos, ¡rompe con ella!, ¡Pataki no le puede pertenecer a nadie!, ¡Danos de vuelta a nuestra princesa!- Todo esto y más iban diciéndole a Arnold mientras lo golpeaban, mientras que Arnold simplemente se protegía.

Arnold simplemente pudo decir: - ¡Hay razones por lo que no puedo hacer esto!

Justo cuando pensaba que lo iban a golpear más se escuchó el grito de una chica diciendo:

-¡Ya basta con esto!- Al escuchar el grito los tres chicos soltaron a Arnold, mientras que él se arreglaba un poco la ropa después de tremenda pelea.

La chica que lo salvo dijo: - Están en preparatoria. Dejen de actuar como niños, eso es patético. Y peor aún ¿tres contra uno? ¡Eso es de cobardes! – Aseguro la chica.

-¡Cállate! ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto uno de los chicos que habían golpeado a Arnold.

-¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia! – Dijo otro chico.

La chica solo se los quedo mirando a los tres y como vieron los chicos que ella no planeaba irse de ahí, procedieron a irse, mientras que uno de los chicos dijo: - Dejémoslo por hoy, vámonos.

Por lo que los tres primero observaron a la chica que los interrumpió y después voltearon a ver Arnold con una mirada desafiante y molesta.

Arnold simplemente suspiró por lo que inmediatamente se acercó a la chica que le ayudo para agradecérselo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella hablo.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto la chica preocupada en cómo se veía él.

-Ah sí, Estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme.- Contesto Arnold seguro y sorprendido de que lo dejaran en paz.

-De ninguna manera. Tengo dificultades para dejar ir ese tipo de cosas. No puedo ver a los niños que hagan maldades a los animales mucho menos voy a tolerar esto que te hicieron. ¿Cómo te llamas? – Agrego esta chica con cierto tono de vergüenza y tímida.

Arnold pudo ver que esta chica era muy linda y amable por lo que contestó: - Soy Arnold y ¿tú?

-Yo me llamo Summer. Estas en primer año ¿verdad? Porque no te había visto, yo estoy en tercer grado, mucho gusto en conocerte.- dijo Summer amablemente.

-Tienes razón Summer, soy de primer año e igualmente mucho gusto en conocerte – Dijo Arnold un poco nervioso.

-Tranquilo Arnold- Dijo Summer mientras se acercaba a Arnold y le limpiaba un poco de suciedad que tenía en su mejilla, a lo que Arnold se puso aún más nervioso por lo que Summer dijo:- ¿Por quién estás perdiendo la cabeza?

Arnold al ver como Summer se acercaba y le ayudaba a verse un poco más presentable, no pudo evitar ver que era demasiado linda, con su hermosa sonrisa, su hermoso cabello rubio y que decir de su personalidad, por lo que lo hizo sonrojarse un poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego la hora del almuerzo por lo que Arnold y Helga como ya era costumbre estaban sentados en una mesa del comedor, frente a frente. Arnold fingía que estaba comiendo, mientras que pensaba en Summer, "parecía realmente agradable esta chica, no parecía sarcástica y es bastante guapa. Me pregunto si será muy popular con los chicos"

Helga observo a Arnold y su fracaso al comer ya que todo lo que dirigía hacía su boca se le caía pero él pensaba que lo estaba comiendo, cuando en realidad su comida estaba en la mesa, por lo que Helga decidió indagar sobre que le pasaba al cabezón.

-Hey, derramaste algo- Dijo Helga interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Arnold.

Arnold al ver esto dijo - ¡oh!- Por lo que inmediatamente se puso a limpiar su desastre.

-No actúes indecorosamente. Eso habla mal de mí, también- Dijo Helga molesta.

Mientras que Arnold limpiaba y escuchaba a Helga y dijo:- Si, si, lo siento.

Helga regreso a comer, en cuanto Arnold observaba a Helga y pensó "ella es popular con los chicos también".

Helga se sintió observaba por Arnold por lo que pregunto: - ¿Qué pasa?

A lo que Arnold pregunto: -¿Con cuántos chicos has tenido citas antes que yo?

-Ninguno- Respondió Helga muy segura.

Arnold al escuchar esta respuesta se sorprendió bastante, por lo que pregunto -¿Cómo? Eres muy popular con los chicos, seguramente muchos se te han declarado.

-¿Y eso qué? El no tener chicos me hace más seria sobre ese tema – Contesto Helga con su típica seriedad.

Arnold no creía lo que le decía Helga, por lo que agrego: - Pero tú dijiste que no te hacen falta los chicos ¿Verdad?

-Y lo sigo diciendo, no me hacen falta – Aseguro Helga.

Arnold no entendía lo que decía Helga y Helga al ver esto dijo: - El romance es como un extra en la vida, no me importa tenerlo, pero no estoy de humor para perseguirlo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Arnold se quedó impactado con lo que dijo Helga y él se quedó pensando "¿Qué fue o quién fue para que ella se volviera tan fría?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arnold sabía que era posible vivir sin romance pero él quería vivir uno, como era posible que Helga le daba igual o más bien no le importaba ese tema, cuando son las chicas las que más buscan el romance, cada día que la conocía se sorprendía más de ella.

Escucho que Stinky hablaba acerca de que su novia había llorado en una película romántica, mientras que Sid se burlaba de eso, Arnold dudaba que Helga fuera de esas chicas que lloran en esas películas o más bien ¿Helga vería ese género de películas?

Arnold sintió que era observado por lo que giro su cabeza hacia la puerta de su salón y se encontró que Summer estaba parada afuera como esperando algo o alguien, por lo que Arnold no dudo en salir para ayudarla.

-Hola Summer, ¿Quieres que llame alguien del salón o esperas alguien? – Pregunto Arnold

A lo que Summer dijo: -Gracias Arnold, pero solo venía a ver si tú estabas bien, sino habían vuelto esos chicos a molestarte y me alegro que no hayan regresado, pero parece que todo está bien. Me alegro. ¡Nos vemos Arnold!

A lo que Summer inmediatamente comenzó a caminar por lo que Arnold simplemente se le quedo viendo y pensando "¿ella vino hasta mi salón porque estaba preocupada por mí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego otro día de escuela mientras iba caminando por las canchas de la escuela para perder el tiempo Arnold estaba pensando "si hubiera conocido a Summer antes que a ella, entonces ahora, yo no sería el esclavo de Helga".

Arnold no se dio cuenta que varias pelotas iban dirigidas para él, lamentablemente no pudo esquivar ninguna por lo que quedo tirado, por supuesto que sabía que lo estaban tratando así todo por ser el novio de Helga, lástima que no podía hacer nada más que aguantar.

Arnold escucho que alguien le hablaba por lo que empezó a levantarse:

-¿Arnold? ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Summer bastante preocupada de ver a Arnold en ese estado.

-sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – Contesto Arnold.

Lo que no sabía es que desde una ventana lo estaban observando Stinky y Sid a lo que Sid hablo:

-Ese no es la chica que vino por aquí antes ¿verdad?

-Si es ella- Contesto Stinky.

Ambos se quedaron viendo e inmediatamente sabían que hacer.

Mientras que Helga iba saliendo de su salón encontrándose a Sid y Stinky que la estaban esperando.

-No encontraras a Arnold en el salón Hel- Dijo Stinky

-¿Hel? – Dijo Helga sorprendida a como la habían llamado.

-Arnold fue a la enfermería con una chica - Dijo Sid a Helga

-¿ah sí? – Solo atino contestar Helga, intrigada él porque estaban avisándole.

-No se veía muy bien Arnold. Es mejor que vayas tras de ellos- Dijo Stinky con un tono entre intriga y cizaña.

-Ha puesto a que te está engañando – Aseguro Sid.

Helga simplemente se quedó escuchando lo que decía, dudaba que fuera cierto, pero por si las dudas iría a la enfermería y vería que pasa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la enfermería se encontraba Arnold sentado en la mesa de exploración mientras que Summer ayudaba a limpiarle los raspones que tenía en sus manos.

-Deberías estar bien ahora, Arnold,- Dijo Summer vendando la mano de Arnold.

-Gracias Summer, eres como un ángel para mí, siempre cuidándome – Dijo Arnold un poco avergonzado.

-Yo no lo haría por nadie más que tú Arnold, -Dijo Summer un poco sonrojada.

Arnold solo pudo observarla como Summer deja en su lugar los materiales que utilizo para curarlo y la noto un poco nerviosa.

-Escucha Arnold, ya viene el domingo. ¿Irías a un lugar conmigo? – Dijo Summer nerviosa.

-Claro- Inmediatamente contesto Arnold emocionado de que saldría con ella.

-Me alegro, entonces nos vemos en la fuente del parque ¿a la 1? – Dijo Summer sumamente emocionada.

-Me parece bien, Summer- Agrego Arnold regalándole una sonrisa.

-Ya se, te daré mi número de celular para que podamos contactarnos ¿Esta bien? – Dijo Summer

-Claro, díctamelo y ahora mismo te marco para que guardes mi número- Arnold hablo muy emocionado.

A lo que eso hizo Summer le dicto su número a Arnold y él inmediatamente le marco a lo que Summer lo guardo.

Justo cuando Arnold iba hablar la puerta de enfermería se abrió

-Parece que te estás divirtiendo, Arnold- Dijo Helga con un tono de voz muy amable y muy sonriente.

Arnold al escuchar la voz de Helga tan amable se giró a verla y dijo: - Helga, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Sid y Stinky me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería, yo estaba muy preocupada por ti por lo que no dude en venir corriendo a verte y he traído tu mochila – Agrego Helga aun ofreciendo su sonrisa amable.

Arnold se quedó pensando molesto, "esos dos no dejan de causarme problemas".

-¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Helga a Arnold

A lo que Arnold inmediatamente y un poco nervioso la presento: -Ella es Summer va en tercer grado, ella me salvo de algunos chicos que me estaban molestando y ahorita me lastime mi mano por lo que me estaba ayudando a curarme.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, bueno… Espero me permitas darte las gracias también – Dijo Helga.

Helga noto la mirada de Summer y pudo ver que ella la veía molesta, a lo que ella cambio su mirada de ser amable por la seria para observarla mejor.

-Vámonos Arnold – Agrego Helga con su tono serio.

-¿Ah sí? Si claro… - Dijo Arnold un poco confundido por las reacciones de Helga

Arnold procedió a salir, no sin antes de girarse y despedirse agitando su mano por lo que Summer le contesto de la misma forma.

Arnold trato de alcanzar a Helga que iba caminando pero de repente Helga se detuvo y le hablo:

-Hey, dame tu celular

Arnold se quedó sorprendió ante tal orden por lo que pregunto: -¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo ya, obedece esclavo- Dijo Helga exigiéndolo.

Arnold saco su celular de su bolsa de su pantalón y extendió su mano para entregarle el celular, Helga lo tomo y como el celular de Arnold aún era de tapa lo abrió y lo rompió a la mitad.

Arnold no creía lo que estaba viendo, como fue capaz Helga de hacer algo así, "' ¿Qué le pasaba?" a lo que solo pudo decir: - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Helga observo a Arnold y le respondió con su típica frialdad y seriedad. – Estas en falta. No vayas por ahí con otras chicas Arnoldo.

Arnold ya molesto dijo:-Yo no ando tras de chicas Helga.

-Nunca hables con ella de nuevo- Dijo Helga dándolo como una orden.

-¿Cómo? ¿Yo puedo hacer lo que quiero? ¡Ni siquiera eres mi verdadera novia! ¡Ni siquiera te estaba engañando!- Arnold prácticamente estaba gritando con lo molesto que estaba.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso Arnold estas olvidando en la posición en la estás? Recuerda yo soy la ama tú eres mi esclavo. No tienes poder para negármelo– Respondió Helga un poco ya molesta.

Arnold al escuchar la defensa de Helga se quedó helado, porque tenía razón Helga, él no podía exigir nada por lo que solo atino decir: - Lo entiendo-

-Eres un buen chico, vámonos ya – Helga dijo.

Arnold pensó "Creo que eres tu Helga la que se está olvidando, ¡una vez que tenga una novia de verdad, puedo deshacerme de ti!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y llego el domingo, por lo que Arnold se preparó para llegar 10 minutos antes en el sitio en donde quedo de verse con Summer, por lo que cuando llego solo se sentó a esperarla.

Summer fue muy puntual al llegar ya que justo cuando dieron la una Summer apareció caminando directamente a la fuente, llamándolo.

-Hola Arnold, ¿No llegue tarde? – Dijo Summer un poco nerviosa

A lo que Arnold contesto: -No Summer, recién llegue, no te preocupes.

-Entonces Arnold vamos a la heladería, ¿está bien? – Dijo Summer

-Claro Summer vayamos- Dijo Arnold muy emocionado.

Por lo que pasaron parte de toda la tarde juntos Summer y Arnold, después de la heladería fueron al centro comercial a dar la vuelta y después fueron a un restaurant donde comieron y tuvieron una plática muy amena.

Durante toda la cita, Arnold se dio cuenta que Summer era lo que buscaba en una chica, era linda, inteligente, muy amable con él, por lo que seguramente los días de ser esclavo de Helga estaban muy pronto a terminarse.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando los dos decidieron regresar en donde se quedaron de ver, por lo que los dos se sentaron en una banca del parque.

Summer empezó hablar: - Arnold, me la pase muy bien contigo, me divertí como nunca lo había hecho.

-Yo también Summer- Agrego emocionado Arnold de que los dos se la pasaron bien.

-Arnold, me he estado preguntando, la chica de antes la que fue a buscarte en enfermería ella… era tu novia ¿no? – Pregunto Summer un poco indecisa

A lo que Arnold dijo: - Solo…

Antes de que Arnold dijera algo más Summer inmediatamente hablo: - Lo siento te invite a salir cuando tienes novia, probablemente te cause problemas con ella, créeme esa no fue mi intención hacerlo.

Arnold nuevamente quedo cautivado con lo que decía Summer, no sabía si confesarle que lo que tenía con Helga era una mentira, para que ellos nuevamente salieran juntos, por lo que dijo:

-No, en absoluto, ¡Helga no es mi novia! – Aseguro Arnold.

Por lo que Summer contesto: - Pero están saliendo, ¿no?

-¡no! Por ciertas razones ella fingía ser mi novia, pero… realmente no estamos saliendo. – Dijo Arnold emocionado.

A lo que Summer contesto: - ¿Eso es cierto…?- impactada por lo que escuchaba.

-¡si! Así que no pasa nada. En realidad estaba feliz que me invitaras a salir. Si no te importa Summer, me gustaría tener una novia de verdad…– Dijo Arnold emocionado y un poco avergonzado.

-¡No, no, de ninguna manera! – Dijo Summer bastante molesta.

Arnold nunca la había escuchado hablar y comportarse así por lo que dijo: - ¿cómo?

-¿Por qué iba yo a salir con alguien como tú si no eres el novio de Helga? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Dile eso a alguien más. Esta fue una pérdida de tiempo. – dijo Summer bastante decepcionada.

Arnold no entendía a que se refería Summer por lo que dijo: -¿Summer?

-Lo siento Arnold, pero hace mucho tiempo, Helga me robo un novio, así que quería robarle a su novio para vengarme. Solo quería que supiera cómo se siente. Así que de todos modos, olvida todo esto, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nos vemos! – Dijo Summer

Cuando Arnold termino de escuchar esto, se sintió demasiado triste y avergonzado, no sabía que decir o actuar, por lo que se quedó callado y viendo a Summer. Hasta que escucho una voz que al instante reconoció-

-Ya veo, ya veo. Eso tiene sentido, pensé que tenías el mismo olor- Dijo Helga que estaba prácticamente sentada en la banca de al lado de donde estaban ellos.

-Helga – Dijo una Summer demasiado sorprendida.

-Vengándote por despecho. Qué movimiento tan cobarde – Dijo Helga mientras se quitaba sus gafas y se levantaba de la banca.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres la que se robó a mi novio! – Dijo Summer muy exaltada.

-No me acuerdo de robar a nadie, creo que tu novio vino a mí por si solo - Dijo Helga muy segura de lo que decía.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _-Lo siento Summer, estoy enamorado de otra persona ¿rompemos?– Le decía su novio a Summer._

 _Summer se quedó sorprendida con lo que le decía su ahora ex novio por lo que no puedo hacer más que aceptar lo que decía._

 _Justo en ese momento iba pasando Helga por lo que él chico dijo: -¡Hola Helga! – hizo a un lado a Summer y corrió directo con Helga diciéndole:- ¡Te acompaño a tu casa!_

 _Por lo que Summer se quedó muy sorprendida de que su ex novio se fue corriendo con esa chica, por lo que juro en ese mismo lugar hacer lo mismo._

 _FIN DE FLASH BACK_

-En fin… no nos vayamos más allá, vamos directamente a mí – Dijo Helga.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear? – Dijo Summer bastante nerviosa y temerosa.

-De ninguna manera. Odio la violencia, vámonos a casa Arnold – Dijo Helga agregando su sonrisa amable y jalando del hombro a Arnold del cual estaba sin moverse de ahí.

Antes de irse, Arnold no podía irse sin saber algo.

-Summer, ¿era realmente es todo una mentira? ¿Desde el principio? Todo lo que dijiste e hiciste, ¿Todo eso? – Dijo Arnold.

-Es tu culpa por haber sido engañado, Quiero decir… ¿Cuánta es tu desesperación por una mujer? Digo cosas bonitas y ya te caigo bien, nunca saldría con un chico tan fácil como tú – Aseguro Summer.

Lo que no se esperaba ni Summer ni Arnold es que Helga haya escuchado todo por lo que decidió darle un puñetazo en la mejilla de Summer haciéndola caer, Arnold se sorprendió al ver como Helga nuevamente lo defendía.

-¡eso duele! ¡Pensé que odiabas la violencia! – Dijo una Summer con lágrimas en sus ojos y sobándose la mejilla enrojecida que todo indicaba que se le inflamaría.

-Sí, yo dije eso ¿Y qué? – Dijo Helga ya molesta, sobándose su puño y dándole la mirada malvada.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Ustedes dos realmente están saliendo! – Dijo Summer ya bastante enojada.

-No, no lo estamos. Déjalo ya, pero te aclaro él me pertenece y me pone enferma cuando le hacen daño sin motivo– Dijo Helga con una voz aburrida.

Arnold dijo en voz baja: - Helga, yo no soy un objeto.

Por lo que los dos dejaron a Summer tirada y se fueron juntos caminando, ya cuando llevaban una buena distancia Helga hablo:

-Realmente Arnold nunca aprenderás. ¿Cuántas veces vas a ser engañado? Deberías aprender algo de mí con el tiempo que pasamos juntos. – Dijo Helga ya resignada de estar siempre salvando a Arnold.

-¿Conocías a Summer desde el principio? – Pregunto Arnold con curiosidad.

-Obvio Arnold y acerca de su vida también. – Contesto Helga.

-Lo sabías todo y aun así ¿viniste? – Arnold admiro a Helga por ir ayudarlo nuevamente.

Helga prefirió no contestar eso, por lo que dijo: - Arnold, no hagas más que me involucre en estas tonterías ¿de acuerdo? La próxima vez te tirare por una ventana.

-Está bien Helga, perdona todas las molestias que te he causado, pero bueno, tuve mi primer amor, supongo, - Dijo Arnold sumamente apenado.

-Eres un tonto Arnold – Helga dijo deteniéndose y golpeando la frente a Arnold con sus dedos.

-Eso duele Helga,- Exclamo Arnold, sobándose la frente.

-Te has convertido en un manojo de nervios, por culpa del amor ¿verdad? Amor la experiencia en ese estado es el autoengaño. No hay ningún momento en el que te deprimas más por este tipo de amor – Aseguro Helga.

Helga se acercó a una máquina expendedora de refresco. Mientras que Arnold se quedó pensando "podría ser…"

Helga sintió la mirada de Arnold, por lo que saco su refresco y le dijo: -¿Qué estas mirando? No te voy a comprar nada solo porque estas deprimido.- Helga siguió caminando dejando Arnold atrás.

Arnold seguía en sus pensamientos "Es difícil de decir… pero creo que ella está tratando de hacer que me sienta mejor"

Justo en ese momento Arnold siente dentro de él una emoción desconocida, algo que no sabía que era por lo que se sorprendió "¿qué? ¿Era eso...?"

Helga vio que Arnold no la seguía por lo que regreso sus pasos y dijo: - ¿Qué pasa?

Por lo que Arnold solo vio a Helga y escucho la voz de Gerald en su mente que le decía "Podría estar más cerca de lo que pensabas. ¡Nunca lo habías notado!" Arnold al darse cuenta de eso ¿Podría ser…? Y se sonrojo.

-Sigamos adelante cabeza de balón- Dijo Helga a Arnold.

Arnold pensó "esto no es posible, yo no lo creo…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Hola llegamos al capitulo dos, ¿Cómo lo vieron?** **la verdad cuando lo empece a escribir y luego a leer morí de risa en algunas partes.** **Podemos ver que Arnold ha superado su primer ¿enamoramiento? veremos que más pasará ...**

 **Por cierto muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, en verdad lo valoro y mucho.**

 **Cada semana de preferencia los jueves o viernes subiré episodio nuevo, la semana pasada no pude porque recién empecé a trabajar afortunadamente solo finas de semana por lo que me descontrolo un poco pero aquí estoy.**

 **Especialmente gracias a: Elisa Aguilar, Eli Ventura y mar mery para comentar la historia y yo hace muy feliz que les guste.**  
 **Y a los que la pusieron en favoritos: fatima damian, lizbethluna359, paulandher muchas gracias.**

 **Nos Vemos en el próximo jueves o viernes, saludos!**


	3. Gripa y Confusiones

**TEXTO CON COMILLAS PERO ANTES DE ESTA DICEN PENSANDO SIGNIFICA QUE ES LO QUE PIENSA EL PERSONAJE.**

 ** _LETRA EN CURSIVA SON LOS FLASH BACKS._**  
 **CREO QUE ES TODO. CUALQUIER QUEJA, COMENTARIO Y ASI EN UN REVIEW.**

 _La historia me pertenece más los personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelode_

 **CAPITULO 3**

Y llegaron las vacaciones de verano, lamentablemente para Arnold ya que no había recibido ni una llamada o mensaje de Helga, por lo que no sabía que pasaba, la última vez que la había visto fue en el último día a clases donde la acompaño a la cafetería.

Las vacaciones de verano estaban por terminar y él se las pasó junto con su amigo Gerald en la casa de él, aunque él deseaba muy en el fondo de su corazón que Helga le mandara un mensaje pero jamás paso eso.

En la habitación de su amigo Gerald se encontraban leyendo comics hasta que Gerald hablo:

-Arnold, ¿No saliste con Helga algún lugar o que tú la hayas invitado?

Arnold se quedó por un rato en silencio y simplemente negó con la cabeza y agrego:

-Ni siquiera me envió un solo mensaje desde que empezaron las vacaciones -

A lo que Gerald dijo: -Vaya, no me lo esperaba, Yo pensaba que te llamaría con cualquier excusa para que fueras con ella.

-Yo también estaba preparado para que me usara de mensajero o algo, pero no fue así.- Dijo Arnold desanimado.

-¿Te gusta desatenderte? – Gerald lo dijo lo más serio posible.

-¡no digas esas cosas! Al fin y al cabo solo somos novios cuando hay alguien delante – Exclamo Arnold.

-¿No me digas que estas molesto porque Pataki no te presta atención? – Pregunto Gerald un poco divertido. Arnold simplemente se sonrojo un poco por lo que agrego Gerald: - Quizás en algún momento se ganó tu corazón y empezó a gustarte.

-¡No digas eso! ¡¿Por qué iba a…?! – Exclamo deprisa Arnold.

-Solo bromeaba Arnold, ¿Por qué te alteras tanto? – Pregunto Gerald.

-No me hace ninguna gracia lo que dices Gerald, ¡una mujer tan rara! - Dijo Arnold.

Aunque Arnold recordó algo que dijo Helga "Él… me pertenece y el que la lastime sin razón alguna, me enfurece". Simplemente no, no no, ¡en ese momento estaba deprimido y su rara amabilidad me hizo delirar y sentir cosas que no! ¡No estoy enamorado de ella! Todo eso era el conflicto que tenía Arnold en su mente desde ese día.

Gerald decidió intervenir: -Pero podría ocurrir que Pataki se enamorara de ti.

Arnold se sorprendió de lo que dijo Gerald a lo que respondió: -¿Qué? Eso no pasará. Ella me dijo que no necesitaba amor. -

-Nunca se sabe. Todo el mundo tiene momentos en los que cambia de idea ¿verdad? Tú mismo empezaste a pensar en el amor hace poco – Aseguro Gerald.

-Sí, pero la persona que se enamore de Helga ¿Qué clase de persona será? – Se preguntaba Arnold.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y empezaron las clases nuevamente por lo que Arnold estaba acomodando sus cosas en su lugar mientras escuchaba como Stinky se quejaba:

-Las vacaciones de verano pasaron volando.

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Stinky, mañana todo volverá a lo de siempre, tarea, trabajos en equipo – Dijo Arnold.

Recién llegaba Sid, entregándole una bolsa de regalo a Stinky y otra a Arnold. Stinky pregunto qué era eso a lo que Sid contesto: - Recuerdo de donde anduve vacacionando con mi novia.

Por lo que ambos agradecieron el detalle e iniciaron las clases.

Llego el final de clases sin ninguna novedad, hasta que Arnold salió del salón de clases y se encontró a su amigo Gerald, por lo que Gerald hablo:

-Qué bueno que te encontré Arnold, me alegro de verte.

-¿Qué pasa Gerald? – Pregunto Arnold sorprendido de encontrar a su amigo ahí.

-¿Puedes darle esto a Pataki por favor? – Pregunto Gerald a su amigo

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que no vino a clases? – dijo Arnold y se extrañó que Helga faltara a clases y más en el primer día.

-Avisaron en las clases que llevo con ella que tiene gripa. – Dijo Gerald a su amigo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ella también le da gripa? – Anonadado estaba Arnold al saber que Helga no era inmune.

-Ni siquiera ella puede contra un virus. Es humana. Me pidieron que le entregara esta tarea pero justo hoy tengo que pasar por Timberly y llevarla a su clase de Ballet. Perdona amigo, pero ¿podrías dárselo tú por favor? - Afirmo Gerald a su amigo Arnold.

-Está bien Gerald, no te preocupes, yo se lo doy, además tengo que darle el regalo que me dio Sid. – Comento Arnold a Gerald.

Afortunadamente Arnold sabia donde vivía Helga por lo que no tuvo problemas para llegar a su casa, pero ahora se sentía nervioso además no sabía quién lo iba a recibir, su mamá, su papá y como se presentaría- "Buenas tardes soy el chico que finge ser el novio de su hija, no de plano así no, mejor digo que soy un compañero de clase".

Por lo que Arnold al ya tener su plan listo, toco el timbre de la casa, al tocarlo, escucho unos pasos,y se escuchó la voz de Helga preguntando: - ¿Quién?

A lo que Arnold un poco nervioso contesto - ¿Helga? Soy Arnold.

-¿Arnold? – Contesto Helga.

-Vengo a dejarte un sobre que me dio Gerald que es tuyo, supongo que es acerca de las clases que llevan juntos y también darte otras cosas – Respondió Arnold muy deprisa.

-Ahora salgo- Respondió Helga

Arnold escucho que los pasos se acercaban a la puerta y esta se fue abriendo, viendo a una Helga en pijama, demasiado pálida, con ojeras y el cabello levemente desordenado por lo que se sorprendió Arnold por lo que atino decir: - ¿Helga?

Helga decidió ignorar a Arnold por lo que pregunto -¿Por qué viniste tú? Que yo recuerde no llevamos ni una clase juntos. -

-Me lo pidió Gerald, con él si llevas clases, es que él no pudo traerlo por lo que me ofrecí hacerlo. Este sobre es de parte de la escuela y este es un recuerdo que trajo Sid para ti. – Dijo Arnold en tono amable.

-Bien, gracias – Dijo Helga en voz baja.

Arnold observo a Helga y pudo ver que parecía muy cansada "además si salió ella a recibirlo debe ser porque no hay nadie más en casa ¿no?" Como siempre sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de Helga.

-Haz cumplido con tu misión cabeza de balón, si eso es todo, vete ya- Dijo Helga desanimada.

-Está bien Helga, ya me voy, adiós y que te mejores pronto. – Dijo Arnold.

-Sí, si cabezón – Helga hablo, mientras que daba la vuelta, lamentablemente ella estaba muy débil por lo que sintió un leve mareo, lo que la hizo chocar en la pared de su casa y justo cuando pensó ella que no podía pasar algo peor la puerta de su casa se cerró ocasionándole que la golpeara en su cabeza, causándole un gran dolor y que se cayera.

Arnold al ver esto, se preocupó por ella, nunca la había visto de esa forma y más porque si él no estaba mal en lo que pensaba, ella debería estar sola, así que decidió acercarse a ella y ayudarla a levantarla, vio que ella no puso ninguna resistencia, por lo que la cargo y abrió la puerta de su casa, él no sabía en donde llevarla por lo que pregunto.

-¿Helga en donde se encuentra tu habitación?- Pregunto Arnold aun cargando a Helga.

-Es la primera puerta que vez Arnold,- Dijo Helga muy débil como para discutir o pelear con Arnold de que la estaba cargando.

Arnold al ver la puerta que dijo Helga que se encontraba medio abierta, por lo que agradeció que estuviera así, así que solo dio una patada a la puerta y se abrió. Arnold entro al cuarto de Helga y se acercó a la cama donde dejo a Helga con sumo cuidado, después de acostarla, decidió cubrirla con la sabana que estaba en su cama y en lo que la tapaba preguntó.

-Helga, ¿Te has tomado alguna medicina o remedio para curarte? – Pregunto Arnold un poco dudoso ya que podía ver que en el cuarto de Helga no había nada de medicamentos, solo una caja de pañuelos y el bote de basura a su lado casi repleto de estos usados.

-No he tomado nada. – Dijo Helga.

Al escuchar esto Arnold, no se sorprendió mucho, por lo que dijo.

-Está bien Helga, pero primero tienes que comer algo. ¿Tienes algo que se pueda preparar en tu cocina? – Pregunto Arnold.

Helga al escuchar lo que dijo Arnold agrego: - Arnold, no hace falta que hagas nada, estaré bien.

-Helga, hay que hacer algo, sino comes algo y después te tomas el medicamento, no te curaras. Ya sé, mi abuela me enseño a preparar un consomé que ayudará en estos casos ¿Quieres que lo haga? – Dijo Arnold.

Helga al escuchar la decisión de Arnold de cocinarle decidió sentarse en la cama y decirle: -No necesito que hagas nada por mí, no es de tú incumbencia en cómo me encuentre.

Arnold ya se esperaba que se comportara de orgullosa como siempre, pero tardó en reaccionar, por lo que él sentía que en verdad Helga se encontraba mal, por lo que dijo:

-No tienes por qué decirlo así, Helga.

Helga se molestó por lo que decía Arnold por lo que frunció el ceño y dijo: -No te lo pedí.

Arnold desesperado y molesto por la actitud de Helga simplemente preguntó:

-¿Por qué te comportas así? Antes me usabas para cualquier cosa y ahora que me necesitas no me llamas ni nada – Reclamo seriamente Arnold.

Al ver que Helga no le contestaba y simplemente le dio la espalda, decidió irse no sin antes saber algo que lo tenía en duda.

-¿Cuándo vuelve alguien a casa? – Pregunto Arnold.

Helga simplemente respondió: - Quien sabe.

Arnold se quedó estático con lo que dijo Helga por lo que decidió tentar su suerte y saber por qué lo decía.

-¿Cómo que ¿quien sabe? ¿Es que no lo sabes tú? – Pregunto Arnold.

Helga solo atinó a decir: - Qué molesto eres Arnoldo. Te lo diré Bob quien es mi padre trabaja hasta la noche y Miriam que dice ser mi madre ya no vive aquí. ¿Contento en saber esto?

-Ya veo… - Dijo Arnold sorprendido de saber un poco más de Helga y preocupado de que si él se iba se quedaría sola y él no quería dejarla sola por lo que tomo una decisión, pero antes de que dijera algo escucho que Helga le decía:

-¿Podrías no poner esa cara deprimida? Desde pequeña siempre fue así, esto es lo normal para mí, ahora ya no me importa. En fin, vete ya. Mientras estas aquí siento que mi gripa empeora, estorbas. - Dijo Helga la cual solo volteo a ver a Arnold que estaba muy callado y no había sentido que se hubiera ido.

Arnold al escuchar esto se molestó por lo que dijo: - ¿Ah, sí? Entonces estarás bien sola, ¿no? Me voy Helga, adiós.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego el martes y a la salida de clases Arnold fue directamente a buscar a Gerald para saber si Helga había ya asistido a la escuela.

-Gerald ¿Hoy tampoco vino Helga? – Pregunto Arnold un poco ansioso sobre saber de ella.

-No, todavía está enferma, por cierto gracias por lo de ayer amigo, hoy si puedo ir a entregarle la tarea– Respondió Gerald un poco sorprendido por el interés que Arnold ponía en ella.

Justo cuando Gerald guardaba las hojas en donde estaba la tarea de Helga sintió que Arnold se lo quitaba y él los guardaba en su mochila por lo que Gerald pregunto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo amigo?- preguntó Gerald extrañado por el comportamiento de Arnold.

-Yo se lo llevare Gerald, no te preocupes es que ayer olvidé algo en su casa por lo que tengo que regresar – Dijo Arnold nervioso y esperanzado de que Gerald le creyera la excusa.

Afortunadamente Gerald solo se lo quedo viendo y acepto que Arnold se lo llevará. Por lo que Arnold hizo el mismo recorrido que hizo el día anterior, llego a la casa de Helga y toco el timbre ahora sin nervios ni preocupaciones de encontrar alguien.

Helga escucho el timbre y por la hora que era sospechaba que era nuevamente Arnold trayendo sus tareas, por lo que bajo resignada y abrió la puerta, encontrando a Arnold que la estaba viendo atentamente y traía consigo una bolsa blanca entre sus manos.

Arnold al ver a Helga igual que el día anterior simplemente saludo: - Hola Helga.

A lo que Helga contesto: - Otra vez tu cabeza de balón.

Arnold simplemente entro directo a la casa de Helga, él ya estaba decidió que ese día si la cuidaría ya no podía faltar más, pero antes de que llegará a la sala escucho que Helga le decía algo:

-Arnoldo, no entres a la casa sin ser invitado. – Dijo Helga un poco frustrada de que él no entendiera que no lo necesitaba.

A lo que Arnold contesto: - Que más da, tú vuelve rápido a la cama- Mientras que Arnold la fue empujando poco a poco hasta que la llevo a su habitación y la termino acostando en su cama. Helga al ver esta actitud de Arnold, simplemente se resignó, no tenía ganas ni las fuerzas suficientes para discutir con él, por lo que se tapó con su sabana y decidió darle la espalda.

Arnold al ver que Helga simplemente lo ignoraba decidió preguntar: - ¿Quieres que haga o traiga algo? Sí es así, dilo. Hare lo que me digas.

Helga al escuchar esto respondió. – Ya te dije que me dejaras en paz, cabeza de balón. ¿Acaso quieres que te deba un favor?

Arnold perdió la paciencia por lo que afirmo:

\- ¡cuando uno está débil, tiene que depender de la gente sin condiciones! Aunque sea vergonzoso, hay que abandonar el orgullo y aceptar la amabilidad de otras personas. Si no acaba naciendo alguien tan mala como tú. -

Helga al escuchar lo que decía Arnold, simplemente se sentó en la cama y se lo quedo viendo. Nunca pensó que alguna vez él le hablaría de esa forma.

Arnold noto que tenía la atención de Helga por lo que suavizo un poco el tono de su voz y dijo: - Quizás para ti sea muy difícil, pero creo que podrías bajar la guardia al menos conmigo, ya que soy tu esclavo.

Helga se quedó observando seriamente a Arnold y le dijo: - Si tú mismo te llamas que eres mi esclavo, ya no hay nada que hacer contigo. -

Arnold al escuchar esto se exalto, contestándole a Helga: - ¡eres tú la que siempre lo está diciendo! -

\- Fruta. Quiero comer algo ácido como piña o el kiwi. – Dijo Helga mientras se volvía acostar y darle la espalda a Arnold.

Arnold escucho lo que dijo Helga y se sorprendió lo que le pedía, sabía que había ganado una batalla con ella y eso lo hacía sentirse muy feliz, aun no entendía muy bien el por qué pero más tarde lo averiguaría.

-¡Déjamelo a mí!, ¡iré ahora mismo a comprarlo! ¡Espera un poco! – Dijo Arnold muy alegre y emocionado.

Habían pasado menos de dos horas cuando Arnold nuevamente entro al cuarto de Helga llevando una bandeja donde llevaba consomé de pollo y piña picada, además de unos antigripales con una botella de agua, por lo que abrió la puerta y despertó a Helga.

-Helga, aquí esta lo que me pediste, también prepare un consomé de pollo, esto ayuda mucho a que te recuperes más rápido. – Aseguro Arnold.

-Tiene muchas cosas, no parece que todo esto sea para un enfermo, además yo no pedí todo esto. – Dijo Helga viendo a Arnold y la bandeja que llevaba aún estaba acostaba en la cama.

-Lo se Helga pero con todo esto te recuperaras más rápido además esta rico, yo mismo lo probé ¿Puedes levantarte para comerlo? – Dijo Arnold.

-¡Qué pereza! – Dijo Helga sin ganas de levantarse de su cama.

Arnold al escuchar esto dijo: - Pues ya te lo doy yo.

Arnold agarro la cuchara y la lleno en el consomé y empezó a soplarle pero antes de que terminará de enfriar el contenido de la cuchara vio como Helga inmediatamente de levantaba de la cama por lo que le puso la bandeja en sus piernas, esto le causo mucha gracia y pensó "eso sí que no lo permite su orgullo, que chica más orgullosa es".

Arnold vio como Helga empezaba a comer el consomé por lo que dijo: - Cuando te termines todo lo de la bandeja, tomate la medicina aquí está la botella de agua.

Helga simplemente asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Arnold prefirió dejarla sola en su cuarto mientras el terminaba de limpiar y ordenar todo lo que había usado.

Helga estaba en la cama con un trapo húmedo en su frente y estaba soñando algo de su pasado:

 _Flash back_

 _Era invierno y ella estaba en el parque jugando con la nieve, tenía 5 años cuando hacia muñecos de nieve._

 _Pudo ver que había logrado hacer dos muñecos de nieves y ambos aún permanecían de pie, ella quería llamar a la persona que la cuidaba para enseñarle los muñecos, pero escucho algo a lo que volteo a ver sus muñecos y solo pudo ver que el segundo muñeco se le había caído su cabeza y esto la hizo sentirse triste._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

Helga despertó de ese sueño, ella sabía lo que significaba ese sueño pero también pudo notar que sentía una mano en su frente por lo que abrió los ojos y encontró que la mano le pertenecía a Arnold y que él la estaba observando atentamente.

Arnold al entrar al cuarto de Helga, la encontró dormida, decidió acercarse y tocar su frente para ver si la fiebre había disminuido, no tenía mucho tiempo su mano en la frente de ella hasta que sintió que alguien lo estaba viendo y vio que era Helga a lo que pregunto:

-discúlpame, ¿Te desperté?- Dijo Arnold apenado.

Helga ignoro la pregunta de Arnold por lo que pregunto: - ¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?

-Si – Arnold decidió ser sincero.

Arnold vio como Helga se sentaba en la cama y lo seguía viendo intensamente a lo que dijo Arnold: -Helga, deberías seguir acostada.

Helga simplemente respondió: -Oye ¿qué pretendes haciendo esto?- Con su típica seriedad lo dijo.

Arnold al escucha esto solo pudo decir - ¿Qué?

-Siempre te estás quejando sin cesar, ¿Qué pretendes ahora? – Dijo Helga no entendiendo la actitud de Arnold.

A lo que Arnold dijo: -¿Por qué siempre ves las cosas tan negativamente Helga? Lo hago porque quiero, solo eso. No pretendo nada.

Helga simplemente lo observo y dijo –Hipócrita.

Arnold se molestó con lo que le dijo Helga y contesto: -Qué manera más horrible de decirlo. ¿Y qué si lo fuera? Si así hago feliz a alguien ¿qué más da?

-También hay favores que no se reciben bien – Debatió Helga.

-Dejémoslo hasta ahí Helga. – Dijo Arnold levemente molesto con ella.

Al ver que Helga se veía un poco mejor decidió irse por lo que le dijo:

-¡Si pasa algo o te sientes sola, envíame un mensaje! Vendré en cuanto pueda. – Dijo Arnold ya saliendo de la casa de Helga.

Helga simplemente murmuro: - Ni que fuera una niña- Y volvió a dormirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora era miércoles y nuevamente Helga no había ido a clases, por lo que Arnold al salir de la escuela se dirigió corriendo hacia la casa de Helga, preocupado de que ella aún no se recuperará, él pensó que con lo de ayer ella se sentiría mejor.

Justo cuando llego a la casa de Helga, la encontró saliendo de ella y cerrando la puerta por lo que la llamó.

-¡Helga! ¡Deberías estar descansando! – Insistió Arnold.

-Deja que vaya al súper, ya no tengo fiebre – Dijo Helga totalmente convencida.

-Mentirosa, ¿por qué no fuiste a la escuela hoy entonces? – Preguntó Arnold.

Helga simplemente contestó: - Porque me daba pereza.

Arnold al ver que la llave seguía colocada en la cerradura abrió la puerta e ingreso a la casa de Helga, él sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero en verdad estaba preocupado por ella, por lo que dijo:

-¡Rayos, ya vuelves a hacerte la fuerte! ¡De vuelta a casa!

Helga sintió como Arnold la jalo y la metió a su casa, la fue llevando hasta su cama en donde la acostó y la tapo después le puso el termómetro. Helga simplemente se dejó hacer, quería que Arnold viera con sus propios ojos que ella decía la verdad.

Arnold al ver que el termómetro marcaba 36.1°C solo pudo decir: -Es verdad que te bajó la fiebre.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes cabeza de balón. –Aseguro Helga, resignada.

Arnold simplemente sonrió y dijo: - Me alegro que así sea y yo que había comprado un montón de cosas y ahora ya no servirán, bueno me las llevaré a la pensión.

Arnold volteo a ver a Helga y la encontró viendo su cama en una actitud pensativa a lo que le pregunto: - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Helga levemente sonrojada y sin voltear a ver Arnold dijo: - Gracias.

Arnold al escuchar el "gracias" de Helga se llevó una sorpresa por lo que solo pudo decir: -¿Qué?

Helga al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Arnold se acercó a él y le empezó a jalar una de sus mejillas y le dijo: - ¿A qué viene esa cara tonta?

Arnold no se esperaba esto por lo que empezó a decir: -¡duele, duele!

Helga lo soltó y Arnold simplemente se alejó de ella y hablo.

-Es que no me esperaba que dijeras algo así – Dijo Arnold un poco nervioso.

-¿Eres idiota? Hasta los estudiantes de primaria saben dar las gracias. – Dijo Helga un poco sorprendida por lo que decía Arnold.

-No me refería a eso, me impuse a la fuerza y pensaba que te molestarían esas cosas –Dijo Arnold un poco tímido.

-Me conoces bien. Odio a muerte a las personas que imponen su amabilidad a los demás, "soy buena persona, así que quiéreme, por favor" Me molesta que siempre se acerquen esa clase de personas. No soy tan simple. Al fin y al cabo, se están riendo de los demás. Pero tú no parecías tener motivos ocultos ni buscar nada a cambio, así que pude estar tranquilo. Pero pensé que al menos podía agradecértelo. Sólo eso. – Aseguro Helga.

Arnold no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que decía Helga, por lo que dijo: -¿Qué dices? Si me lo dices así, es hasta desagradable. Estás rara. Claro ¡aún tienes fiebre ¿no?! -

-No tengo, tú mismo ya lo comprobaste antes. – Dijo Helga fastidiada.

-¿No estaría roto el termómetro? – Dijo Arnold medio bromista.

Helga solo se lo quedo viendo, Arnold se acercó a tomarle la temperatura con su mano, por lo que coloco su mano en la frente de Helga, lo hizo tan rápido que Helga tardo en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho Arnold por lo que cuando quiso reaccionar la mano de Arnold ya estaba en su frente, por lo que Helga agarro la mano de Arnold y trato de apartarla, tardo unos segundos en soltar la mano de Arnold por lo que los dos se estaban viendo. Lamentablemente Arnold se sonrojo un poco, al ver esto Helga ella lo soltó, al sentirse liberado Arnold solo pudo decir.

-Bueno, aquí acaba mi trabajo, me voy y por favor mañana ya ve a la escuela- Dijo Arnold, por lo que agarró su mochila y la bolsa que traía y salió corriendo de la casa de Helga sin esperar alguna respuesta.

Mientras iba corriendo hacia la pensión Arnold iba pensando "¡No, no, vamos a guardar lo de ahora como algo malo! En realidad no somos novios, no tiene sentido que mi corazón lata tan rápido. ¡Cálmate ya!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego el jueves y Arnold estaba en su casillero guardando sus cosas y pensando "Ayer no pude dormir. Es como si…" Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por alguien por lo que volteo a ver.

-oye, oye –Helga intentaba llamar Arnold, pero este no le hacía caso, hasta que volteo.

-Hazme caso cuando te estoy llamando Arnold. Me tomo la molestia de saludarte y me ignoras – Dijo Helga molesta.

-¿Qué? Lo siento Helga, estaba un poco distraído – Dijo Arnold mientras cerraba su casillero. Arnold no se atrevía a ver la cara de Helga de frente por lo que tardo más en cerrarlo.

Helga noto esto, por lo que se le quedo viendo y decidió acercarse a Arnold para ver qué le pasaba:

-¿Te contagié el resfriado? – Pregunto Helga.

Arnold al ver a Helga tan cerca de él dio unos pasos para atrás y dijo: - ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! ¡No tengo fiebre y tengo tanta energía como siempre! Así que no falta que te preocupes. – Lo dijo en un tono nervioso.

-¿Quién dijo que estuviera preocupado? Es normal que un esclavo se ofrezca voluntario para servir a su amo ¿no?– Dijo Helga con su típica seriedad y aurea maligna.

Arnold se quedó helado con lo que dijo Helga. Por lo que Helga dijo: - Adiós, y no te distraigas tanto.

Helga empezó a caminar hacia su salón y Arnold se quedó estático pensando "es verdaderamente irritante esta chica". Pudo ver que mientras Helga caminaba se encontraba con algunos chicos y chicas que la saludaban y preguntaban sobre su estado de salud y Helga estaba en su fase de amabilidad y buena onda por lo que saludaba y contestaba a todos regalándoles su gran sonrisa.

Mientras que Arnold veía eso y pensaba "Ya está otra vez engañando a todos con su actitud, nadie querría a una mujer así o eso pensaba yo"

Más tarde en la escuela durante su intermedio le pido a Gerald que salieran hablar al jardín por lo que estaban ahí sentados en una banca mientras que Gerald le preguntaba.

-Amigo, ¿por qué no lo admites de una vez? – Preguntó Gerald.

-¿Qué tengo que admitir Gerald? – Contesto Arnold un poco avergonzado.

-Te gusta Pataki ¿No? – Aseguro Gerald.

Arnold tardo un poco en contestarle a su amigo pero después dijo: - Creo que sí.

-Qué bueno que encontraste a alguien de quien enamorarte. – Dijo Gerald.

Pero Arnold dudaba que fuera bueno por lo que pregunto a Gerald. - ¿Pero no es lo más vergonzoso del mundo? ¡Si antes no paraba de hablar mal de ella! – Dijo Arnold sumamente nervioso y desesperado.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer? Uno no puede escoger de quién se va a enamorar. No podemos darle órdenes al corazón. Pero deberías ser honesto con tus sentimientos. Seguro que así serás más feliz– Dijo Gerald a su amigo, dándole un poco de tranquilidad.

Arnold se quedó viendo a su amigo por lo que dijo un poco más optimista -¡Sí! Quizás tengas razón.

-Animo viejo, te estaré apoyando – Dijo Gerald animando a Arnold.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

Mientras iban caminando ya para sus casas Helga iba entretenida jugando con su celular no sin estar observando que Arnold iba demasiado pensativo, no sabía él porque de su actitud, pero lo dejaría por el momento.

Mientras que Arnold estaba pensando "¿Será mejor que me declare? Pero ya somos novios, aunque sea mentira"

Helga se fastidio de ver a Arnold por lo que se inclinó un poco y le jalo su mejilla, logrando que Arnold al fin reaccionara.

Arnold al notar el dolor en su mejilla y que aún no se la soltaba Helga dijo. - ¿Qué?

Helga al ver que ya tenía la atención de él dijo: - No dejes que tu cerebro se vaya de paseo mientras estás conmigo. – Aun jalándole la mejilla a Arnold

-¿Tanta atención quieres? – Dijo Arnold tratando de recuperar su mejilla.

Helga soltó la mejilla de Arnold y solo porque vio que en su pierna estaba parado en dos patas un perrito, escucho que su dueña lo llamaba.

-¡Oye, Pinky! Disculpa señorita por la molestia - Dijo la dueña que estaba demasiado agitada a Helga.

-No es nada, que lindo es, disculpe ¿puedo tocarlo? – dijo Helga muy amable con la señora.

-Adelante, adelante, acarícialo – Dijo la dueña muy feliz de que no haya causa problemas.

Arnold no podía creer lo que veía, era una Helga totalmente diferente, jugando con el perrito y ella se divertía, nunca había visto a Helga así y mucho menos con esa hermosa sonrisa que le estaba dando al perrito. "¡no es justo! ¿Y esa sonrisa? Además esa sonrisa no era la de la princesa que daba a todos era otra ¿verdad? De verdad le gustan los perros".

Helga al notar como la estaba viendo Arnold pregunto: - ¿Tú también quieres que te acaricie?

Arnold al escuchar esto dijo: -¿qué? ¡¿Es que eres tonta?! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

-Porque tienes una expresión anhelante – Dijo simplemente Helga.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Arnold. "¡No puede ser! ¿De verdad me veía así? Pero puede que esté en lo cierto. Pensé que me gustaría que pusiera esa expresión al estar conmigo" Arnold levemente se sonrojo y decidió voltear a otro lado para que Helga no lo siguiera molestando.

Arnold no noto cuando el perro y la dueña se fueron, fue mucho después cuando escucho a Helga quejarse.

-Cuantos pelos… - Dijo Helga mientras se sacudía su ropa.

-Si tanto te gustan, ¿por qué no tienes uno? –Preguntó Arnold.

-No tendré ninguno – Dijo Helga.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Arnold, extrañado de la respuesta de Helga.

-Hace tiempo tuve uno, murió cuando iba en segundo de primaria. Si pienso que tendré que volver a despedirme algún día, no puedo tener otro animal. – Aseguro Helga.

-Ya veo… - Contesto Arnold un poco triste.

-Además, ya te tengo a ti, eres mi esclavo y en cualquier momento te puedo pedir que seas un perro- Agrego Helga muy sonriente.

-¡Helga no me hagas hacer eso! – Exclamo Arnold intensamente.

-Ya veremos cabeza de balón, ya veremos. – Dijo Helga.

Helga se adelantó a caminar, mientras que Arnold se quedó atrás pensando "No podemos seguir como hasta ahora, lo he decidido, Me le declararé. No quiero una novia de mentira, quiero ser su novio de verdad. Quiero que Helga sienta lo mismo que yo".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era noche y Arnold se encontraba en su habitación pensando todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Helga y también como se le declararía ya que con esta chica todo es demasiado raro, por lo que no tenía ni la menor idea de que movimientos hacer.

Mientras estaba en la cama, escucho que abrían la puerta de su cuarto, él se levantó un poco solo para ver y vio que era su abuelo por lo que dijo:

-Hombre pequeño, la mamá de Arnie nos envió demasiado vegetales, tal vez podrías llevarle alguno a tu amigo Gerald ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien Abuelo, se las llevaré –Aseguro Arnold.

Su abuelo salió de su habitación y Arnold se levantó de su cama y pensó "Gerald, ¡lo siento, pero ayúdame! Por lo que bajo inmediatamente agarro la bolsa que iba a llevar y corrió hacia la dirección de Helga.

Cuando llego a la casa de Helga inmediatamente toco el timbre y mientras esperaba estaba viendo si se veía bien por lo que decidió que sí. Escucho unos pasos y una voz diciendo: -Voy

La puerta se abrió pero no se esperaba ver que había un chico que la abría, el chico dijo:

-Es un chico, como siempre – Aseguro este.

Arnold se quedó impactado por lo que vio y escucho, hasta que escucho la voz de Helga diciendo:

-¿Quién es?

Helga abrió la puerta a todo lo que daba y ella también se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con Arnold del otro lado, algo que ella no se esperaba, por lo que dijo.

-¿Arnold?

El chico que abrió la puerta como vio que nadie hablaba dijo:

-Bueno, yo me voy ya.

Helga solo dijo: -Esta bien.

Arnold decidió por fin hablar y dijo: -¿Quién es? ¿Un conocido?

-ES un chico que ligo conmigo un día en la ciudad – Dijo Helga tranquilamente.

El cerebro de Arnold tardo en captar lo que dijo Helga pero ya después pensó: "¿Qué? Si estaba en su casa es que…" Como siempre sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-¿Y tú qué querías? – Pregunto Helga como si nada.

-Helga, ¿no crees que sería mejor acabar con esto? – Pregunto Arnold levemente sonrojado.

-¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres Arnold? – Contesto Helga.

-Me refiero a lo de ir alternando entre muchos chicos. – Dijo Arnold un poco avergonzado.

-¿Qué? No digas cosas que suenan tan mal, yo no hago eso cabezón. Pero ¿Por qué tengo que escuchar esto de alguien que ni siquiera es mi novio? Lo que yo haga es asunto mío. – Aseguro Helga.

-Pero no está bien – Aseguro Arnold.

-¿Por qué no? No es algo en lo que deban meterse los demás – Pregunto Helga un poco curiosa con lo que dijera Arnold.

\- Puede que no, pero… pero… - Lamentablemente Arnold se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso y no podía decir lo que pensaba, Helga noto esto a lo que dijo.

-¿Qué pasa? Si tienes más quejas las escucharé. -

-No me gusta, a mí no me gusta – Al principio Arnold lo dijo triste pero ya después lo afirmo elevando un poco su voz.

Helga se sorprendió con lo que dijo Arnold, por lo que solo atino a verlo.

Arnold le dijo a Helga: -¡porque te quiero!, ¡me gustas! – Aseguro Arnold.

Helga se sorprendió con lo que escucho de Arnold pero se acordó de su sueño, por lo que decidió cambiar de táctica y dijo:

-Eres realmente simple Arnold, Te equivocas. – Helga lo dijo acercándose un poco a Arnold

-¿Qué? – Dijo Arnold sin entender a que se refería Helga.

-Es simple Arnold, nunca habías salido con una chica antes, ¿no? Pero como te pusiste a fingir que éramos novios, ahora crees que me quieres o te gusto – Aseguro Helga.

-Espera Helga, ¿Dice que mis sentimientos por ti son solo un malentendido? – Pregunto Arnold un poco dudoso.

A lo que contesto Helga. – Exacto.

Arnold no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que dijo: - Bien, ya veo. Ahora que lo dices, puede que tengas razón.

-¿Verdad? – Dijo Helga. Hacia Arnold.

-Me alegro de que fuera un malentendido. La verdad es que no quería enamorarme de ti – Dijo Arnold aun dudando.

-Pues me alegro de haberlo aclarado y ayudarte en esto Arnoldo. – Dijo Helga.

Arnold ya no aguantaba todo lo que sentía por lo que dijo: - ¡toma, unos vegetales! Adiós.

Helga recibió la bolsa y se quedó viendo como Arnold salía corriendo. Ella sabía que había hecho lo correcto por lo que simplemente negó con la cabeza e ingreso a su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hola, he regresado, se que no tengo disculpas pero es que anduve preparándome para mi examen de titulación y pues ahora solo estoy esperando calificaciones, espero que les guste este capitulo, porque a mi me encanto escribirlo, mori de risa en algunas partes y otras me daban ganas de golpear a Helga jajaja.**

 **Espero sus reviews y la próxima semana subo el siguiente capitulo.**

 **saludos!**


	4. Vamos por Todo

**TEXTO CON COMILLAS PERO ANTES DE ESTA DICEN PENSANDO SIGNIFICA QUE ES LO QUE PIENSA EL PERSONAJE.**

 ** _LETRA EN CURSIVA SON LOS FLASH BACKS._**  
 **CREO QUE ES TODO. CUALQUIER QUEJA, COMENTARIO Y ASI EN UN REVIEW.**

 _La historia me pertenece más los personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon._

 _ES UNA HISTORIA AU, POR LO QUE ALGUNOS HECHOS DE LA CARICATURA PASARON O NO._

 **CAPITULO 4**

Arnold seguía corriendo por las calles hasta que llegó un momento en donde se cansó de hacerlo por lo que siguió caminando pensando "Ni siquiera soy capaz de que ella crea en una declaración de amor, ¿Cómo puede ser tan mala o retorcida?, Quizás sería mejor fingir que solo fue un malentendido."

Arnold seguía caminando y sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho una voz.

-Sí que acabaron pronto. ¿Acaso te echó? – Dijo el chico que Arnold había visto abriendo la puerta de Helga hace un momento.

Arnold no entendía lo que decía este chico y ni siquiera lo había reconocido al principio, hasta que su cerebro empezó a trabajar y pensó "Oh, ¿no es el chico de antes?

El chico se quedó viendo a Arnold por lo que decidió seguir hablando.

-Así que es verdad que Helga dejó de divertirse con chicos. -

Arnold al escuchar esto solo pudo decir: -¿Qué? –

El chico le dijo: - Vaya, ¿no te dijo nada? –

Arnold simplemente negó con la cabeza y espero a que el chico le dijera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Helga se encontraba en su habitación, como siempre en su casa no había nadie, por lo que estaba en su cama acostada, recordando toda la conversación que había tenido con Arnold hace un rato, se volteó a ver la bolsa que Arnold le había dado, justo cuando ella había dejado de pensar en eso, sonó el timbre, por lo que no le quedo de otra que levantarse e ir a ver quién era, ya estaba fastidiada de estar abriendo y cerrando la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold después de lo que le dijo el chico decidió correr directamente a la casa de Helga, necesitaba una explicación pero ya, no entendía él porque de su actitud.

Llego a casa de Helga y toco el timbre, mientras esperaba en la puerta decidió tranquilizar un poco su respiración y saber cómo iba abordar a Helga con esto.

Helga abrió la puerta y nunca se esperó volver a encontrarse con el rostro de Arnold, por lo que la sorprendió bastante, por lo que dijo. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres ahora Arnoldo? –

Arnold al estar tan agitado por correr tanto y prefiriendo ir al punto pregunto. -¿Qué quieres decir que lo dejaste porque ahora tienes un esclavo? Me encontré con el chico de antes y me lo contó. Dijo que dejaste de salir con chicos porque ahora tienes un esclavo. Que él solo vino porque se olvidó algo en tu casa. – Lo dijo todo de prisa y ansioso por saber que explicación le daría.

Helga se molestó con el chico, "porque tenía que ser tan hablador y justo encontrarse con el cabeza de balón". Por lo que solo dijo. -¿Por qué tuvo que decirte?-

Arnold para ya no distraerse y además vio como Helga reacciono cuando le dijo eso, decidió asegurarse de algo.

-El esclavo soy yo. ¿No?, ¿Qué quiere decir que lo dejaste por mí culpa? – Insistía Arnold.

Helga ya estaba fastidiada de todo este tema por lo que solo dijo:

-Nada especial. Se me habrán adormecido los sentidos – dijo Helga con su voz tan seria.

Arnold no le creía eso por lo que pregunto: - ¿Adormecido? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Helga? –

-Yo que se Arnoldo, yo creo que al pasar tiempo contigo se me habrá pegado tu estúpida forma de pensar – Dijo Helga ya fastidiada.

Arnold se apeno un poco por lo que decía Helga y dijo: -¿Qué dices? –

Arnold espero a que Helga contestara pero solo vio a Helga parada en la puerta viendo de lado por lo que decidió aclarar algo.

-No es un malentendido, de verdad me gustas Helga. Me irritas y hubo un momento en el que pensé en dejar de quererte. ¡Pero no puedo mentirme a mí mismo! ¡No pararé! ¡Aunque ahora no me creas, te lo diré hasta que me creas! Me esforzare en conquistarte Helga, solo ¡Recuérdalo!

Helga simplemente observo a Arnold por lo que le dijo:

-Y no hace falta que te esfuerces más. Si te pones pesado, me molestarás, así que te creeré. Esto va ser divertido. – Contesto una Helga con tono resignado.

Arnold no se esperaba esta reacción de Helga, no sabía que pensar o hacer por lo que pregunto:

-¿Entonces Helga? – Dijo Arnold un poco dudoso de la respuesta que le daría Helga.

-¿Entonces que Cabezón? – Preguntó igual Helga sin saber a qué se refería Arnold.

-¿Qué pasa si me crees? – Pregunto Arnold levemente ilusionado de que pasará.

-¿Qué pasa de qué? – Nuevamente preguntó Helga un poco desesperada de que Arnold no fuera directo con ella.

-Pues, este… ¿te gusto o no, Helga? – Pregunto Arnold un poco tímido aunque muy en el fondo estaba un poco ilusionado.

-¿Quién sabe? – Contesto Helga con su típica seriedad.

Arnold al escuchar esto se exalto y dijo: - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Si no me lo dices claramente, no sé qué debo hacer, Helga! –

-Pues tómate tu tiempo y piénsalo. Pásate los días pendientes de todas y cada una de mis acciones y reacciones –Helga contesto desafiando a Arnold y a su vez acercando su cara junto al de Arnold.

Al escuchar esto Arnold simplemente se quedó en shock y pensó "¡¿qué?!

Helga al ver la reacción de Arnold le gusto ver eso por lo que agrego:

-Suena divertido, ¿verdad? – Diciéndolo Helga con una leve sonrisa sarcástica.

Arnold no se esperaba esto y menos lo último que dijo Helga por lo pensó "¿A eso te referías con que iba a ser divertido?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era la mañana y había comenzado otro día de escuela, por lo que en el intermedio se encontró con su amigo Gerald y le platico lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¿Por qué me hace esto? – Arnold se seguía preguntando esto desde que se fue de la casa de Helga y lamentablemente no pudo dormir.

Gerald simplemente miro a su amigo y negó con la cabeza y preguntó.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir gustándote después de que te hiciera eso? –

-¡No lo sé Gerald! ¡A mí también me gustaría saberlo! – Dijo Arnold ya bastante exaltado.

-¿Y qué vas hacer a partir de ahora? – Pregunto dudoso Gerald a Arnold.

-Si no puedo dejar de quererla, solo me queda una cosa, esforzarme para que Helga se fije en mí. ¡Dejaré de ser su lobo y esclavo! Como ella me dice – Dijo muy decidido Arnold.

-Arnold, realmente eres todo un masoquista – Dijo Gerald mientras se compadecía de él.

-Gerald, mejor di que tengo agallas, creo que suena mejor – Respondió Arnold resignado.

Después de recuperarse de lo que le dijo Gerald, pregunto:

-Así que Gerald,… - Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más su amigo lo interrumpió.

-No cuentes conmigo, Arnold – Dijo Gerald.

-¿Cómo? – Pegunto Arnold sorprendido por la velocidad en que Gerald se negó.

-Te diré amigo, no hablo mucho con Pataki, así que no podré ayudarte demasiado. – Aseguro Gerald.

-No creo que pueda vencer a esa retorcida yo solo. ¿No habrá por ahí alguien que conozca las debilidades y los momentos embarazosos de Helga? – Dijo Arnold un poco decaído al principio pero después un poco desesperado.

Gerald escucho a Arnold y negó por lo que dijo:

-¿Es que piensas amenazarla? – Gerald notaba la desesperación de Arnold y eso le causo un poco de gracia pero no diría ni demostraría nada.

Arnold simplemente no contestó por lo que ambos decidieron despedirse con su saludo secreto y se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold y Helga estaban caminando para ir a sus respectivas casas, pero Arnold estaba sumido en sus pensamientos "¿De verdad no habrá alguien así? Quizás me le declaré demasiado pronto. ¿Cómo me enfrentare a ella ahora que perfeccionó sus defensas?" Todo eso lo pensaba Arnold mientras veía como los demás chicos que iban pasando se despedían muy amigablemente de Helga y ella simplemente los despedía con su mano y dándoles su sonrisa de amabilidad.

Helga vio que Arnold como siempre andaba distraído pero ahora más que siempre, mientras caminaban ella escuchaba como la llamaban para despedirse de ella, era lo mismo todos los días, por lo que simplemente sacudía su mano y les daba su sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental.

Ya estaban alejados de la escuela e iban pasando por un campo, ella pudo ver que había algunas chicas jugando voleibol y vio como un balón iba directo hacia ella, por lo que se hizo a un lado, por lo que él que recibió el impacto del balón fue Arnold quien cayó y se empezó a sobar.

Arnold al ver que había sido golpeado con un balón inmediatamente volteo a donde debía estar Helga y pudo ver que ella estaba un paso atrás observándolo, él simplemente dijo:

-Eso dolió…- Mientras se sobaba en donde le había golpeado.

-Pudiste haberlo esquivado cabezón, pero como siempre tienes la cabeza en las nubes – Dijo Helga con su tono serio sin dejar de verlo.

Arnold simplemente negó con la cabeza hasta que escucho una voz de una chica.

-¡¿Estas bien?! Perdón, fui yo la que di el saque. ¡Lo siento! –Pregunto una chica que se iba acercando a ellos.

Arnold se paró y seguía observando a la chica, mientras que Helga también veía a esta chica.

La chica hablo. – Me emocioné demasiado y…-

Lo que Arnold no se espero es que Helga le daba un leve golpe a la cabeza a esta chica por lo que Arnold no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que dijo.

-Helga, no tienes por qué hacer eso. – Dijo Arnold un poco preocupado por la actitud de Helga hacia esa chica y emocionado de que Helga lo estaba protegiendo.

La chica se empezó a sobar el brazo pero dijo. – No, es normal molestarse si hieren a su novio. – Dijo la chica entendiendo el porqué del golpe.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en reconocerme Phoebe? – Preguntó Helga un poco molesta de que Phoebe no la reconociera.

-¡Pero si eres tú Helga! – Respondió Phoebe un poco sorprendida de encontrársela.

-Date cuenta antes Phoebe – Contesto Helga ya aliviada de que la reconociera.

Arnold no entendía por lo que preguntó. -¿Qué? ¿Se conocen? –

Phoebe invito a un café a Arnold para disculparse nuevamente con él y de paso platicar con su amiga por lo que los tres se dirigieron al café.

-En serio, siento mucho lo de antes, de verdad, me siento tan apenada. Quien iba a pensar que golpearía al novio de Helga – Dijo Phoebe al principio muy apenada y divertida al final.

-¡Su novio! – Dijo Arnold muy emocionado pero al instante se escuchó lo que dijo Helga.

-No es mi novio – Aseguro Helga.

Arnold simplemente vio a Helga un poco molesto, pero tenía razón no eran nada aun.

-No seas tímida Helga. ¡Si tienes novio, deberías habérmelo dicho de inmediato, ya que soy tu mejor amiga!– Dijo Phoebe picando un poco a Helga a que confesará.

Arnold simplemente veía la interacción que tenían ellas dos por lo que pensó "¿Es un sueño? ¿Una ilusión? Helga está hablando amigablemente con otra chica"

Phoebe al ver que Helga no los iba a presentar decidió hacerlo por su cuenta.

-Yo me llamo Phoebe Heyerdahl, ¡encantada en conocerte! ¿Y tú eres? – Dijo Phoebe

\- Lo mismo digo, me llamo Arnold Shortman, este ¿ustedes dos son amigas de la infancia?– Preguntó Arnold.

-Bueno, nos conocemos desde el kínder así que sí, somos amigas de la infancia, aún seguimos viéndonos de vez en cuando, aunque ahora vamos a escuelas diferentes. – Dijo Phoebe un poco triste.

Helga simplemente veía este intercambio con su semblante de aburrida por lo que dijo.

-Tiene que ser sofocante que solo haya puras chicas en tu escuela. –

-Eso es lo divertido, Helga. Deberías de intentarlo. Aunque si hubieras venido a mi escuela, no podrías haber conocido a un chico tan guapo – Dijo Phoebe feliz de que Helga mínimo hablara con alguien.

Arnold al escuchar esto se alegró por lo que dijo Phoebe pero Helga al notar esto aclaro.

-Ya te dije que no… - Dijo Helga con tono aburrido.

A lo que Phoebe se acercó a Arnold y le dijo. – Si Helga te molesta mucho, dímelo. Hablaré con ella o llegado en caso practicare con ella mis artes marciales. –

-Como siempre, no escucha lo que dicen los demás – Dijo Helga resignada de que Phoebe no le hiciera caso.

Mientras que Arnold se emocionaba, ya había encontrado la persona que conocía a Helga y tal vez si le pedía su ayuda le ayudaría para que Helga se fijará en él.

Helga ya estaba aburrida de todo esto, por lo que para distraerse decidió ir al sanitario por lo que se los dijo a sus acompañantes y se fue.

Arnold al ver que se quedaba solo con Phoebe decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad y pedirle si podían hablar a solas cuando se fueran de ahí a lo que Phoebe dijo que sí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold y Phoebe se encontraban solos por lo que Arnold empezó a contarle todo a Phoebe para ver si le podía ayudar.

-Ya veo… entiendo la situación, tenía que ser Helga para pedirte ese tipo de cosas, deja que hable con ella– Dijo Phoebe después de escuchar todo lo que le había dicho Arnold.

Arnold al escuchar esto se espantó por lo que dijo. - ¿Qué?, ¡NO! – Dijo desesperado de que se enterará.

-¡no se debe de jugar con los sentimientos de la gente! Eso lo debe saber Helga, tú espérame aquí iré a ver a Helga y aclarare ya mismo las cosas. – Dijo Phoebe empezando a caminar rápido hacia la casa de Helga.

Arnold al ver esto, se levantó y alcanzo a Phoebe diciéndole.

-¡No, no!, ¡espera Phoebe! – Dijo Arnold desesperado.

Phoebe escucho la voz de Arnold desesperado por lo que se detuvo y espero a que Arnold dijera algo.

-No me refería a eso Phoebe, no quiero reprocharle de nada a Helga. –

Phoebe al escuchar esto de Arnold se sorprendió y dijo- ¿Qué? –

-Yo no pienso que tenga que cambiar su forma de ser, haga lo que haga conmigo, sea como sea, yo la quiero. Solo quiero que ella también se enamore de mí. Por eso, ¡ayúdame, por favor! – Dijo Arnold un poco triste y esperanzado.

Phoebe se quedó asombrada, jamás pensó que alguien quisiera a Helga de esa forma por lo que contesto.

-Arnold… eres un chico increíble, ¡está bien! ¡Seré tu aliada, Arnold! ¡Juntos conquistaremos el corazón de Helga! – Aseguro Phoebe.

-¡Muchas gracias Phoebe! – Dijo Arnold muy emocionado de que Phoebe aceptará.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde ese día Phoebe visitaba más seguido la casa de Helga para sacar un poco más de información que podría ayudarle a Arnold.

Un día por la noche en la casa de Helga, Phoebe decidió atacar.

-¡Helga! De estos chicos que están en la revista ¿Cuál te gusta más a ti? – Pregunto Phoebe con una revista que estaban 4 chicos, el primero era un chico intelectual con lentes y vestido de traje, el segundo era un chico con estilo de rock todo de negro con botas negras, tatuajes y percings, el tercer chico tenia estilo como de bohemio con boina y ropa casual, el cuarto chico estaba todo musculoso con casi nada de ropa.

Phoebe acerco la revista justo enfrente de la cara de Helga por lo que dijo Helga.

-¡No lo acerques tanto!, ¿Viniste tan tarde expresamente para preguntarme esta tontería? – Dijo Helga un poco molesta.

-Helga, es que pensándolo bien y todo el tiempo que nos conocemos, no sé qué tipo de chicos te gustan, pensé que podrían servirme – Dijo Phoebe muy inocentemente.

¿Y para que iba a servirte? – pregunto Helga.

-¡Tú elige uno y ya! No te cuesta nada Helga. – Dijo Phoebe tratando de convencer a Helga.

Helga simplemente observo la revista y señalo al chico número 1 por lo que dijo Phoebe.

-Entiendo. ¡El chico intelectual!, bueno siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera un chico por ti? –

Helga no entendía la actitud de Phoebe con ella y más porque se acercaba demasiado a ella por lo que contestó.

-Ahora eres tú la que está muy cerca. – Dijo Helga ya fastidiada con la actitud de Phoebe.

Phoebe se alejó y dijo: – Entiendo. No te gusta que se te acerquen demasiado, ¿no? –

Después Phoebe fue a sacar unas fotos que tenia de unos chicos musculosos con diferentes poses y se las mostro a Helga a lo que dijo Phoebe.

-De estas 6 poses ¿Cuál te gusta más?, déjame decirte que a mí me gusta la número 3. – Viendo las fotos.

Helga simplemente seguía sin entender por lo que prefirió ignorar la pregunta, Phoebe al ver que no contestaba dijo.

-¡Bien, siguiente!, ¿aparato electrónico favorito?

-El celular – Contesto Helga.

Después de muchas preguntas más Phoebe decidió irse a su casa, inmediatamente que llego a su casa le mando un mensaje de texto a Arnold dándole todas las respuestas que dio Helga, por lo que Arnold al tener todo eso, decidió ponerlo en práctica al día siguiente en la escuela.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en la escuela Helga llego directo a su casillero para sacar los libros que necesitaría para esa clase por lo que Arnold fue a buscar a Helga a su casillero por lo que le hablo.

-Buenos días, Helga – Dijo Arnold muy feliz.

Helga al escuchar la voz de Arnold se sorprendió de que estuviera él ahí, nunca había estado en su casillero por lo que volteo a verlo y quedo aún más sorprendida pudo ver que Arnold iba peinado de diferente forma, llevaba lentes y estaba vestido de traje. Helga simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir.

Mientras que Arnold recordaba lo que le había dicho Phoebe "¡Empezaremos con su tipo de hombre: un chico inteligente!"

Helga después de recuperarse de la sorpresa dijo.

-¿Por qué llevas eso? – Viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo.

Arnold no se esperaba que le preguntará por lo que preparo una excusa.

-Bueno… como estamos en el cambio de estación, pensé en cambiar mi look por uno más intelectual. – Dijo Arnold un poco nervioso y esperanzado de que Helga le creyera.

Helga solamente escucho y se acercó a Arnold para quitarle los lentes, Arnold noto cuando Helga se los había quitado y no sabía qué hacer, hasta que escucho que Helga hablo.

\- Son de mentira – Afirmo Helga mientras seguía analizando los lentes.

-¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Arnold a Helga.

-No te quedan bien – Aseguro Helga.

-¿Qué? Qué molesta eres. ¡Cómo si a ti te quedaran mejor! – Dijo Arnold reclamando y desafiándola.

-Repite eso cabeza de balón – Dijo Helga en tono presumido. Mientras se colocaba los lentes y volteaba a ver a Arnold agregando. – Si te atreves – Helga se puso frente a frente de Arnold viéndolo con los lentes puestos, Arnold se llevó una gran sorpresa porque efectivamente Helga se veía hermosa con los lentes puestos, por lo que simplemente se sonrojo y se la quedo viendo.

Helga al ver la reacción de Arnold, se los quito y se los devolvió, mientras que Helga se volvía a voltear para cerrar su casillero, mientras que Arnold aprovecho ese momento para salir corriendo directo a su casillero para llamar a Phoebe.

-No sirvió para nada – Dijo Arnold en la llamada de Phoebe, mientras que aún seguía nervioso y recordando cómo se veía Helga con los lentes puestos.

Mientras del otro lado de la línea Phoebe dijo: - ¡no te preocupes Arnold!, ¡tendrás más oportunidades! –

En la salida Helga estaba esperando a Arnold sentada en una de las bancas del jardín de la escuela, anteriormente ella le había pedido que le comprara un jugo por lo que lo estaba esperando.

-Helga- Dijo Arnold.

Helga volteo al escuchar su nombre y vio que Arnold estaba casi hasta el otro extremo por lo que lo vio y dijo:

-Sí que tardaste cabeza de balón, ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para comprar un jugo? – Dijo Helga.

Helga pudo ver que Arnold tenía entre sus manos una pinza para recoger basura y que en donde estaba la pinza puso el jugo y Arnold agarro del otro extremo así quedando distanciados, Helga se extrañó de esto, por lo que tomo el jugo.

Mientras que Arnold hacia un gran esfuerzo al dirigir la pinza hacia Helga y recordó lo que Phoebe le dijo _"Lo que Helga quiere que un chico haga por ella es… ¡no acercarse! Él pregunto ¿En serio?"_

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Helga totalmente extrañada por la actitud de Arnold.

Arnold levemente sonrojado por el esfuerzo que hizo contesto. – Manteniendo las distancias. –

-Oh ya veo Arnold, así que no quieres acercarte a mí, ¿eh? – Dijo Helga molesta y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Arnold al escuchar esto se espantó y se defendió. -¡¿Qué?!No, no, es eso. – Dijo desesperado.

-Y eso que ahora tenía ganas de darte un abrazo – Dijo Helga simplemente mientras agarraba su jugo y se levantaba de la banca.

Arnold al escuchar esto se emocionó y dijo. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad?!¡Oye! Sí que pesa… - Helga puso en la pinza la mochila de Arnold por lo que esa fue la razón de que Arnold se quejará.

Mientras Helga caminaba y tomaba su jugo escucho que Arnold decía.

-¿Y lo del abrazo? ¿Helga? – Dijo Arnold totalmente desesperado de perder esa oportunidad que tenía.

Como era de esperarse no hubo abrazo, por lo que Arnold totalmente desanimado llamo nuevamente a Phoebe y decirle –Lo de no acercarse es imposible. –

Phoebe mientras escuchaba a Arnold contesto. –Ya veo, ¡pues esta será la última oportunidad! Aplica todo lo que te dije Arnold.- Contesto Phoebe con emoción a Arnold.

-¿Aplicar todo? ¿Estas segura Phoebe? – Dijo Arnold un poco desconfiado.

Mientras del otro lado de la línea Phoebe asentía. –Si Arnold inténtalo. –

Entonces Arnold a la salida se presentó vestido de traje, con lentes, con un celular colgado como collar y de gorra del animal favorito de Helga, inmediatamente busco a Helga en los pasillos hasta que la encontró.

-Helga, mientras volvemos a casa, podemos hablar sobre los celulares y tú animal favorito. ¿Qué te parece? ¡Criminal! – Dijo Arnold ya totalmente desesperado, si esto no funcionaba, no sabía que más hacer.

Helga vio a Arnold y decidió ignorarlo, por lo que siguió caminando hacia su salón.

Mientras que Arnold se quedó ahí parado viendo como Helga se iba por lo que murmuro.

-Ya lo sabía – Todo desanimado dijo Arnold.

Gerald se extrañó de ver a su amigo de esa forma, por lo que se acercó a él.

-Arnold, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto Gerald un poco asustado y preocupado de verlo así.

Arnold al escuchar la voz de su amigo Gerald volteo a verlo y prefirió irse corriendo a cambiarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en la pensión por la noche Arnold que estaba en su cuarto acostado en su cama, llamo a Phoebe y le dijo – No conseguí gustarle más y me miró como si estuviera loco, incluso mi amigo Gerald me vio así – Dijo Arnold triste y desanimado.

Phoebe al escuchar a Arnold así respondió. – No entiendo por qué no funcionó, no importa, a estas alturas podemos enfrentarnos a ella con algo especial. Aunque no me sorprende Helga es una excelente oponente formidable.

Arnold al escuchar la voz de Phoebe diciéndole eso pregunto. – ¿Algo especial?, Phoebe no es momento de que la admires.

Phoebe contestó: -Perdóname Arnold, veras que todo saldrá bien. Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –

Arnold se sorprendió de que Phoebe aun siguiera apoyándolo por lo que dijo: - Eres muy buena persona Phoebe, siendo sincero, no pensé que te tomarías la molestia en ayudarme.

Phoebe simplemente dijo. - ¿Ah, sí? Bueno Arnold, lo digo porque tú también te estas esforzando, no solo yo, al verte darlo todo, me entran ganas de apoyarte. Me gusta la gente que se esfuerza como tú Arnold.

Arnold al escuchar las palabras de Phoebe solo pudo decir. –Gracias Phoebe, tus palabras me hacen sentirme mejor y me animan a que no me rinda. Bien ahora a pensar en una nueva estrategia Phoebe. -

Phoebe al escuchar el cambio de voz de Arnold a una más animada dijo. -¡eso es! ¡Está vez haremos que se enamore completamente de ti!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Phoebe llamo a Helga para ver si podía ir a su departamento a pasar el rato a lo que Helga dijo que si, lo que no se esperaba Helga es que cuando llegara Phoebe también estaría ahí Arnold, por lo que los dejo pasar y se resignó a pasar una tarde con ellos.

Phoebe le susurro a Arnold que aplicarían la primera estrategia 'pegarse bien juntos viendo la tele' a lo que Arnold simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-De repente me dieron ganas de ver la tele en tu casa, la tele es muy divertida, lo es– Dijo Phoebe a Helga.

Estaban los tres en el sillón frente a la tele, en una esquina estaba Helga, en medio estaba Arnold y en la otra estaba Phoebe, la cual Phoebe estaba empujando hacia Arnold para que quedaran juntos él y Helga pero lo que no se esperaban era que Helga terminara levantándose haciendo que ellos se cayeran en el sillón, Helga simplemente los observaba.

Al ver que esto no funcionaba decidió susurrarle a Arnold aplicaremos la 'estrategia final' Arnold escucho esto y ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería con eso por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Phoebe hizo sentar a Helga y con un reloj con cadena empezó a moverlo de extremo a extremo, Helga simplemente hizo lo que le pedían, mientras que Arnold entendió lo que quería hacer Phoebe por lo que simplemente observo, lamentablemente el plan no funcionó ya que Phoebe se durmió.

Después de ese fracaso decidieron irse de la casa de Helga, podían ver que ella estaba levemente molesta, por lo que ambos decidieron caminar a ver si se les ocurrían nuevas ideas.

-Arnold, ¿Se te ocurrió algo nuevo? – Dijo Phoebe ya bastante desanimada

-Nada Phoebe, lo siento – Contesto Arnold igual o peor de desanimado que Phoebe.

-No te disculpes Arnold, a mí tampoco se me ocurrió nada. ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Dijo Phoebe resignada.

-Al no tener resultados después de todo lo que hicimos, me da la sensación de que yo no soy él adecuado para Helga – Dijo Arnold muy triste.

-¿A qué viene esa negatividad Arnold? Si acabamos de empezar. ¡Sí te rindes, ahí se acaba todo! Te apoyare hasta el final, ¡ánimos Arnold! Sabíamos que iba ser difícil pero no imposible– Dijo Phoebe al principio ligeramente molesta y después más tranquila hacia Arnold.

-Tienes razón Phoebe, ¡alguien dijo una vez que si te rindes, se acaba todo! – Dijo Arnold más animado.

-¡Eso es! ¡Ese es el espíritu! – Apoyo Phoebe

-Si tengo tiempo para deprimirme, puedo pensar en otra cosa, eso creo… - Dijo Arnold ya resignado por lo que se abrazó sus piernas y se quedó ahí un buen rato, mientras que Phoebe simplemente lo observaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era noche por lo que Arnold se encontraba en la pensión, específicamente en su cuarto, escucho que sonó su celular por lo que inmediatamente lo agarro y verifico, vio que era un mensaje de Phoebe diciéndole 'Tengo algo importante que decirte, así que me gustaría que vinieras al parque'

Arnold se extrañó del mensaje por lo que decidió investigar que pasaba, así que se puso su chamarra y salió de la pensión caminando de prisa hacia el parque, al llegar ahí se encontró que Helga también estaba ahí parada.

-¿Helga? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Arnold un poco intrigado.

-Phoebe me cito aquí – Dijo Helga.

-Helga, Arnold, siento haberlos hecho venir de noche – Dijo Phoebe recién llegando.

-No importa Phoebe, ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó Arnold.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante? – Dijo Helga un poco fastidiada de estar ahí de noche y haciendo frio.

-Helga, en verdad lo siento, - Dijo Phoebe con tono de disculpa y sumamente apenada.

-¿Por qué? – Contesto Helga un poco sorprendida de lo que decía Phoebe.

-yo… me enamoré de Arnold. – Dijo Phoebe muy segura de lo que decía.

Arnold, no creía lo que estaba escuchando por lo que solo pudo decir -¿Qué? –

-Se perfectamente lo que él siente por ti, pero no tiene que perseguirte solo para pasarlo mal. Yo nunca lo trataría mal al contrario siempre lo trataría bien, Helga no te importa que me quede con Arnold ¿No? ¿Puedo quedarme con él? Contesta Helga. – Exclamo Phoebe enfrente de Helga.

Helga solo se limitó a observar a su amiga Phoebe y a Arnold, mientras que Arnold hacia lo mismo pasaba su mirada entre Helga y Phoebe.

Helga simplemente sonrió y viendo a Phoebe dijo. – Hagan lo que quieran. –

Arnold no podía creer lo que dijo Helga, sintió una inmensa tristeza, tantos esfuerzos por nada, así de fría puede ser Helga. Simplemente no lo podía creer.

Phoebe se quedó impactada cuando escucho lo que dijo Helga por lo que dijo –Helga… -

Arnold decidió ya no molestar más por lo que dijo: -¿Ah, sí? Está bien. Aunque me aleje, no te importa lo más mínimo, ¿no? ¡Lo entiendo Helga! No volveré a molestarte. –

Al terminar de hablar Arnold salió corriendo, ya no toleraba más estar ahí, estaba enojado, quería gritarle un sinfín de cosas pero no pudo, aun la amaba, que triste pero él aprendería a vivir sin ella.

Phoebe al ver como Arnold salía corriendo grito – ¡Arnold! –

Helga simplemente observo todo y dijo -¡Lo hiciste enfadar! –

Phoebe no creía lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, su amiga no podía ser tan fría o ¿sí?, por lo que decidió enfrentarla.

-¡Fuiste tú, Helga! ¡¿Por qué dijiste algo así?! ¡Ya sabes lo que Arnold siente por ti! – Dijo Phoebe gritándole a Helga bastante enfadada con ella.

-Es justamente lo contrario de lo que quería que dijera ¿no?, fue una actuación pésima. – Dijo Helga tranquilamente a Phoebe.

Phoebe se sorprendió, entonces Helga desde el principio sabia… no podía quedarse con la incógnita por lo que pregunto. -¿Lo sabías? –

-Estaba claro desde el principio que los dos estaban juntos en esto. – Dijo Helga a Phoebe.

-¿Eso también lo sabías? – Pregunto Phoebe incrédula de que Helga se dio cuenta de todo.

-Ahora que sabes que todo lo que hagan es inútil, deja de ayudar en cosas innecesarias – Dijo Helga mientras caminaba a la misma dirección a donde se había ido Arnold.

Phoebe al escuchar eso se molestó y exclamo. - ¡¿Cómo que cosas innecesarias?! ¡Arnold está desesperado porque tú le correspondas! ¡Se está esforzando al máximo! –

-Eso también lo sé – Dijo Helga.

-Si lo sabes, ¡¿Por qué no respondes a sus esfuerzos?! ¡Si eres valiente, deberías enfrentarte directa y seriamente a sus sentimientos! – Dijo Phoebe ya molesta por la actitud de Helga.

-Phoebe, yo decidiré cuándo me enamoro de Arnold. A veces debemos de observar en silencio – Dijo Helga a Phoebe. Helga empezó a caminar esperaba encontrar al cabeza de balón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arnold se detuvo y decidió quedarse a pensar y calmarse, no podía llegar así a la pensión, por lo que se detuvo a observar los carros que pasaban o la gente, mientras pensaba. "Ya está. Me rompió el corazón completamente, si te es tan fácil deshacerte de mí, no digas que te pertenezco…"

-¿Es que piensas suicidarte? – Pregunto Helga a Arnold.

Arnold noto la voz de Helga como siempre distante, se sorprendió de que lo fuera a buscar por lo que solo la observo.

-Vamos, volvamos cabeza de balón. – Dijo Helga viéndolo.

-¿Por qué viniste? Después de decirle eso a Phoebe, ¿Qué más da si me dejas en paz? – Arnold molesto con Helga.

-¿Tanto decir que me quieres y eso es todo lo que puedes soportar cabeza de balón?- Pregunto Helga a Arnold.

Arnold no entendía a Helga por lo que volteo a verla. Helga al ver que Arnold solo la estaba viendo dijo:

-Intentas meterte en mi interior y hacer que confié en ti, si ni siquiera puedes aguantar esto, nunca podrás tenerme. – Aseguro Helga.

Arnold se molestó en la forma en que lo dijo Helga por lo que exclamo:

-¿Por qué tienes que decirlo con esos aires de grandeza? –

\- Y bien cabeza de balón, ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Mientras que Helga terminaba de hablar, le extendió su mano hacia Arnold, él observo esto.

-De verdad que no hay quién te entienda, llegado a este punto, haré lo que dices. ¡Te seguiré queriendo! – Dijo Arnold viéndola fijamente y tomando la mano de Helga.

Helga al escuchar esto, sostuvo la mano más fuerte de Arnold, Arnold sintió esto y se emocionó de que por fin estuvieran avanzando y que mínimo todo lo que había pasado, tenía su recompensa, durante todo el camino se fueron agarrados de las manos.

-¡eres realmente irritante! – Dijo Arnold viendo como Helga simplemente miraba hacia enfrente.

Helga solo dijo – Si, si, ya lo sé cabeza de balón. – Dando una leve sonrisa que nadie pudo ver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **HOLA!**

 **¿QUE LES PARECIO?, ¿COMO VEN A ARNOLD LOGRANDO CONQUISTAR A HELGA? ¿LO LOGRARA? ¿USTEDES QUE HARIAN?**

 **AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, PERDONEN LA TARDANZA PERO EL JUEVES FUE 10 DE MAYO DIA DE LA MADRE AQUI EN MEXICO Y ENTONCES SE ME JUNTO EL TRABAJO, BUSCAR EL REGALO PARA MI MAMÁ Y TERMINE MUERTA EL DÍA. PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO PARA QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

 **CON RESPECTO A LA OTRA HISTORIA QUE TENGO Y QUE NO HE SUBIDO CAPITULO ES PORQUE ANDO EN SHOCK O FALTA DE INSPIRACION POR ESO NO HE PODIDO AVANZARLE COMO QUISIERA PERO PROMETO QUE LA TERMINARÉ, SI QUIEREN COLABORAR O AYUDARME, EN UN REVIEW DE LA HISTORIA Y CON GUSTO ACEPTARE SU AYUDA.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA ( ME REFIERO A LA DE LA PRINCESA) YA ESTOY TERMINANDOLA, EN TOTAL SERAN ENTRE 12 O 13 COMO MAXIMO.**

 **SALUDOS A TODOS QUE LA LEEN, LA PONEN COMO FAVORITOS Y LA SIGUEN.**

 **QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS Y ASI EN UN REVIEW, NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA!**


	5. Navidad y discusiones

**TEXTO CON COMILLAS PERO ANTES DE ESTA DICEN PENSANDO SIGNIFICA QUE ES LO QUE PIENSA EL PERSONAJE.**

 ** _LETRA EN CURSIVA SON LOS FLASH BACKS._**  
 **CREO QUE ES TODO. CUALQUIER QUEJA, COMENTARIO Y ASI EN UN REVIEW.**

 _La historia me pertenece más los personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon._

 _ES UNA HISTORIA AU, POR LO QUE ALGUNOS HECHOS DE LA CARICATURA PASARON O NO._

CAPITULO 5

Iniciaba un nuevo día para Arnold y después de todos los hechos que habían pasado con Helga, él seguía pensando "¿Qué seré para Helga?, ¿Seré solo un esclavo como ella me dice?, ¿o me querrá un poco? Además ya es diciembre y ya hasta adornaron todo Hillwood".

Arnold se encontraba en hora libre sentado y sumido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba como Sid y Stinky hablaban sobre los planes que tenían ellos con sus novias, esto provocaba en Arnold en reflexionar y pensar "Antes no me afectaba las pláticas que tenían Sid y Stinky pero ahora solo me provocan envidia".

Sid y Stinky observaron que Arnold se veía desanimado por lo que Stinky decidió indagar sobre eso.

-Arnold, ¿no te va bien con Hel? – pregunto Stinky un poco sorprendido.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo dices? – Contesto Arnold sorprendido que le preguntaran y lo sorprendieran en esa actitud.

-Porque antes siempre decías algo cuando comentábamos estas cosas – Aseguro Stinky.

-No, este… - Contesto Arnold un poco nervioso de que lo hayan descubierto.

-¿No tienes planes para navidad con Hel? – Pregunto Sid a Arnold.

Por primera vez Arnold pensaba en eso, desde luego no tenían planes ellos dos, pero no pensaba decirles eso a Sid y Stinky por lo que contesto - ¡Sí, claro!, iremos a cenar e intercambiaremos regalos.

-¿Qué? Eso es muy normal, no es propio de Hel – dijo Stinky sorprendido.

-Es muy soso tu plan – Dijo Sid burlándose de Arnold.

Arnold se quedó congelado al escuchar esto, por lo que no sabía que más agregar. Pero antes de eso escucho que Stinky hablaba.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si nos intercambiamos fotos de nuestra cita de navidad? –

-Suena bien ¡Hagámoslo! envíanosla tú también, Arnold. – Aseguro Sid muy contento con esa gran idea.

Arnold no se esperaba este plan, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo. Stinky hablo.

-¡Estoy emocionado, Sid por favor no envíes nada erótico! - Dijo Stinky en tono burlesco.

-¿Qué? No pienso enviar nada así – Exclamo Sid.

Arnold no pudo evitar pensar "Así es, ya estamos a días de navidad" por lo que solo pudo suspirar y mandarle un mensaje de texto a Gerald para verse en los sanitarios para que lo ayude.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en el baño se encontraba Gerald y Arnold de frente, el primero que hablo fue Arnold contándole todo a Gerald.

-Así que, ¿Qué puedo hacer, Gerald? – Pregunto Arnold muy afligido.

Gerald se quedó viendo a Arnold con una expresión de molestia por lo que dijo – Antes que nada viejo, ¿por qué estamos en el baño? –

Arnold dio una leve sonrisa y dijo – Quería regresar a donde empezó todo –

-¿Qué dices? Parece que estás al límite. Ahora que lo pienso, la amiga de Pataki te ayudó antes, ¿no? ¿Por qué no le pides consejo otra vez? – Respondió Gerald ya resignado con la actitud de Arnold.

-¡no! ¡Phoebe es muy buena persona y ayuda muchísimo!, pero Helga es demasiado cruel, ¡es imposible hacer nada con una oponente tan horrible!– Agrego Arnold en un tono levemente desesperado.

-Está bien, está bien, tranquilízate. – Dijo Gerald un poco asustado por como reacciono Arnold.

-Intenté varias cosas, pero sigo sin saber lo que siente Helga. – Dijo Arnold.

-¿Tú qué quieres hacer en navidad con Pataki? – Preguntó Gerald.

Arnold se puso un poco nervioso al contestarle a Gerald, mientras que Gerald solo lo observaba.

-No quiero hacer nada especial, es suficiente para mí con que estemos juntos, vayamos a cenar algún lugar los dos solos- Dijo Arnold un poco sonrojado de confesarle sus planes a Gerald.

-Pues díselo tal cual a Pataki – Aseguro Gerald.

-¿Cómo? – Dijo Arnold sorprendido con la respuesta de Gerald.

-Ya le confesaste tus sentimientos, así que creo que podrías proponérselo sin problemas. Vas a dejar de ser el esclavo de Helga, ¿verdad? – Dijo Gerald.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold empezó a subir los escalones para encontrarse con Helga mientras pensaba que de lo que hablo con Gerald, al ver el pasillo vio a Helga que estaba frotándose las manos y pensó "me gustaría que pasáramos la navidad juntos".

Helga se encontraba en el pasillo esperando al cabeza de balón y frotándose las manos para darse un poco de calor, ella sintió la presencia de Arnold y que la estaba observando, ella simplemente decidió avanzar ya que no aguantaba el frio que había en esa escuela y no se quería imaginar el frio que estaría haciendo afuera, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era frotarse las manos o juntarlas y llevarlas junto a su boca para tratar de calentarlas.

Arnold observo a Helga y se dio cuenta que se veía más seria de lo normal, por lo que seguramente el frio le causaba más molestia a esta chica. Él pensaba si debía proponérselo justo ahí sus planes por lo que agarro valor y dijo.

-Este… Helga ya casi es navidad – Dijo Arnold en un tono un poco tímido.

\- Si – Dijo Helga.

Arnold pensó "¿qué? Eso sonó más áspero de lo normal." Por lo que agrego - ¿Acaso no te gusta la navidad? –

-La navidad es una basura – Dijo Helga con un tono molesto.

Arnold no se esperaba esto de Helga, a todos les gustaba la navidad, no podía creer que justo con la persona con la que quería pasarlo no le gustaba.

-No entiendo qué tiene de divertido. Solo sirve para manipular a los fanáticos de las fiestas. Hay demasiada gente, en la televisión y la música de la ciudad son todo el rato lo mismo. ¿No podrían hacer algo al respecto? Al final, la única opción es quedarse en casa viendo una película – Agrego Helga con su típico tono de molestia.

Arnold se entristeció con lo que dijo Helga por lo que no pudo evitar pensar "Su forma de pensar es la de una chica impopular"

-¿Qué decías de la navidad? – Dijo Helga con su tono de amabilidad y mostrando su gran sonrisa hacia Arnold.

Arnold se sorprendió por el gran cambio que tuvo Helga con él por lo que pensó" ¿por qué entra en modo de princesa y conmigo?" por lo que respondió – Nada –

Helga miro Arnold pero como vio que no decía nada dijo – Bueno – Por lo que decidió seguir avanzando mientras que Arnold la observaba irse.

Arnold definitivamente pensó "¡No puedo proponerle nada después de oír eso! ¿Podría ser que ha dicho todo eso para rechazarme?, bueno no importa, tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas" Todo esto pensaba mientras que avanzaba con Helga, se detuvo porque sintió una leve molestia en el estómago y además pensó "¿Qué haré con la foto?"

Helga vio como Arnold se detuvo por un momento y su mano se encontraba sobre su abdomen, como Arnold no dijo nada y ella no vio ni un gesto de dolor o molestia con él decidió avanzar.

Arnold al pensar en eso decidió contarle a Helga sobre lo que había acordado con Sid y Stinky, mientras iban caminando, Helga simplemente escuchaba todo el relato de Arnold, al terminar de hablar este ella dijo – Así que ahora tienes que montar una coartada, aunque yo diría que no les importa mucho tu foto, solo quieren enseñar las suyas –

-¡Aun así, tengo que enviarla! ¡Lo prometí! – Exclamo Arnold.

-Es verdad, sería lamentable que fueras el único sin foto, que complicado eres Arnold – Dijo Helga seriamente.

Mientras seguían caminando Arnold pensó "pero diga lo que diga, me está ayudando", mientras que Helga lo observo y pregunto - ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada – Contesto inmediatamente Arnold regalándole una sonrisa.

Helga no quedo muy convencida con la respuesta de él por lo que simplemente se le quedo observando, iban pasando junto a una tienda de joyería y afuera se encontraba una vendedora mostrando un anillo, Arnold escucho que le hablaban.

-¿Qué te parece esto para regalárselo a tu novia? Ahora mismo tiene mucho éxito entre las chicas – Dijo la vendedora mostrando una caja con un anillo.

Arnold solo se quedó observando el anillo y no supo que decir, mientras que Helga dijo:

-No, gracias. Mi novio tiene algo mejor preparado o no es así ¿Arnold? – Contesto Helga muy amablemente a la vendedora.

Al escuchar esta respuesta, la vendedora no pudo evitar molestarse por lo que simplemente se quedó callada.

Helga sin esperar una respuesta de la vendedora o de Arnold simplemente avanzo, mientras que Arnold se quedó sorprendido por lo que dijo Helga.

Arnold se apresuró alcanzar a Helga y exclamo -¡Qué forma de rechazo más cruel! –

-Si no los dejas sin palabras, esa gente no se cansa. Pero no entiendo por qué hay que dar regalos en navidad, ¿acaso es el cumpleaños de todos ellos o qué? – Dijo simplemente Helga.

\- Qué más da. No se necesita un motivo para hacer algo divertido. – Dijo Arnold tratando de convencer a Helga que él pensaba de la misma forma.

-Entonces, puede que te compre algo – Dijo Helga.

Arnold al escuchar esto se sorprendió "¿él recibirá un regalo de Helga?, no podría creerlo" por lo que dijo - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué me vas a regalar?!- Dijo Arnold muy emocionado.

-Veamos – Dijo Helga haciendo un gesto de que estaba pensando -¿Quizás unos grilletes para esclavos? – Agrego Helga sonriendo.

Arnold al escuchar lo que dijo Helga, se sorprendió y no pudo evitar imaginarse a él con los grilletes puestos. Por lo que pregunto - ¿Unos grilletes? –

-sí y ya que estamos de generosos, te pondré una cadena y así podré atarte para que no te me escapes, ¿Qué te parece cabeza de balón? – Aseguro Helga.

-Lo quiero, ¿De verdad lo harás? – Contesto Arnold muy seguro y emocionado.

Helga no se esperaba esta respuesta, ella estaba bromeando, pero vio a Arnold muy emocionado y al grado de aceptar todo lo que le dijo, era mejor decirle la verdad.

-Era broma cabezón, no te lo tomes en serio. – Dijo Helga con tono serio.

-¡¿Era broma?! – Dijo Arnold, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando dijo eso Helga.

-¿Es que eres tonto cabeza de balón?, ¿para qué ibas a usarlo? – Dijo Helga.

-Bueno, ya, pero… - Dijo Arnold con una leve tristeza de que no recibiría nada de Helga.

-Si quieres adentrarte en otro mundo puedes hacerlo solo cabezón – Dijo Helga caminando.

-Helga, no quería decir eso. Solo porque te lo regala la persona a la que quieres, ya es especial. Sea lo que sea, me hará muy feliz y prometo cuidarlo muy bien – Dijo Arnold seguro de lo que decía, mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

-No sé si todos los hombres son simples o complicados o solo eres tú cabeza de balón – Dijo Helga con tono resignado.

Arnold simplemente no sabía que responder, sentía que le causaba muchos problemas a su rubia acompañante. Escucho que Helga hablaba.

-Por cierto, ese es el objetivo, ¿no? El árbol gigante, el corazón enorme que hay en el centro sobra– Dijo Helga a Arnold.

Arnold vio a lo que se refería Helga y efectivamente era el Árbol que cada año ponían en el centro comercial, estaba totalmente adornado y efectivamente en la parte de en medio del árbol tenía un corazón que decía "feliz navidad", Arnold escucho la crítica de Helga hacia el árbol.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero se ve muy bien ese árbol, Helga! – Exclamo Arnold emocionado de verlo.

-Da igual cabeza de balón, hagámonos la foto rápido y vayámonos – Dijo Helga con voz aburrida, mientras caminaba hacia el árbol.

Arnold no le quedo de otra más que seguirla, cuando llegaron al árbol pudo notar Arnold que Helga era levemente un poco más alta que él por uno o dos centímetros además de que nunca la había tenido tan cerca podía percibir su aroma y parte de calor que desprendía en su ropa, él saco su celular y empezó a enfocar con la cámara y pregunto a Helga. -¿Se ve bien el árbol? –

Helga simplemente observaba la imagen que daba el celular de Arnold, por lo que dijo

-Esconde bien tu ropa con la bufanda –

-Claro, si no se notará que es falsa – Dijo Arnold.

-¿Qué haces cabeza de balón? Date prisa, me estoy congelando de estar tanto tiempo de pie aquí- Dijo Helga un poco molesta.

-Es difícil hacerla sin que se vea nuestra ropa de hoy, Helga. – Dijo Arnold.

-Rayos, déjame a mí – Dijo Helga, por lo que le quito el celular a Arnold, lo abrazo para que quedaran más juntos y enfoco al instante la imagen.

Arnold al sentir como Helga lo acercaba más a ella no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso por lo que simplemente trato de aguantar el sonrojo que quería aparecer y posar para la foto.

-Vamos, sonríe cabeza de balón – Dijo Helga, justo cuando Arnold mostro una leve sonrisa ella tomo la foto.

Helga al tomar la foto se separó de Arnold y vio la foto en el celular de este.

-Bueno, supongo que esto es suficiente, el árbol también se ve bien, mira. – Dijo Helga, enseñándole la foto a Arnold y entregándole su celular. Él vio la foto y no podía creer que la foto en verdad se veía como si ellos dos fueran una pareja de verdad.

-Vámonos – Dijo simplemente Helga.

-Si – Dijo Arnold mientras él seguía sorprendido con esa foto y seguía viéndola mientras caminaba con Helga. No podía creer que Helga se viera perfecta en esa foto, tan refrescante y genial como siempre, tan perfecta que no le encuentras ninguna falla.

Esto hizo recordar a Arnold la sonrisa que le mostro al perro con el que tiempo atrás había estado jugando y pensó "¿Llegará el día en que me muestre esa sonrisa a mí?, escucho que Helga lo llamaba.

-Oye, Arnoldo, hace frío, entremos en algún sitio – Dijo Helga viendo a Arnold que iba detrás de ella, no espero respuesta por lo que ella simplemente siguió avanzando.

-Está bien. Helga – Dijo Arnold.

Arnold seguía pensando "parezco un estúpido, soy el único que se pone nervioso, ¡rayos! ¡Aún no está decidido que no vaya a funcionar! Ya decidí que seguiría queriéndola mientras haya esperanza. Pero hasta la luz de la esperanza podría ser un capricho de ella, No sé si es verdadera o no…" Todo esto lo pensaba hasta que sintió un gran dolor en su estómago obligándolo agacharse y sostenerse el abdomen para que se calmara un poco.

Helga se dio cuenta que Arnold no la estaba siguiendo porque no escuchaba sus pasos, por lo que volteo y se encontró a Arnold en cuclillas con sus manos sobre su abdomen como sosteniéndolo y haciendo muecas de dolor, por lo que decidió regresar con él.

-oye ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto Helga.

-el estómago– Dijo Arnold con voz baja.

-¿el estómago? – Pregunto Helga inclinándose un poco para escuchar mejor a Arnold.

-Me duele el estómago – Susurro Arnold.

Afortunadamente estaban cerca de una cafetería por lo que entraron los dos a una mesa y dejo a Arnold sentarse, mientras que Helga salía.

Arnold se quedó sentado y se recargo en la mesa – Esto es horrible – dijo Arnold.

Helga regreso al restaurante con una bolsa que coloco enfrente de Arnold – Toma- Helga dijo entregándosela.

Arnold al escuchar la voz de Helga, solo puso decir - ¿Eh? –

-Toma algo de medicina para el estómago, descansa hasta que te sienta mejor – Dijo Helga.

-¿Fuiste expresamente a comprarlo a la farmacia? – Pregunto Arnold sorprendido por la actitud que mostraba Helga con él.

-Ya puedes estar agradecido, cabeza de balón, me usaste como "la chica de los recados" – Dijo Helga.

-Gracias Helga, ¿Cuánto te costó? – Dijo Arnold sacando su billetera.

-No hace falta – Aseguro Helga con su tono de voz serio.

-Pero me sabe mal, Helga – Dijo Arnold.

-Oye cabezón, cuando yo tenía gripe, ¿tú que hiciste? No voy a ser la única que haga algo tan rastrero como pedirte dinero – Dijo Helga seriamente.

-Gracias, Helga – Dijo Arnold, pensando "hasta yo había olvidado cuando cuide a Helga de su resfriado".

Arnold saco de la bolsa las pastillas y se tomó una, esperando a que le hicieran efecto, mientras que Helga solo lo observaba.

-así que dolor de estómago, pareces un viejo – Aseguro Helga riéndose.

Arnold levemente se sonrojo por lo que dijo Helga, pero antes que dijera algo escucho que Helga hablaba.

-No sé qué te preocupa tanto – Dijo Helga.

Arnold no creía lo que decía Helga por lo que se levantó de la mesa "¡¿Qué me preocupa?! ¡Me preocupo por tú culpa!, quería decirse eso, pero suena a amenaza y creo que sería injusto" pensó Arnold, por lo que solo permaneció sentado y Helga simplemente lo miraba.

-¿Qué pasa? Si te sirvo, como mínimo puedo escuchar tus problemas – Dijo Helga a Arnold.

Arnold pensó "No, ya lo sabe y solo se está divirtiendo, había olvidado que ella es así" mientras que la observaba.

-Está bien, solo una cosa, ¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿Un simple juguete para pasar el rato? ¿O un esclavo útil para entretenerte? ¿Sólo eso? ¿No me ves ni siquiera un poco de forma especial? – Dijo Arnold resignado y esperando una respuesta que tanto deseaba saber.

-¿Quién sabe? – contesto Helga simplemente viéndolo.

-¡Si dices eso, te echaré agua por encima! – Arnold amenazo a Helga con su vaso de agua y levantándose de su lugar.

Helga simplemente lo observo, dudaba que él se atreviera hacer eso, era demasiado bueno.

-Por favor, dímelo – Suplico Arnold a Helga.

Helga se levantó de su asiento y tomo la mano de Arnold en donde sostenía el vaso, Arnold se sorprendió ante esta acción, por lo que tanto Helga y Arnold se quedaron viendo de frente, hasta que Helga hablo.

-Me gustas, Arnold – Dijo Helga muy segura y viéndolo a los ojos.

Arnold no se creía lo que escuchaba, al fin todo lo que había hecho tenía su recompensa.

-¿No lo sabias? Por muy útil que sea, nunca dejaría estar a un hombre que odio a mí lado. Lo mismo pasa con los juguetes, enseguida te cansas y los abandonas, así que, no te lo había dicho hasta ahora porque es vergonzoso, pero siempre me gustaste – Aseguro Helga a Arnold.

"No puede ser verdad" pensaba Arnold por lo que preguntó -¿De verdad?

Helga vio a Arnold por lo que asintió con la cabeza y regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

Arnold también veía a Helga por lo que dijo – Helga, no pensaba que me dirías esto hoy y estoy muy feliz de escucharlo –

-Ya veo, siento haber sido tan cruel contigo durante todo este tiempo – Dijo Helga llevándose una mano a su barbilla en un gesto de que estaba analizando todo.

-¡No importa! ¡Todo está bien si acaba bien! ¡Yo soy así de simple! – Aseguro Arnold muy feliz y sentándose.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti – Aseguro Helga a Arnold.

-¡Pues, me gustaría pasar el 24 contigo! – Dijo Arnold olvidando ya todos sus miedos que tenía.

-¿Te refieres a celebrar la navidad? – Pregunto Helga sorprendida.

Arnold simplemente asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Helga pregunto -¿Y qué quieres hacer? –

-Cualquier cosa normal estaría bien – Aseguro Arnold.

-¿Y que es normal? – Nuevamente pregunto Helga.

-Ir a cenar algún restaurante e intercambiar regalos, por ejemplo. Es mi primera navidad con novia, así que quiero hacer cosas típicas – Contesto Arnold.

-Qué poco pides, cabezón – Dijo Helga sonriendo.

-¿No te parece bien? – Pregunto Arnold un poco inseguro hacia Helga.

-Está bien. Si es contigo, suena divertido – Dijo Helga viéndolo.

-Helga… - Dijo Arnold sorprendido de la dulzura con la que Helga contestó.

-Bueno, ¿hasta cuándo tengo que seguir con esta tontería? – Dijo Helga con su tono frio e indiferente.

-¿Qué? – Arnold solo pudo contestar eso, no entendía a que se refería Helga o porque el cambio de actitud.

Helga empezó a reírse –Eres realmente simple, te lo creíste con demasiada facilidad Arnoldo, parece ser que aún no me conoces, nunca diría algo así, aprende un poco cabezón. ¿Podrás vivir así? Algún día te engañarán y te llevarán a la perdi… –

Helga no pudo continuar hablando ya que Arnold tanto fue su coraje que agarró el vaso que estaba lleno de agua y se lo aventó en la cara, todos los clientes que estaban en la cafetería voltearon a verlos.

Mientras que Arnold solo pudo decir – Eres de lo peor Helga, ¡Por mí puedes morirte! – Exclamo Arnold e inmediatamente tomo su mochila y se fue de ese lugar.

Helga se quedó impactada por la reacción de Arnold, no se esperaba que él reaccionara de esa forma.

Un mesero se acercó a Helga – Este… ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? ¿Le traigo una toalla? – Dijo el mesero.

-No hace falta, estoy bien – Contesto Helga al mesero.

-Pero… – El mesero seguía insistiendo, mientras que Helga simplemente se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold se encontraba corriendo sin dirección alguna, se sentía levemente culpable por aventarle el agua en la cara a Helga, pero ella se lo había buscado, porque lo ilusionaba de esa forma, ella ya sabía lo que sentía por ella y se pone a bromear con eso, es una tonta, ¡es de lo peor!, ¿Cómo pude fijarme en alguien así?, ¿En que estaba pensando?

Llego a la pensión y afortunadamente no había nadie por donde iba pasando por lo que inmediatamente se encerró en su habitación, pensando "Me quedo bien claro, que ella no siente nada especial por mí, por eso puede decir sus mentiras tan horribles tranquilamente, ya no puedo más, es demasiado"

Arnold simplemente ya desesperado y triste pudo decir solo en su habitación - ¡Quererle es demasiado duro!, no puedo seguir así –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Helga se encontraba en su casa, inmediatamente que llego tuvo que bañarse, gracias a lo que hizo Arnold, al salir del bañarse y después de vestirse fue a la cocina por algo de agua e inmediatamente vio que su celular no tenía ninguna llamada por lo que eso le molesto aun más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así fueron pasando los días hasta que llego el famoso 24 de diciembre y nuestro protagonista se encontraba en su habitación pensando "Navidad es un día como cualquier otro si no lo pasas con la persona que amas"

Arnold escucho que tocaba la puerta y escucho la voz de su abuelo –Hombre pequeño, ¿no vas a bajar a cenar? –

-No, no quiero, gracias abuelo. - Dijo Arnold.

-¿No quieres? Ayer también te encerraste y no comiste prácticamente nada chaparro. – Dijo el abuelo un poco preocupado por la actitud que tenía Arnold.

-Estoy bien Abuelo, no te preocupes – Dijo Arnold tratando de convencer al abuelo para que ya se fuera de su puerta.

Arnold escucho las voces de su abuelo y abuela, especialmente la de su abuela diciendo – Y eso que de pequeño le encantaba la navidad –

Arnold escucho como se iban alejando los pasos de sus abuelos y casi al instante escucho que sonaba su celular el tono de mensajes por lo que agarro su celular y vio que eran las fotos que enviaron Sid y Stinky con sus respectivas novias.

"Me alegro mucho de que sean tan felices "pensó Arnold ya solo faltaba que él enviara su foto, la empezó a buscar en su celular y cuando la encontró la inserto en el mensaje pero dudo un poco al enviarla, "¿Qué conseguiré enviando esto? Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que somos novios, no lo hare, ya no me importa que lo descubran. Aunque me quede sin amigos será mejor que estar con Helga Pataki. Eso es, ella es lo peor, ¿Por qué me enamore de alguien así? ¿Por qué a veces fuiste amable? Me diste esperanza. Y ahora no puedo olvidarte fácilmente" pensaba Arnold.

-Arnold, ¿Puedes venir un momento? – Arnold escucho la voz de su abuelo.

-Abuelo, ¡ya te dije que no quiero cenar! – Dijo Arnold ya un poco molesto con la insistencia de sus abuelos.

Arnold se levantó de la cama fue abrir la puerta de su cuarto y justo al abrirla se encontró de frente con la persona que menos pensaba ver en esos momentos, era Helga quien lo estaba mirando muy fijamente y seria.

-Tu novia vino a verte, siéntate como en casa– Dijo el abuelo de Arnold, Phil se sorprendió al instante de cuando tocaron a la pensión, encontrarse con una chica rubia pero bastante seria preguntando por su nieto, cuando pregunto quién era para avisarle le dijo que era su novia Helga, él no lo podía creer ya que Arnold jamás le había comentado que tenía novia, por eso fue que le grito Arnold que bajara pero al tardarse mucho decidió llevar a esta chica al cuarto de su nieto por lo que al abrir Arnold su cuarto, Phil pudo observar que Arnold no se esperaba encontrar con esa sorpresa y ahora entendía un poco más la actitud de los días anteriores que había tenido Arnold.

-Gracias, señor Shortman – Dijo Helga mientras entraba a la habitación de Arnold y el abuelo Phil se retiraba.

Arnold no sabía que decir o hacer, por lo que solo pudo expresar - ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué viniste?–

Helga al escuchar la pregunta de Arnold detuvo sus pasos y volteo a verlo y dijo – Vine a adiestrarte –

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Arnold.

-Estuve esperando y no te dignaste a venir a pedir disculpas, ¡sí que te crees importante! – Dijo Helga claramente molesta con Arnold.

Arnold al escuchar esto pregunto -¿pedirte disculpas? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Me tiraste agua y me dijiste "puedes morirte" a tu ama. ¿Crees que puedes hacer esas cosas?– Dijo Helga aun en su tono serio y molesto.

Arnold molesto por lo que reclamaba Helga exclamo -¡tú te lo buscaste, Helga! ¡Y más con esa actitud conmigo!

-¡Cállate! – Ordeno Helga

Arnold se sorprendió al escuchar ese tono de voz en Helga, por lo que se la quedo viendo.

Helga se acercó a Arnold y lo tomo de los hombros y acercando su cara a la cara de Arnold dijo:

-Te haré recordar que eres mi esclavo – Aseguro Helga.

Arnold simplemente cerro los ojos, él se esperaba que Helga lo golpeara por su actitud pero jamás llego ese golpe solo sintió que tomo su mano y lo solto por lo que lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró a Helga de frente a él con los brazos cruzados y observándolo.

-¿Qué? – Solo atino decir eso a Arnold.

-Ya te puse tu grillete – Dijo Helga con obviedad.

Arnold no entendía hasta que vio que en la muñeca de su mano izquierda se encontraba algo plateado y reluciente, eso no lo tenía antes, por lo que Arnold pensó "¿Esto es un regalo de navidad?"

Helga vio que Arnold solo observaba su muñeca y agrego – Para que lo sepas, solo compré esa esclava porque si fuera un grillete de verdad la gente cuestionaría mis gustos. Es la prueba de que me perteneces, así que ni se te ocurra olvidarlo– Aseguro Helga.

Arnold no se esperaba este gesto y lo peor de todo él no le había comprado nada a ella, por lo que un poco apenado dijo – Gracias Helga, me haces muy feliz–

Helga con un gesto de sorpresa y de nerviosismo simplemente observaba a Arnold sin saber que más hacer o decir.

Mientras que Arnold pensaba "No es justo. Ya vuelve a ponerme difícil alejarme. ¿Cuántas veces tendrá que engañarme?"

-¡Prometo que lo cuidaré bien, Helga! – Exclamo Arnold emocionado de que Helga le diera algo.

-Basta Arnoldo, me haces sentirme incomoda – Dijo Helga resignada a la actitud de él.

En las escaleras se encontraban los abuelos de Arnold escuchando todo y a su vez recordando lo que era ser joven, se alegraban de que Arnold estuviera mejor y hasta feliz lo escuchaban.

Mientras que Arnold enviaba su foto a Sid y Stinky pero no era la foto que se había tomado en el árbol era una reciente, en su habitación con Helga a su lado, ambos sonriendo y él luciendo su nuevo regalo, desde luego mando dos diferentes poses, hay que aprovechar a Helga cuando está en su etapa de amabilidad.

Arnold pensaba "Helga, ¿puedo creer aunque sea un poco lo que dijiste entonces en esa cafetería?"

-Me gustas, Arnold –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Helga había regresado a su casa, desde luego que Arnold la acompaño a su casa, insistió demasiado y ella para que ya no la fastidiara más no le quedó otro remedio más que aceptar.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y vio que no había nadie en la casa, no le sorprendía en nada, escucho que el teléfono sonaba, agradecía que tuvieran contestadora, dejo que la contestadora entrara y ella se quedó para escuchar el mensaje, desafortunadamente cuando termino el mensaje típico de la contestadora se escuchó como colgaban en la otra línea, por lo que Helga simplemente se quedó escuchando el tono de colgar, aunque ella tenía una leve idea de quien había marcado y eso le molestaba bastante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **DUDAS COMENTARIOS EN UN REVIEW. :)**


	6. San Valentin y ¿un nuevo amor?

**TEXTO CON COMILLAS PERO ANTES DE ESTA DICEN PENSANDO SIGNIFICA QUE ES LO QUE PIENSA EL PERSONAJE.**

 ** _LETRA EN CURSIVA SON LOS FLASH BACKS._**  
 **CREO QUE ES TODO. CUALQUIER QUEJA, COMENTARIO Y ASI EN UN REVIEW.**

 _La historia me pertenece más los personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon._

 _ES UNA HISTORIA AU, POR LO QUE ALGUNOS HECHOS DE LA CARICATURA PASARON O NO._

 **CAPITULO 6**

"Las vacaciones de invierno empezaron como si fuera un sueño, pero no fuimos a patinar juntos ni visitamos algún otro lugar. Es más no volví hablar con Helga, todos los días me encargaba en revisar si mi celular tenia señal y carga, estaba al pendiente en el teléfono de la pensión por si me buscaba pero nada y no entendía el ¿Por qué?" Pensaba Arnold muy afligido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Helga se encontraba en la sala de su casa acostada en un sofá analizando todo lo que había vivido con el cabeza de balón ni ella misma se entendía por que él logro permanecer más tiempo a su lado, que a pesar de ser grosera y molestarlo él no se alejaba por lo que el cabeza de balón era un gran misterio para ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y de nuevamente a la rutina de la escuela, Arnold se encontraba con Sid y Stinky juntos a sus respectivos casilleros.

-Las vacaciones de invierno pasaron volando – Dijo Stinky.

-Si, en verano pasó lo mismo – Agrego Sid.

Arnold mientras escuchaba hablar sus amigos buscaba entre la gente si veía a Helga, hasta que la encontró estaba en su casillero sacando lo que necesitaría para sus clases por lo que se apresuró a ir a saludarla.

-Helga, ¡buenos días y feliz año nuevo! – Dijo Arnold algo agitado por la caminata exprés.

Helga simplemente se lo quedo viendo y dijo: - Eres como un perro que va corriendo a saludar a su ama –

Arnold ni le prestó atención a lo que dijo Helga por lo que simplemente pensó "¡El primer contacto con Helga!" Por lo que agrego un poco emocionado: - ¡E-es que durante las vacaciones no contestabas ni al teléfono ni a los mensajes! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –

Helga solo veía Arnold por lo que contesto: - Los mensajes basura eran una molestia, así que apagué el celular –

Arnold al escuchar esto se entristeció y dijo – Eres cruel –

-Yo no dije que fueran los tuyos, cabeza de balón - Dijo Helga con su típico tono de seriedad.

-¿Ah, no? – Dijo Arnold recuperando su emoción.

-¿Ya te pusiste todo deprimido otra vez porque no te hacia caso? – Dijo Helga con un toque de burla hacia Arnold.

-No estaba triste Helga, ¡porque tengo esto! – Aseguro Arnold regalándole una sonrisa y mostrándole su esclava que estaba en su muñeca izquierda, mientras que agrego: - Me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que dijiste Helga, ¡Gracias a eso, ahora no me afectan tanto las cosas!–

Helga al escuchar la respuesta de Arnold levemente se sonrojo y se sorprendió de que Arnold aun recordara eso, por lo que decidió mejor ignorar y hacer que no pasó nada por lo que agrego: - Sí que estas confiado cabezón, ¿no? –

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto Arnold, no entendía a qué se refería Helga.

-Te explico, eso también significa que puedo dejarte cuando yo quiera y entonces, eso no valdrá nada – Dijo Helga muy segura de lo que decía mientras cerraba su casillero y se iba a su clase.

Arnold se quedó sorprendido por lo que dijo Helga a lo que solo pudo decir: - Qué cruel eres… -

"Pero me considera especial ¿verdad? Aunque quizás solo me quiere como a un animal. ¡Me esforzaré hasta conseguir subir de nivel! ¡De perro a novio! ¡Ahora solo tengo que avanzar hasta que llegue ese momento!" Pensaba Arnold mientras observaba como Helga se iba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y tan rápido llego febrero por lo que venia otra situación" ¿Qué le regalaría a Helga para el 14?" Arnold pensó mientras observaba como Sid y Stinky veían revistas para poder seleccionar algo para sus novias.

-¿Tú que harás para el 14? Sid- Pregunto Stinky

A lo Sid respondió: - comeré un pastel con ella –

-¿Y tú Arnold? – Pregunto Stinky.

A lo que Arnold algo emocionado contesto: - ¡Está claro! ¡Le haré algo de chocolate! –

-¿En serio? Yo no podría hacer algo tan complicado – Dijo Sid.

-Pero como quiero mostrar mis sentimientos – Agrego Arnold muy ilusionado.

-¿Estás diciendo que si lo compras no muestras tu amor? – Dijo Stinky.

-No, no. Hablo por mí – Agrego de prisa Arnold, ya que sus amigos le lanzaban miradas que si fueran dagas ya estuviera muerto.

-¿Y qué harás? – Pregunto Sid interesado.

-Todavía no lo decido – Dijo Arnold.

-Algo simple es suficiente – Agrego Stinky

-Pero ya que lo hare, ¡quiero hacerlo bien! – Dijo Arnold.

-Cuando lo tengas, lo tendré que probar para descartar si es venenoso, así que tráelo – Dijo Sid entre broma.

-Tú solo quieres comer – Dijo Stinky

Arnold escuchaba como discutían sus amigos hasta que sintió una presencia a su lado, al ver quien era se levanto y fue a alcanzarla.

-Lila ¿querías algo? – Pregunto Arnold viendo que Lila solo se queda quieta y lo veía.

-Hoy me toca a mí recoger los apuntes de algebra – Dijo Lila un poco tímida.

-De acuerdo, le diré a mis amigos y luego te los llevamos – Dijo Arnold muy amable y regalándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias y disculpa por haber interrumpido – Dijo Lila un poco penosa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Lila ahí? – Pregunto Stinky.

-Sino habla más alto ni la notas – Agrego Sid.

Arnold pensaba "Aunque a Helga odie las fiestas así, espero no tenga ningún problema en aceptar lo que haga, ¿Qué podría hacer?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la salida como siempre iban caminando y Arnold aprovecho la oportunidad de comentarle a Helga lo que tenía planeado pero nunca espero que ella respondiera de esa forma.

-Me da igual, lo que sea, odio lo dulce. Hare que Phoebe se coma todo lo que me den. Cada año es igual de horrible. Es la peor fiesta de todas. – Contesto Helga con su típica voz carente de emoción.

-Y-ya veo… - Respondió Arnold sorprendido y preocupado por lo que Helga le decía. "Que desilusión, me hubiera gustado prepararle algo" pensaba Arnold.

Helga se quedó mirando a Arnold por la expresión de desilusión que ahora presentaba por lo que solo agrego: - Eres un fanático de las fiestas, algunas cosas dulces como el chocolate se puede preparar de muchas formas Arnoldo, aunque no entiendo porque tú quieres hacerlo. Pero si me traes algo comestible, no tengo por qué no aceptarlo –

Justo cuando termino de hablar noto que Arnold cambio su expresión y ahora tenía una más feliz por lo que se resignó a ver que le llevaba este cabezón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras pasaban los días Arnold iba de aquí para allá comprando todo lo necesario y practicando para que todo saliera perfecto. Él pensaba "¡Así solo consigo que me emocione demás!"

Arnold se encontraba en el centro comercial comprando ya lo último para la sorpresa de Helga, escucho que las personas de adelante se quejaban por lo que puso atención.

-Qué lenta eres. ¡Date prisa! – Exclamo una señora regordeta ya muy molesta.

-L-lo siento, no encuentro la cartera… - Escucho Arnold que decía la chica que estaba ocasionando todo este caos. Por un momento no la reconoció hasta que logro verla mejor y la identifico que era su compañera de algebra Lila por lo que no dudo y se acercó a ella.

-¿Lila? – Pregunto Arnold para llamar su atención.

-Disculpe, lo devolveré todo – Dijo Lila muy apenada de haber ocasionado ese alboroto sin darse cuenta que Arnold se estaba acercando a ella.

Arnold al ver la situación y queriendo ayudar dijo: -Ya lo pago yo –

Lila al escuchar esa voz volteo de donde provenía y vio que era Arnold su compañero de la escuela - ¿Arnold? – pregunto con un tono nervioso y sorprendida de que se lo haya encontrado.

-No te preocupes, ya me lo devolverás luego. ¿Cuánto es? – Dijo Arnold muy seguro a Lila, para después referirse a la cajera.

-Son 27 dólares con 30 centavos. – respondió la cajera.

Ya en la salida del centro comercial, Laila dijo: - Lo siento, Arnold por causarte estas molestias, pero no me había dado cuenta que no traje mi cartera hasta que tuve que pagar, prometo que mañana mismo te devuelvo lo que tuviste que pagar, te causé problemas y ni siquiera somos tan amigos – entre avergonzada y sorprendida de que la haya ayudado.

-¡No importa! No puedo abandonar alguien que necesita que lo ayuden. Así que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Arnold para convencer a Lila que no era una molestia.

-Está bien Arnold, muchas gracias. Por cierto ¿tienes algo que hacer?– Dijo Lila levemente sonrojada.

Arnold se sorprendió por la pregunta por lo que saco su celular y se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde por lo que contesto: - Si Lila, ando un poco ocupado, ¡lo había olvidado! – Por lo que Arnold de puso a caminar de prisa, luego recordó que no se había despedido de Lila y se volteo para decirle: - ¡Nos vemos mañana! – para después seguir caminando sin esperar una respuesta.

Mientras que Lila solo agito su mano para despedirse y quedarse un rato más ahí parada hasta que se le pasara ese sonrojo que tenía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era bastante noche y Arnold se encontraba en la cocina preparando la sorpresa de Helga.

-¡Bien, esta vez la forma me quedó perfecta! – Dijo Arnold levemente emocionado de que por fin el muffin tenía buen aspecto, por lo que decidió ahora probar y se llevó una grata sorpresa: - ¡Está delicioso! Ni siquiera ella podrá sacarle defectos a esto. – Aseguro Arnold emocionado volteando a ver todo el desastre que había ocasionado en la cocina, solo esperaba que sus abuelos no lo fueran a regañar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y llego el tan ansiado 14 de febrero y Arnold se encontraba en su casillero recogiendo lo necesario para sus clases, hasta que escucho que alguien lo llamaba el busco quien y se encontró que la persona que le llamaba era nada menos que Lila.

-Buenos días, Lila – Dijo Arnold.

-Buenos días, Arnold aquí esta lo que me prestaste ayer, quise dártelo inmediatamente – Dijo Lila sonriéndole.

-No te preocupes Lila – Dijo Arnold guardando el dinero que recibió en su cartera.

Lila simplemente sonrió y empezó a caminar por lo que Arnold la siguió mientras ambos seguían hablando sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos que Helga recién había llegado y los estaba observando muy de cerca.

Helga inmediatamente tomo sus cosas del casillero y fue inmediatamente detrás de ellos, no les gustaba que ellos estuvieran muy juntos, por lo que se acercó y abrazo a Arnold diciéndole.

-Arnold, buenos días – dijo Helga muy sonriente y amable.

Arnold se extrañó del comportamiento que estaba teniendo Helga porque lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso por lo que solo pudo decir: -¡¿Hel-Helga?! ¡¿Qu-qué pasa?! –

-Hace frio Arnold y tú tienes una temperatura alta, así que decidí que podrías compartir tu calor con tu novia – Aseguro Helga mientras lo seguía abrazando.

-N-No me uses de estufa Helga – Dijo Arnold nervioso.

Todo esto lo observaba una atenta Lila.

-¿No te gusta? – Se acercó Helga a susurrarle en el oído de Arnold.

-N-no es que no me guste, pero… - Dijo Arnold muy tímido.

Lila al ver que ella salía sobrando de ahí dijo: -Bu-bueno, yo me voy. –

Arnold solo pudo contestar: - Si Lila, luego nos vemos. –

Helga vio como esta chica se iba levemente avergonzada y sonrió por su triunfo.

-Helga, así parecemos una pareja de bobos enamorados, ¿No crees? – Dijo Arnold

Helga se quedó viendo a Arnold porque aun lo estaba abrazando por lo que dijo: - sí, tienes razón cabeza de balón – por lo que inmediatamente lo soltó dando un empujón y se hizo a un lado.

Cuando Arnold noto el empujón por poco se le caen sus muffin por lo que dijo: - Helga, no seas tan brusca –

Helga decidió ignorarlo por lo que pregunto: -Oye, ¿Quién era la sosa esa que estaba hablando contigo? –

-¿Qué? ¿Lila? Va a mi clase de algebra. ¿Pasa algo? – contesto Arnold sorprendido de que le haya preguntado eso.

-Nada en especial – Contesto Helga con seriedad.

-¡Helga! ¡Te traje algo para hoy! – Dijo Arnold porque vio que Helga empezaba alejarse.

Helga se detuvo y le contesto: -Esperaba que te salieran mal –

-Pues tuviste mala suerte Helga, fue todo lo contrario. Te lo daré al mediodía, así que espérame en el banco del patio – Aseguro Arnold.

-Está bien, Arnoldo. – respondió Helga resignada.

-¡Es una promesa! – Grito Arnold a Helga, caminando deprisa para llegar a su salón.

Mientras que Helga lo observaba como se iba y solo dijo: - Pues qué remedio – A lo que procedió también a irse a su salón de clases.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo por lo que Arnold salió a toda prisa de su salón para encontrarse con Helga y entregarle lo que había preparado, justo cuando salió para el patio logro ver que estaba Lila sola sentada en unas de las bancas y se notaba un poco triste por lo que no dudo en acercarse a ella y llamar su atención.

-Lila ¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara – pregunto Arnold interesado en saber si le podría ayudar.

-Arnold, no te preocupes, paso más días con mala cara que buena – Contesto Lila regalándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Ah, sí? No deberías decir eso Lila – Aseguro Arnold.

-¿Son muffin? Los hiciste tú, ¿no? ¿Son para tu novia? – Pregunto Lila a Arnold para cambiar el tema.

-Si. Era esto lo que tenía que hacer ayer – Contesto Arnold sonriéndole y un poco apenado que lo hayan descubierto.

-Ya veo. Espero que le guste – contesto Lila dando una leve sonrisa pero casi al instante se entristeció.

Arnold noto este cambio tan repentino en ella por lo que pregunto: -¿Lila? –

-Perdona Arnold, E-es que cada año en san Valentín me deprimo – respondió Lila un poco apenada por su respuesta.

-Oh ya veo – Contesto Arnold un poco incómodo sin saber que más decirle.

\- No te preocupes Arnold, lo que pasa es que por estas fechas paso algo – Dijo Lila un poco apenada y sin querer revelar más de la situación, esperaba que Arnold entendiera que no quería hablar más de eso.

Arnold no quiso preguntar más entendía que era un tema difícil de hablar y además ellos apenas se estaban conociendo aunque no pudo evitar pensar "Si le doy un muffin, ¿estará bien? ya que son solo de amistad, ¿no?"

-Bueno Arnold, espero que te vaya bien con tu novia – Dijo Lila a modo de despedida.

Arnold al ver esto, la detuvo - ¡Espera Lila!, te regalo este muffin, yo sé que no es mucho pero espero y esto te ayude a que te animes y ya no estés triste – Dijo Arnold extendiendo su brazo con el muffin que le estaba ofreciendo.

Lila al ver esta reacción de Arnold se sorprendió y levemente sé sonrojo, no sabía si debía aceptarlo o no, por lo que dijo: - ¿Qué? N-no hace falta. No lo decía para que hicieras esto. Además son para tu novia –

-Hice muchos, así que tranquila, acéptalo ¿sí? – Aseguro Arnold regalándole una sonrisa para que aceptara.

-Está bien Arnold, gracias – Lila contesto muy sonrojada a Arnold.

-Bueno, quedé en encontrarme con Helga, así que me voy – Contesto Arnold ya con un poco de prisa porque ya se había retrasado, por lo que se fue caminando de prisa.

Lila se quedó con el muffin en sus manos y solo atino a sonrojarse un poco, abrazo el muffin y vio como se iba Arnold.

Helga iba saliendo justo al patio un poco molesta y quejándose -¡Qué frio! ¿Por qué tiene que ser en el exterior? Ese cabeza de balón… – cuando logro ver a esta chica sosa caminando y abrazando un muffin, por lo que Helga solo se quedó viéndola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold había llegado antes de tiempo y se alegraba de eso ya que no habría reclamos de que la hizo esperar.

-¿Aun no viene Helga? – Dijo Arnold sentado en una banca mirando hacia el cielo. Justo cuando bajo su mirada se encontró que Helga estaba enfrente de él de pie y observándolo con su gesto típico de seriedad por lo que dijo un poco emocionado: - ¡Helga, llegaste! Un poco tarde, ya casi se acaba la hora del almuerzo –

-Pero viene cabezón, no te quejes. – Dijo Helga aun viéndolo y sentándose al otro extrema de la banca donde se encontraba Arnold.

-Está bien Helga, bueno… aquí tienes, ¡Al final hice muffin! – Dijo Arnold entregándole el muffin a Helga.

Helga vio al muffin y recordó que ella vio uno igualito que llevaba esta chica sosa.

Mientras que Arnold seguía hablando – Sé que dijiste no te gusta mucho lo dulce así que son de chocolate con café. Así no estará muy dulce y puede que te guste. – Termino de decir Arnold regalándole una sonrisa y esperando que lo probará.

-Así que te esforzaste en hacerlos para mí. – Dijo Helga seriamente viéndolo y regresándole el muffin ha Arnold y agregando. –No los quiero – Por lo que inmediatamente se levantó de la banca.

Arnold se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de Helga, no entendía porque su actitud por lo que dijo: - Pero… Helga, ¡un momento! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si dijiste que te los comerías, eres una mentirosa! ¡Comprobé el sabor!– Agrego Arnold un poco molesto con la actitud que estaba teniendo Helga con él.

-¡Qué estén buenos o malos no importa! No comería algo tan desagradable ni muerta – Aseguro Helga ya molesta con Arnold.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! – Pregunto Arnold molesto.

-También le diste a esa Lila, ¿no? – respondió Helga enfrentándolo y aún más molesta con él.

Arnold se sorprendió de como Helga sabia eso, por lo que respondió un poco nervioso –Eso tiene una explicación Helga, si se lo di pero como amigos, nada más. Los principales son para ti… –

-Eso no importa cabeza de balón, ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme al mismo nivel que a esa sosa?– Reclamo Helga ya muy molesta con él.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Arnold sin entender a qué se refería Helga.

-Para empezar, esa sosa no me cae bien, ¡Qué estupidez! Esa tipa solo es una disque princesita que con su cara de no rompo un plato se gana a todos. ¡No me compares con alguien tan penosa! – Respondió Helga fastidiada.

-¿A qué viene esto Helga? – pregunto Arnold muy enojado con ella.

-¿Qué? – Respondió Helga sorprendida de lo que le pregunto Arnold.

-¡¿Es que sabes algo de Lila?! Contéstame Helga. Es verdad que ella es muy amable y un poco tímida, ¡pero no se reiría de la gente, como tú! ¡Es una chica que piensa en los sentimientos de los demás! En eso diría que te gana – Dijo Arnold explotando contra ella.

Helga se le quedo viendo a Arnold aún más molesta pero dijo en un tono demasiado tranquilo: - Ya veo. Pues pídele a ella que se haga pasar por tu novia. Si es tan amable como dices, no se negará – terminando de decir eso Helga se alejó de Arnold.

Arnold noto como Helga se iba y no entendió como es que habían llegado a discutir tan fuerte, nunca lo habían hecho hasta llegar al grado de que terminara con el supuesto noviazgo que tenían, "pero si me estaba divirtiendo… ¿Cómo acabamos así? ¿Es culpa mía? " Todo esto pensaba Arnold quedándose parado sin saber que había pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold escucho una voz que lo llamaba por lo que volteo.

-¿Arnold? ¿Estás bien? Es peligroso que no estés atento. Mira por dónde vas – Dijo Lila un poco preocupada por cómo se veía Arnold, ya que él no se había dado cuenta y estaba a punto de caer de las escaleras por lo que justo lo detuvo.

-Lo siento Lila – Contesto Arnold un poco triste y pensando "Así que ya acabaron las clases, ni cuenta me di cuando llegaron a su fin"

-Arnold, llevas desde el almuerzo despistado, ¿paso algo? Puedes contármelo, si quieres. – Pregunto Lila a Arnold.

-Estoy bien, lo siento por preocuparte. No hace falta que te compadezcas de mí, Lila – Dijo Arnold regalándole una leve sonrisa a Lila.

-¡No me compadezco de ti Arnold! Quizás solo puedo decirte cosas ordinarias, pero yo también quiero hacer que te sientas mejor, ¡y ayudarte en todo lo posible! – Aseguro Lila un poco sonrojada.

-Vaya, qué alentadora eres Lila – contesto Arnold un poco sorprendido y agachando su cabeza poniendo un semblante triste que Lila noto al instante.

Antes de que Lila dijera algo, Arnold hablo: - ¡Odio el día de San Valentín! –

Lila solo se quedó parada observando a Arnold mientras que él luchaba con las ganas de gritar, llorar o si pudiera regresar el tiempo antes de la discusión con Helga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Acaso eres un demonio?! Ve ahora mismo a disculparte con Arnold. – Dijo Phoebe a Helga.

-¿Por qué tengo que disculparme yo? – Pregunto Helga.

-Seguramente Arnold tendría sus motivos para darle un muffin a esa chica. ¿Escuchaste lo que tenía que decir? – Dijo Phoebe.

-No. A mí me enojo de todas formas. – Respondió tajante Helga y fastidiada de que nadie la entendiera ni siquiera su mejor amiga.

-Es vergonzoso verte celosa, Helga. – Dijo Phoebe un poco molesta de que Helga no entendiera que actuó mal.

-¿Quién dice que está celosa? No puedo ir sonriendo cuando mi esclavo me toma a la ligera – dijo Helga a Phoebe.

-¡Helga!, Crees que Arnold no se separará de ti pase lo que pase, ¿verdad? Por eso piensas que por muy mal que te portes, él vendrá detrás de ti otra vez. Lo estás subestimando. No eres la única mujer del planeta, ¿sabes? Si sigues así Arnold se acabará yendo con otra. – Dijo Phoebe un poco desesperada de que Helga no cedía.

-jum, pues me quedaré sin uno de mis pasatiempos. Eso es todo – Aseguro Helga a Phoebe.

Phoebe se quedó viendo la tranquilidad con la que le contestaba Helga por lo que no le quedo de otra que quedarse callada y cambiar el tema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una heladería se encontraban Arnold y Lila el primero muy molesto y explicándole todo a Lila.

-¡es muy intolerante si se enoja por un motivo tan infantil! ¡Y a pesar de ello mira a los demás por encima del hombro! ¡¿Quién se cree que es ella?! ¡Si lo malentendió todo!– Exclamo Arnold aun molesto.

-Perdón Arnold, todo fue porque acepte tu muffin, ¿no? – Exclamo una Lila un poco asustada y apenada por cómo veía a Arnold demasiado molesto.

-¡no, no! ¡No es culpa tuya Lila! Sigo creyendo que lo que hice no estuvo mal. Incluso creo que fue mejor que lo rechazara. – Dijo Arnold con tono resignado.

-No pensaba que ella pudiera hacerte algo así. Hasta parecía amable. – Dijo Lila un poco triste de causarle problemas a Arnold

-¡no es nada amable! ¡Solo finge serlo delante de los demás! Es arrogante, orgullosa, se queja por todo y muy retorcida. Es alguien que se divierte haciendo que lo pase mal. A veces si es un poco amable debo reconocerlo, pero me ha molestado más de las que me he tratado bien. – Exclamo Arnold.

-Pero aun así la quieres, ¿no? Si te hace tantas cosas horribles, ¿por qué sigues…? – Pregunto Lila un poco triste.

Arnold se sorprendió con lo que dijo Lila y solo pudo decir: - Tienes razón ¿Por qué será? Ojalá pudiera dejarla de querer – dijo Arnold un poco esperanzado de que esos sentimientos se fueran tan rápido para ya no causarle más dolor y pensando "siempre estoy preocupándome por lo mismo"

Lila al escuchar esto se sorprendió y dentro de ella creció una pequeñísima esperanza por lo que dijo: - Ar- Arnold ¡¿yo no te sirvo?! – un poco apenada y tratando de ayudar a Arnold.

Arnold al escuchar esto se sorprendió y dijo: - ¿qué? –

-No soy tan guapa como ella y no puedo decir que yo sería mejor, pero… ¡yo nunca te haría sentir mal ni sufrir de esa manera! – Dijo Lila muy sonrojada.

-Lila - Dijo Arnold sorprendido de lo que escuchaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold se encontraba en su escritorio intentado hacer tarea y recordando lo que Lila le había dicho y pensando "Lo decía en serio, ¿no? No creo que bromee o actúe, como ella. Me sorprendió, pero la verdad es que también me alegra un poco"

FLASH BACK

-Si vas a pasarlo tan mal saliendo con ella, me tienes a mí. No hace falta que decidas ahora mismo. Piénsalo bien y elige lo que te hará más feliz. – Dijo Lila sonrojada, apenada y un poco emocionada de que él aceptara.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

"Desde que me enamoré de Helga, no había pensado en fijarme en otras chicas. Lo que me haga más feliz, ¿eh?" Decidió no pensar en eso y continuar con su tarea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Helga se encontraba en su salón de clases estaba en la hora de descanso y aprovecho para revisar su celular encontrando que no tenía ni un mensaje o llamada perdida, por lo que eso le molesto aún más, que se creía el cabeza de balón, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Gerald.

-Pataki, el profesor dijo que te quería ver más tarde, no me dio el motivo – Dijo Gerald viendo que Helga se veía muy molesta.

Helga escucho esto y decidió preguntar si todo estaba bien con el cabezón por lo que dijo – Gerald –

Gerald al escuchar que le hablaba Helga volteo y dijo - ¿Qué pasa Pataki? –

-Nada, olvídalo Gerald – Dijo Helga decidiendo mejor no decir nada e ir a ver al profesor que la buscaba.

Gerald solo se quedó viendo a Helga que estaba saliendo del salón y simplemente alzo los hombros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el comedor se encontraban Sid y Stinky hablando entre ellos, Helga los vio y pudo ver que ahí tampoco se encontraba el cabeza de balón por lo que decidió no entrar al comedor e ir a caminar por ahí, escucho la voz tan característica de Lila y eso la hizo molestarse aún más por lo que decidió caminar más a prisa para no topársela, lamentablemente no fue tan rápida.

-Buenos días Helga – Dijo Lila ofreciéndole una leve sonrisa.

Helga se la quedo viendo y solo dijo: - Buenas – Y siguió caminando.

Lila llamo la atención de Helga y ella simplemente volteo a verla.

-¿Qué querías decirme? – Dijo Helga a Lila.

-Es sobre Arnold… ¿De verdad lo quieres? - Dijo Lila un poco tímida por como la miraba Helga.

Helga se molestó por lo que le preguntaba, que le importa a ella si lo quiere o no, es asunto de ella y de nadie más por lo que contesto: - ¿Qué? A ti no te importa lo que piense de él –

-Pu-pues dime solo una cosa. Si es tu novio, ¿por qué le haces cosas horrible y lo hieres? – Dijo Lila a Helga un poco tímida.

-Simplemente soy franca, aunque no lo hiero intencionadamente – Contesto Helga molesta de hablar con ella.

-Pero sabes que está sufriendo ¿no? – Pregunto Lila un poco más confiada hacia Helga.

-Sí es fácil verlo – Dijo Helga con sus brazo cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando a otra parte.

-¡¿Entonces por qué no lo tratas mejor?! – Exclamo Lila.

-No sé. Al ver que se sonroja o se pone pálido por cualquier cosa que diga, no puedo dejarlo. – Dijo Helga.

-Acabo de confirmarlo. No te mereces a Arnold. ¡Yo lo quiero! Ayer me le declaré. Ahora mismo espero su respuesta. No hay nada en lo que sea especialmente buena y pueda que sea un poco sosa como mujer pero quiero esforzarme por hacerlo sonreír a mi manera. Aunque alguien que solo lo usa como instrumento para alimentar su complejo de superioridad no creo que lo entienda. – Dijo Lila molesta con la actitud que tenía Helga.

Helga simplemente seguía de brazos cruzados pero cuando escucho que se le había declarado se sorprendió y recordó algo que la hizo cambiar lo que iba a decir.

-Pueden hacer lo que quieran. ¿Por qué no te conviertes en su novia y viven felices? Harán buena pareja. Probablemente tengan una relación noble y hermosa – Dijo Helga mirando a Lila, ya fastidiada de esta situación y avanzando para irse.

-Así que es verdad que no quieres a Arnold – Aseguro Lila a Helga antes de que se fuera.

-Desde un principio solo lo quería para pasar el rato – Dijo Helga dándole la espalda a Lila y continuando avanzando.

Mientras que Arnold que escuchaba esto solo se quedo mirando su muñeca donde estaba su esclava y no sabía cómo sentirse o reaccionar ante lo que había escuchado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola aquí esta el capitulo 6 como verán apareció alguien que esta interesado en Arnold, ustedes que harían con todo lo que vivió Arnold aceptarían un nuevo amor o seguirían luchando por el primer amor...**

 **Espero que les guste, probablemente mañana suba capitulo nuevo.**

 **Saludos. Preguntas, dudas, o lo que quieran en un review.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	7. Amor correspondido

**TEXTO CON COMILLAS PERO ANTES DE ESTA DICEN PENSANDO SIGNIFICA QUE ES LO QUE PIENSA EL PERSONAJE.**

 ** _LETRA EN CURSIVA SON LOS FLASH BACKS._**  
 **CREO QUE ES TODO. CUALQUIER QUEJA, COMENTARIO Y ASI EN UN REVIEW.**

 _La historia me pertenece más los personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon._

 **CAPITULO 7**

-¿Arnold?, no me digas que escuchaste… - Dijo Lila sorprendida de encontrarse a Arnold mirando hacia abajo.

-Lila, ya me decidí. – Dijo Arnold al principio triste pero después levanto la mirada hacia Lila y le sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era la hora de salida por lo que Arnold salió corriendo hacia el salón de Helga, justo cuando ella estaba saliendo la llamo.

-Helga – Dijo Arnold

Helga escucho la voz de Arnold y se sorprendió de que estuviera ahí por lo que dijo - ¿Por fin viniste a disculparte? –

Arnold decidió ignorar la pregunta de Helga a lo que dijo: - Vine a informarte que dejare de ser tú esclavo o como tu decías el chico lobo. – Termino diciendo Arnold regalándole una enorme sonrisa a Helga.

-¿Qué? – Es lo único que pido decir Helga ya que estaba demasiado sorprendida.

Arnold no noto él cambio de ella por lo que siguió hablando: - Gracias por todo hasta ahora.

-¿qué? – Seguía Helga mirando a Arnold sin entender que quería decir.

-Ya no hace falta que sigas haciéndote pasar por mi novia, me cansé. Además, te dejaré en paz. Discúlpame si fui algo pesado contigo – Dijo Arnold muy seguro de lo que decía y con su mirada agachada.

Helga noto que Arnold jamás la miro por lo que ella simplemente dijo: - De acuerdo. Pues ahora seremos unos completos extraños –

-Está bien y nuevamente gracias por todo. – Dijo Arnold levantando su mirada y viendo a Helga.

\- Lo mismo digo – Dijo Helga con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Entonces me voy, adiós- Dijo Arnold agitando su mano y yéndose.

Helga se quedó un momento parada en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado Arnold pero después dio media vuelta y decidió irse.

Arnold se sentía tan extraño caminar solo hacia la pensión, él ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ella, pero él ya había tomado una decisión y pensaba "soy un tonto, estuve perdiendo el tiempo".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era otro día y Arnold se encontraba en su silla decidiendo donde comería su almuerzo hasta que escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

-Arnold, ¿quieres comer afuera? Hoy hace un buen día – Aseguro Lila hacia Arnold.

-¡Me parece bien! ¡Los humanos también necesitan luz solar! ¿Vamos? – Dijo Arnold regalándole una sonrisa a Lila.

Por lo que Arnold se levantó de su silla y siguió a Lila al patio, mientras que Sid y Stinky los observaban, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Después de Hel, elige a Lila? Qué diferencia… - Dijo Stinky

-Pero dijo que no estaban saliendo, que empezarían como amigos – Aseguro Sid a Stinky.

-¿En estos tiempos? ¿En que estará pensando? – Dijo Stinky con tono de incredulidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que en otro salón Helga se encontraba sentada en su silla viendo por la ventana hasta que vio que en el patio se encontraba Arnold y Lila sentados en la misma banca. Fue interrumpido por un compañero.

-Traje un muffin, ¿querrías que compartiéramos? – Pregunto Lorenzo, el compañero de clases a Helga.

Helga se quedó viendo ese horrible muffin y le regreso el mal humor que ya se había ido y contesto: - No quiero – Lo dijo con un tono de voz que hasta asustaba.

-Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste? – Repitió Lorenzo, no logrando captar lo que Helga le decía.

-Que lo guardes, no quiero ni verlo – Dijo Helga ya fastidiada y volteando a ver a otra parte-

Lorenzo al escuchar y ver esta actitud de ella simplemente dijo: - Esta bien –

Curly se acercó a Lorenzo y le dijo: - No te desanimes, que tal y está haciendo dieta –

-Y yo que pensaba que ahora que rompió con su novio tendría una oportunidad – Dijo Lorenzo bastante desanimado.

-Últimamente Helga ha cambiado, Da más miedo – Aseguro Curly.

-Pero sigue siendo genial. – Dijo Lorenzo feliz y emocionado a Curly.

-En eso tienes razón. ¡Es realmente genial! – Aseguro Curly también sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Sí que hace buen tiempo! Venir a comer fuera fue una gran idea– Dijo Arnold a Lila, ya que se encontraban en una banca en el patio.

-¿De verdad? Me alegro – Dijo Lila feliz y emocionada a Arnold.

Arnold vio hacia la ventana y noto que Helga se había levantado de su lugar por lo que solo se quedó viendo ese mismo lugar, Lila noto esto por lo que hablo.

-Este, Arnold, hoy… ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Lila viendo que Arnold no le hacía caso.

-¿Qué? Ah, lo siento Lila, estaba despistado mirando la forma de las ventanas de la escuela. ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo Arnold viéndola y dándole una leve sonrisa.

-Abrieron una nueva tienda en el centro comercial que todo lo que venden es al mismo precio y además hay karaoke y cafetería entre otras muchas cosas. – Dijo Lila emocionada de salir con Arnold.

-Ya se dé cual hablas Lila. ¡Estuve hablando con Gerald de que queríamos ir! – Dijo Arnold.

-Si te parece bien, podríamos ir hoy juntos – Dijo Lila ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Arnold.

-¡Si! ¿Puedo invitar a Gerald? ¿No hay problema? – Dijo Arnold un poco dudoso de que aceptaría.

-Por supuesto que no hay problema Arnold, invítalo – Aseguro Lila un poco desanimada porque no estaría sola con Arnold.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los casilleros se encontraba Arnold comentándole a Gerald sobre sus planes con Lila y que él está incluido en ellos por lo que Gerald dijo: -¿Por qué tengo que ir yo también? –

-¡Qué importa Gerald! Divirtámonos todos juntos – Dijo Arnold tratando de convencer a su amigo.

-¿Y Lila? – pregunto Gerald extrañado de no verla a lado de su amigo.

-Fue a buscar su monedero a su casillero. Parece que lo olvida a menudo, es un poco despistada. – dijo Arnold.

-Viejo, tú no eres quién para decirlo – Dijo Gerald bromeando con él.

-¡Lila, te estábamos esperando! – Dijo Arnold al escuchar unos pasos fue hasta que termino la frase y volteo a ver que no era Lila sino Helga. Por lo que agrego: - Pe-perdón me equivoqué –

Helga al escuchar esto decidió ignorarlos y seguir con su camino.

Arnold al ver que Helga lo ignoraba y ni quiera lo vio se sintió un poco mal, por lo que la siguió viendo cómo iba saliendo de la escuela, Gerald noto el cambio de actitud que tuvo Arnold por lo que dijo.

-¿Estás bien viejo? –

-¡Si, perfectamente! – Aseguro Arnold.

-¡Lo siento, me retrasé! ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Lila corriendo para alcanzarlos y notando que el ambiente se sentía raro.

-No es nada. ¡Vamos! – Dijo Arnold sonriendo para que le creyera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tres llegaron al lugar y en una mesa de ping pong estaba Lila y Arnold.

-¡Allá voy, Lila! ¡¿Estas lista?! – Pregunto Arnold para ver si ya podían empezar a jugar.

-¡s-si! – Dijo Lila un poco tímida a Arnold.

-No lo haces nada mal Lila – Dijo Arnold para animarla.

-Gracias Arnold por los ánimos – Dijo Lila sonriéndole a Arnold.

Y así los tres estuvieron divirtiéndose.

-Lila, gracias por invitarme hoy. Me la pase muy bien– Dijo Arnold.

-Ar-Arnold – Dijo Lila decidida a invitarlo pero ahora solo ellos dos.

-¿Qué pasa Lila? – Dijo Arnold un poco sorprendido por el tono de voz de Lila.

-Es-este… si te parece bien, ¿podemos pasar la tarde del sábado juntos? Solo nosotros dos…– Dijo Lila sacando todo su valor.

Arnold se quedó viendo a Lila que estaba levemente sonrojada y viéndolo por lo que contesto:

-Está bien Lila –

-¡¿De verdad?! Entonces, pensaré en planes para ese día. – Dijo Lila muy emocionada a Arnold.

-Está bien Lila, ¡ya tengo ganas de que llegue el día! – Aseguro Arnold sonriéndole.

Gerald justo vio este intercambio y no le gusto lo que veía por lo que cuando tuviera oportunidad hablaría con Arnold.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación de hoy. También me alegro de haber podido pasar tiempo contigo Gerald. – Dijo Lila a Gerald. Ya que se estaban despidiendo para cada quien irse a su casa.

-Lo mismo digo Lila – Dijo Gerald simplemente.

-Entonces me voy, cuídense chicos, ¡bye! – Dijo Lila caminando y volteando a verlos mientras sacudía su mano para despedirse de ellos.

-Hasta mañana Lila – Se despidió Arnold de ella.

Arnold y Gerald esperaron hasta que Lila ya no se viera, después ambos continuaron caminando.

-Oye, viejo, ¿Seguro que estás bien? – Dijo Gerald para iniciar esa conversación pendiente que tenía con Arnold.

-¿Por qué lo dices Gerald? – Pregunto Arnold sorprendido de lo que preguntaba Gerald.

-Llevas todo el día muy sonriente y animado. Eso hace que me preocupe aún más. ¿Puede ser que en realidad te arrepientas? – Aseguro Gerald con un gesto preocupado por su amigo.

-Gerald, ahora mismo soy como un pájaro que salió de su jaula. Estoy disfrutando de mi libertad. Por fin me libré de ella. Y ahora no tengo la presión de tener que mentir continuamente. – Dijo Arnold con un tono melancólico.

-Eso fue culpa tuya – Aseguro Gerald.

-¡ahora mismo me siento muy cómodo Gerald! ¡No me arrepiento de nada! ¡Voy a vivir para un nuevo amor! – Aseguro Arnold.

-¿Te refieres a Lila? – Pregunto Gerald escéptico de eso.

Justo cuando escucho eso Arnold se detuvo y dijo: - Bu-bueno… Todavía no lo sé… - con un tono de voz dudoso y triste.

-Arnold… - Dijo Gerald preocupado por su amigo.

-Lila es una buena chica y sé que se preocupa mucho por mí. Pero de momento solo pienso que estaría bien que me enamorara de ella algún día. Lila me dijo que me esperaría pacientemente. – Dijo Arnold muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Así que no le dijiste ni sí ni que no. No creo que eso sea muy amable por tu parte viejo. Ya sabes lo duro que es esperar mucho tiempo solo con esperanzas, ¿no?– Dijo Gerald dudoso de lo que Arnold decía.

Arnold se sorprendió de lo que Gerald le decía pero como siempre su amigo tenía razón, por lo que se quedó analizándolo.

Gerald agrego: - No lo alargues más de lo necesario y decídete lo antes posible. – Dijo Gerald tratando de que Arnold razonará mejor las cosas.

Arnold simplemente escuchaba lo que decía Gerald por lo que pensó "Tiene razón, así solo hago lo mismo que hacia ella conmigo. Debo aclarar lo que siento por Lila".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lila se acercó al lugar de Arnold para comentarle los planes que querían que hicieran juntos el sábado, Arnold se sorprendió de todos los lugares a los cuales quería que fueran por lo que dijo:

-¿Todo esto son planes para el sábado? –

-Se me iban ocurriendo cosas y acabé con todos estos – Dijo Lila levemente sonrojada y emocionada.

-Wuao Lila, debió ser duro eso, ¿no? – pregunto Arnold interesando en todo lo que Lila le mostraba.

-No, para nada. Fue divertido pensar qué te gustaría hacer más – Aseguro Lila regalándole una sonrisa a Arnold.

-Lila, no era necesario, juntos podíamos haber organizado el sábado – Dijo Arnold un poco incómodo.

-No es problema Arnold, si quieres podemos modificar – Dijo Lila

-Bueno… Entre todos estos, ¿Cuál recomiendas tú Lila? Quiero ir a un sitio que te guste. – Pregunto Arnold un poco interesado.

-¿Qué te aparece el acuario? – Pregunto Lila a Arnold muy emocionada por lo que dijo.

-¡eso suena genial Lila! – Dijo Arnold también interesado.

-Oí que el lugar es precioso, así que podríamos comer allí cerca – Aseguro Lila a Arnold. Mientras iban los dos caminando hacia las canchas porque les tocaba deportes.

-Me parece muy buena tú idea Lila – Dijo Arnold emocionado.

-Y saliendo del acuario hay un parque donde hay una fuente muy bonita. Dicen que si vas a verla con tu pareja, se completará su amor. - Dijo Lila levemente sonrojada.

Justo en ese momento Arnold se detuvo, por lo que Lila no entendí porque tan repentinamente se había detenido por lo que volteo a verlo y vio que Arnold estaba viendo algo por lo que siguió la mirada y se encontró que Helga estaba con otro chico y que probablemente el chico se le estaba declarando a Helga.

Arnold no sabía que hacer por un lado quería ir apartar al chico que estaba a su lado y por otro lado Lila estaba a su lado viéndolo por lo que se quedó un rato mirando a Helga y al chico. Él ya había tomado una decisión por lo que se puso al lado de Lila le tomo del brazo y empezó a reír diciendo:

-¡Ser popular también es duro! ¡Vámonos, vámonos! – Dijo Arnold a Lila.

Lila se quedó sorprendida por el cambio de actitud que tenía Arnold, justo cuando Arnold iba a dar un paso este tropezó por lo que Lila dijo:

-¿Arnold? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo Lila un poco preocupada de que Arnold se hubiera lastimado.

Helga estaba escuchando la patética confesión de este chico ya solo quería que terminara para continuar caminando pero escucho que alguien grito el nombre de Arnold por lo que volteo a ver y se encontró que Arnold estaba sentado en el piso mientras que esa chica sosa estaba a lado de él y vio como esta chica abrazaba a Arnold y lo ayudaba a caminar. Helga simplemente los vio un rato por lo que volvió su atención al chico que estaba frente de ella.

Lila sostuvo a Arnold por lo que Arnold paso su brazo por los hombros de Lila para sostenerse le dolía un poco caminar por lo que ambos fueron a la enfermería.

Al llegar a esta vieron que no se encontraba nadie por lo que Lila dijo:

-Espera aquí, iré a buscar a la enfermera –

-No hace falta, lo haré yo mismo en curarme – Aseguro Arnold a Lila.

-¡No! Tienes que valorarte Arnold, así que iré a buscarla – Dijo Lila.

-Está bien Lila, gracias – Dijo Arnold totalmente resignado.

-Volveré enseguida – Aseguro Lila por lo que salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Arnold se quedó un rato sentado en la silla que había pensado "Lila es muy amable" Interrumpieron sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta justo volteo a ver quién era no se esperó que fuera Helga por lo que Arnold se puso nervioso y dentro de si se decía "NO puede ser. ¿Qué hace aquí? Que incómodo. ¿A que vino?"

Helga vio que Arnold estaba sentado con cara de asustado e incómodo por lo que decidió ignorarlo e ir a buscar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza ya que ese chico le había causado una gran molestia, afortunadamente el botiquín estaba abierto por lo que encontró la pastilla, escucho que una voz le hablaba.

-¿Te encuentras mal? – Pregunto Arnold un poco preocupado de ver a Helga buscando en el botiquín.

Helga simplemente volteo a verlo por un rato y después regreso la vista a la caja de pastillas que estaba leyendo. Justo cuando pensó en que ella no le iba a contestar, ella hablo:

-Tan torpe como siempre- Dijo Helga viéndolo.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Arnold no entendiendo.

-Tú pierna- Dijo Helga simplemente

-Calla – Dijo Arnold simplemente.

-Sigues con ella ¿verdad? – Dijo Helga simplemente.

-Mínimo ella si me valora – Aseguro Arnold.

\- Entonces así que bajas el listón de los demás para sentirte mejor ¿eh? – Dijo Helga.

-A los que lo tienen demasiado alto y te miran por encima del hombro no quiero ni verlos – Aseguro Arnold.

Helga cerró el botiquín y pregunto: -¿Cómo te va con la sosa? – Mientras avanza para quedar de frente de Arnold.

-No te preocupes, nos llevamos muy bien y no es sosa – Dijo Arnold mostrándole que era feliz con ella, aunque por dentro no lo era.

-Me alegro. ¿Empezarán a salir juntos? – Pregunto Helga mientras llegaba a la puerta de la enfermería.

Arnold decidió ignorar la pregunta por lo que dijo: - ¿Y tú? Ahora que desaparecí, tendrás a un montón de chicos que escoger, ¿no? – Dijo Arnold levemente molesto.

-Ya te dije que no me importan esas cosas. No tengo interés en ningún hombre. – Dijo Helga con su tono de seriedad y fastidio.

Arnold al escuchar esto levemente se alegró pero también se puso triste eso quiere decir que él jamás tuvo oportunidad por lo que dijo: - Ya veo… Qué desperdicio de tiempo estar aquí. No parece que vaya a venir alguien, así que me voy – A lo que Arnold se levantó de la silla y se dirigía para la puerta de la enfermería.

Justo cuando iba a dar el paso se encontró que Helga le cerraba el paso y que estaban frente a frente por lo que Arnold se puso un poco nervioso y no sabía qué hacer. Mientras que Helga solo lo veía hasta que ella hablo.

-¿La quieres? – Pregunto Helga en un tono que exigía una respuesta.

Arnold no sabía que contestar y menos teniéndola tan cerca, su perfume lo envolvía y ni que decir de su mirada, aunque después le molesto su pregunta. Por lo que dijo:

-Eso a ti no te importa Helga – Aseguro Arnold con un tono de voz fuerte y molesto.

-Si no puedes contestar claramente, es que no la quieres – Dijo Helga molesta y frunciendo el ceño.

Arnold se quedó sorprendió porque Helga tenía razón pero no se la iba a dar por lo que agrego:

-Bueno, por ahora no, pero…-

-¿Y a partir de ahora? ¿Crees que podrás enamorarte de esa tipa? – Pregunto Helga viéndolo fijamente.

-No lo sé. ¡Pero me gustaría enamorarme de ella! Pero ahora nosotros somos unos completos extraños. ¡Deja que haga lo que quiera! ¡Si quieres pasar el rato, tienes muchos otros para elegir! – Respondió Arnold, fijando su mirada en ella cuando termino de hablar.

Helga solo se lo quedo viendo. Ambos escucharon la voz de Lila diciendo:

-Siento llegar tarde, pero la enfermera está en una reunión – Dijo Lila mirando que Arnold y Helga estaban frente a frente y se sentía el ambiente tenso.

-Lila no es gran cosa, así que vámonos ya – Aseguro Arnold. Quería alejarse de Helga lo más rápido posible.

-Es-está bien Arnold – Dijo Lila en tono dudoso.

Helga se quedó parada en la enfermería viendo cómo se iban esos dos por lo que ella simplemente cerró la enfermería y se fue a su salón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y llego el sábado, Arnold y Lila se encontraban en el acuario viendo diferente peces y hasta shows. Ambos se estaban divirtiendo y mucho.

Ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que Arnold y Lila iban a la última parada de su salida que era el parque, por lo que iban caminando y platicando.

Phoebe había salido con unas amigas y pareció ver de lejos a Arnold pero lo que no le gusto es verlo con otra chica, entonces que había pasado con Helga, no que le gustaba, esto tenía que saberlo Helga por lo que saco su celular y la llamo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Helga se encontraba como siempre sola en su casa, acostaba en el sillón intentando leer una revista, ya que estaba recordando la plática que tuvo con el cabezón.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _-¡Pero me gustaría enamorarme de ella! – Dijo Arnold_

 _FIN DE FASH BACK_

Helga no entendía porque esas palabras le habían afectado tanto, iba a seguir pensando hasta que el tono de su celular la interrumpió, por lo que tomo el celular y contesto.

-Buen… - Había dicho Helga pero antes de terminar de decir la palabra escucho que Phoebe le estaba gritando.

-¡Helga! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Grito Phoebe desesperada.

-Que ruidosa eres, me dejarás sord… - Dijo Helga pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por Phoebe.

-¡Arnold estaba con otra chica! ¡Cerca del acuario! ¡Y había mucha química! ¿Qué está pasan…? – Dijo Phoebe pero justo Helga le había colgado la llamada.

-¡Oye, ¿Helga?! – Dijo Phoebe molesta de que Helga le hubiera colgado.

Helga se encontraba viendo su celular y analizando lo que le había dicho Phoebe y recordando el sueño que siempre la seguía. Por lo que tomo una decisión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold y Lila salían del restaurant donde habían ido a cenar.

-¡La lasaña estaba deliciosa! – Dijo Arnold.

-¿De verdad? – Dijo Lila

-¡si! Me gusto el lugar que escogiste Lila – Aseguro Arnold.

\- Me alegro mucho Arnold, - Dijo Lila sonriendo.

-Me divertí mucho también en el acuario Lila, muchas gracias – Dijo Arnold.

-Soy yo la que debe darte las gracias Arnold – Dijo Lila

-¿Cómo? – Arnold pregunto no entendiendo y deteniéndose.

-Pensé en este plan para ti, Arnold y me alegro que lo hayamos disfrutado los dos – Dijo Lila sonriéndole.

Arnold se quedó viendo a Lila y de repente recordó…

 _FLASH BACK_

 _-Ya sabes lo duro que es esperar mucho tiempo solo con esperanzas, ¿no?– Dijo Gerald_

 _FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Arnold siguió a Lila pensando "seguro que si salgo con Lila, no saldré lastimado, no sufriré ni me frustrare que las cosas no salgan como yo quiero, si me enamoro de ella" mientras pensaba en eso se le venía a la mente todo lo que había pasado con Helga y debía reconocer que aun la extrañaba.

-Lila, escúchame, tengo algo importante que decirte – Dijo Arnold a Lila.

Lila se detuvo y volteo a verlo, Arnold al ver que ya tenía su atención por lo que continúo hablando:

-Lo siento Lila. No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. No puedo decidirme a acabar con Helga. Parece que aún sigo empeñado en quererle. – Dijo Arnold un poco apenado.

Lila se sorprendió con lo que dijo Arnold por lo que agacho su mirada y dijo: - Arnold…

-Quería enamorarme de ti Lila. Pensaba que si me enamoraba de nuevo, pasaría página. Pero solo estaba huyendo. Me mentí hasta a mí mismo para protegerme. Decir que dejaba de ser "el esclavo" o "el chico lobo" era mi mayor mentira. Sé que tus sentimientos por mí son sinceros y siento hacerte algo tan cruel – Dijo Arnold.

-Aunque sea verdad, no importa. Me declaré sabiéndolo. ¿Pero estás seguro? Arnold, dijiste que querías dejar de quererle. Si miras a otra, quizás algún día puedas olvidarle. – Dijo Lila esperanzada.

Arnold simplemente negó con la cabeza y agrego: - En el fondo de mi corazón, creo que quiero seguir queriéndola. Porque por muy duro que sea, no quiero mentirme más a mismo. Así que lo siento Lila –

-No te disculpes tanto. Yo también huyo y dudo. No puedo culparte. Además de algún modo ya lo sabía – Dijo Lila viéndolo y después bajo su mirada cambiando su semblante a uno triste.

-Lila… - Dijo Arnold un poco apenado y sintiéndose mal por provocar ese dolor en Lila.

\- No pude convertirme en tu novia, pero me alegro de haberme enamorado de ti – Dijo Lila regalándole una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Arnold sorprendido.

-Gracias a que me enamoré de ti. Ahora aprecio más la escuela, a mí misma y muchas otras cosas. Gracias – Dijo Lila feliz.

-Lila, eres demasiado amable. ¡Me esforzaré! ¡Me esforzaré para que ella se enamore de mí! ¡Tarde los años que tarde!– Dijo Arnold.

Lila levanto la mirada y se sorprendió verla ahí por lo que dijo: - Quizás no falta tanto como crees –

Arnold no entendió a qué se refería por lo que dijo: -¿qué? –

Por lo que volteo y se encontró a Helga de pie un poco alejados de ellos mirándolos, Arnold no sabía qué hacer, por lo que Helga se acercó a ellos y jalo a Arnold junto a ella y hablándole a Lila.

-Vas a devolvérmelo, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Helga a Lila con su tono frio y serio.

Lila asintió con la cabeza y dijo: - Esta vez trátalo bien –

Helga simplemente la vio y tomando de la mano de Arnold lo jalo diciendo: - Vamos. –

Arnold simplemente se dejaba hacer, no entendía que pasaba solo caminaba porque Helga lo estaba tomando de la mano y jalándolo por lo que pregunto:

-Helga, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Aunque no esté a tu lado no te importa nada, ¿no? – Dijo Arnold queriendo una explicación.

Helga simplemente escuchaba a Arnold, no sabía que decir o hacer por lo que en lo que averiguaba que hacer seguía caminando.

Arnold al ver que Helga simplemente lo ignoraba él empezó a tratar de soltarse de ella diciendo: - ¡¿entonces, por qué?! –

-Que hablador eres Arnoldo – Dijo Helga jalando a Arnold hacia ella y besándolo.

Arnold se quedó congelado sin saber qué hacer, nunca pensó que llegaría a besarla, pero le gustaba, justo cuando iba a corresponder el beso Helga se alejó de él y dijo:

-¿Lo entiendes ya? A partir de ahora decir "por qué" está prohibido. – Dijo Helga viéndolo de frente a escasos centímetros de distancia y muy sonrojada. Helga vio que Arnold seguía sin decir nada por lo que se alejó un poco más de él y empezó a sobarse el brazo, porque no sabía que más hacer.

Arnold salió de su shock y dijo -¡No lo entiendo! ¡Sufrí mucho debido a tus acciones brutas y despiadadas! ¡Seguro que piensas que haciendo eso me tendrás de nuevo a tus pies! ¡Ya no pienso dejar que todo vaya a tu ritmo! ¡Dímelo claramente Helga! – Bastante molesto de no entender nada.

Helga se quedó viéndolo y fastidiada de que no entendiera nada, por lo que cruzo sus brazos y puso su gesto molesto diciendo: -Ya dije que me pertenecías –

-Eso era cuando te hacías pasar por mi novia – Aseguro Arnold viéndola ya molesto.

-Significa que no eres solo algo para pasar el tiempo – Dijo Helga tímida y sonrojada.

-¿Y…? ¿Qué significa eso Helga? – Dijo Arnold aun tratando de entenderla.

Helga se lo quedo viendo, que tan difícil era entenderla, ya se estaba fastidiando y hasta se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había hecho, por lo que dijo: -Pues si el mundo define esto como querer, supongo que será eso – Dijo ya Helga fastidiada.

Arnold no podía creer lo que había escuchado de Helga por lo que ahora él fue quien agarro la mano de Helga y la jalo hacia él logrando estar tan cerca que la beso.

Ahora Helga fue la sorprendida no se esperaba esa reacción que tuvo Arnold por lo que simplemente se quedó esperando a que Arnold terminara el beso.

Arnold se alejó de Helga y la abrazo por lo que Helga dijo

-Oye… - en tono medio molesto y sorprendido.

-Entonces ahora te dejare ser mi novia de verdad, no solo una falsa – Dijo Arnold mientras la abrazaba y le decía esto en el oído.

Helga levemente se sonrojo al escuchar esto pero inmediatamente se recompuso y aparto a Arnold del abrazo y le jalo las mejillas.

-Eso duele – Dijo Arnold al sentir como era apartado de Helga y como ella le jalaba sus mejillas.

-Querrás decir que yo te dejaré a ti, no te emociones cabeza de balón. – Dijo Helga con su tono serio y orgulloso. Y comenzó a caminar. Mientras que Arnold simplemente se quedó parado viéndola y sonriendo como un bobo pero estaba muy feliz, por lo que inmediatamente acelero el paso para alcanzarla y decirle:

-¿No deberías tratar un poco mejor al chico al que quieres? – Dijo Arnold sonriendo, que bien se escuchaba diciendo eso.

-Para ti cabezón, eso es suficiente – Dijo Helga a Arnold.

-¿Qué dijiste Helga? – Reclamo Arnold pero en tono de broma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **HOLA AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN!**

 **SALUDOS!**


	8. Antinomia

**TEXTO CON COMILLAS PERO ANTES DE ESTA DICEN PENSANDO SIGNIFICA QUE ES LO QUE PIENSA EL PERSONAJE.**

 ** _LETRA EN CURSIVA SON LOS FLASH BACKS._**  
 **CREO QUE ES TODO. CUALQUIER QUEJA, COMENTARIO Y ASI EN UN REVIEW.**

 _La historia me pertenece más los personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon._

 **CAPITULO 8**

Y llegaron las vacaciones de primavera pensaba Arnold "y por fin mi primera cita con Helga".

-Lo que tuve que sufrir para llegar hasta acá – Decía Arnold muy sonriente a Helga que iba caminando a su lado.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Arnold y Helga se encontraban en el último día de clases por lo que Arnold había insistido en que ya era tiempo en que tuvieran una cita ya que eran oficialmente novios, por lo que Helga le dijo que él le avisara, aunque ya no estaba tan segura con decirle eso y menos con lo que le proponía._

 _-¿Ir a la inauguración del jardín botánico?, Rechazado – Dijo Helga extrañada con lo que decía Arnold._

 _Arnold al escuchar esto se sorprendió y dijo: -¿Por qué no Helga? –_

 _-Odio las multitudes y no me interesa cabezón. – Dijo Helga simplemente con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo._

 _-Está bien Helga, entonces ¿Dónde aceptarías ir? – Pregunto Arnold con paciencia a Helga._

 _-Alquila una película y la vemos en mi casa – Dijo Helga simplemente._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡Hagamos algo que solo se pueda hacer ahora! – Explico Arnold._

 _-Qué más da. Si insistes mucho, ni siquiera aceptaré verte durante las vacaciones. – Dijo Helga en la misma posición._

 _-¡¿qué?! ¡Pu-pues decidamos justamente con piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Si pierdo, ya no diré nada más!– Dijo Arnold sorprendido con la actitud que Helga tenia y tratando de convencerla._

 _Helga solo se lo quedo viendo y un poco sorprendida por la desesperación que se escuchaba en su voz_

 _FIN DEL FALSH BACK_

-Es como un sueño… - dijo Arnold

-Qué pesado. ¿Cuántas veces dijiste eso ya? – Dijo Helga un poco fastidiada.

-ES que aún no puedo creerlo Helga. La persona que quiero me corresponde y podemos tener una cita y todo… – Dijo Arnold sonriente.

-Si tanto deseas que sea una mentirosa, no me importaría cumplir tu deseo – Dijo Helga con su tono de voz de hacer alguna maldad.

-¡N-no es eso! ¡No digo que me estés engañando! – Dijo Arnold nervioso de escuchar ese tono de voz de Helga, porque sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno.

Iban pasando cuatro personas a lado de Arnold y Helga por lo que un chico empezó hablar.

-¿Vieron a esa pareja? – Dijo el primer chico.

-Claro, la chica a su lado era de otro nivel – Aseguro el segundo chico.

\- Si se puliera, hasta podría superar a Rhonda – Dijo el tercer chico.

-Qué cruel. ¿Tenías que decirlo conmigo delante? – Dijo la chica llamada Rhonda con falsa modestia.

-Lo siento – Lo dijeron los tres chicos y riendo.

-Pero el chico no era nada del otro mundo. – Dijo el segundo chico.

-Tienes razón, sí es superordinario. ¿Por qué saldrá con él? – Dijo el primer chico

-Seguro que podría conseguir a un chico mejor – Insistió el segundo chico.

-Quizás no sale solo con ese chico. Es muy aburrido tener solo uno. – Dijo Rhonda muy segura de lo que decía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Se ve muy bonito el jardín botánico – Dijo Arnold.

-¿Qué tiene de divertido pasear sin descanso entre plantas? – Dijo Helga molesta.

Arnold primero vio a Helga y después justo enfrente de ella se encontraban una pareja tomados de la mano y se veían que iban muy cómodos y felices ellos dos. Arnold vio que la mano de Helga estaba a su lado por lo que pensó "estamos saliendo, así que puedo hacerlo, ¿no?" espero que ella no se moleste de que la tome de la mano por lo que se armó de valor y acerco su mano a la de Helga.

Helga se dio cuenta inmediatamente por lo que solo movió su mano hacia el otro lado, alejándola de Arnold y dijo:

-No te pegues demasiado. Y más estando fuera – Dijo Helga mirado a Arnold que estaba levemente sonrojado.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Arnold no creyendo lo que decía Helga.

Arnold se acercó a una persona que dibujaba a las parejas de formas cómicas por lo que dijo el dibujante:

-¿Quieren uno como conmemoración de su cita? –

-¡Me gustaría! Lo colgaría en mi habitación. Helga que nos dibuje a… – Dijo Arnold emocionado y buscando a Helga. Esta ya se encontraba caminando alejándose de ahí.

-No – Dijo Helga caminando.

Arnold vio como otra pareja se estaban tomando una selfie por lo que dijo:

-¡Hagámonos una foto bajo ese árbol nosotros también! – Arnold ya iba para eses lugar hasta que Helga la detuvo.

-Espera. – Por lo que Helga le tomo la foto a Arnold bajo ese árbol solo con el detalle que en la foto solo salía él.

-Con esto ya es suficiente, ¿no? – Dijo Helga devolviéndole su celular a Arnold.

Arnold vio a otra pareja estaban compartiendo un helado y que él chico se lo estaba dando en la boca a su novia por lo que él iba hacer lo mismo con Helga.

Helga noto eso por lo que dijo: - Ya te dije que no me gusta lo dulce ¿no? –

Arnold simplemente se resignó, por lo que siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un lago que habían construido vio que había varios remando por lo que le dijo a Helga.

-¡Helga subamos a eso! –

-¡No quiero!- Dijo Helga simplemente.

-Pero… - Dijo Arnold sorprendido y molesto de que no quisiera hacer nada Helga.

-Volvamos ya a casa – Dijo Helga

-¿qué? – Contesto Arnold preocupado de que ya tan rápido se quería ir.

-Aquí no me siento nada a gusto. – Dijo Helga

-¡Pero si aún no hicimos nada! – Reclamo Arnold a Helga.

-Ya viste todo el jardín botánico. Cumpliste el objetivo. ¿No? – Aseguro Helga molesta.

-Pu-pues al menos subamos al bote. ¡Hoy quería subirme si o si! – Dijo Arnold tratando de convencer a Helga.

Helga se quedó viendo a Arnold ya fastidiada por lo que Arnold dijo:

-¡Por favor Helga! ¡Será el gran favor de mi vida! – Arnold junto sus manos como suplicándole.

Helga nunca pensó que Arnold llegara hasta esos extremos por lo que simplemente lo veía y surgió un tic en su ojo izquierdo por lo que dijo: -No quiero, si tanto quieres subir, ¿por qué no subes tú solo? Te esperaré en ese banco de allá – Ya exasperada y resignada de esperar a Arnold.

Por lo que Helga camino hacia el banco mientras que Arnold se quedaba parado viéndola por lo que pateo una piedra y justo le pego en la pierna a Helga por lo que ella volteo y dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Helga muy molesta.

Arnold la ignoro y dijo: - No paras de decir que no quieres ni esto ni aquello, ya estoy fastidiado Helga, ¿¡Aun crees que eres mi ama?! ¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado egoísta? –

Helga ya molesta con Arnold dijo: - A mí qué me cuentas. Lo planeaste todo tú solo, ¿por qué debería obedecer lo que digas? –

-¡No te dije que me obedezcas, te pedí un favor nada más! ¡Aunque no te guste demasiado, podrías decirme que sí, ya que eres mi novia! Así todo sigue como antes. Ahora que por fin somos una pareja de verdad – Dijo Arnold reclamando, desesperado y molesto de que Helga no le entendiera.

Helga ya no aguanto más por lo que dijo: -¡¿Y por eso tenemos que imitar a los demás tortolitos?! ¡¿Quién impuso ese deber?!–

-¿Cómo…? – Dijo Arnold decepcionado de ver como Helga se comportaba.

-¡Es una tontería! –Dijo Helga.

-¡No es un deber, es lo normal! ¡¿Qué tiene de raro que desee crear recuerdos divertidos contigo?! ¡Es completamente normal! ¡Es más raro que pienses que es un deber! – Exclamo Arnold.

-Entonces, tú crees que si no hacemos nada especial no hay nada, ¿no? – Dijo Helga viéndolo de frente y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No! – Dijo Arnold nervioso de como Helga había interpretado sus palabras.

-Dices que todo sigue como antes, pero habla por ti cabeza de balón. Lo único que quieres es jugar a ser novios. Para eso no hace falta que sea yo, te sirve cualquiera, ¿no? – Dijo Helga ya reclamando y molesta.

Arnold simplemente se la quedo viendo, sintiéndose impotente y ya resignado de que Helga no cambiaría su punto y dijo:

-No importa, subiré yo solo – Dijo Arnold viendo que Helga estaba cruzada de brazos y evitando verlo.

-Bien – Dijo Helga simplemente.

Arnold continuo caminando hacia los botes, pidió y pago por uno por lo que se subió él solo, aun sentía la molestia que había causado la discusión con Helga, habían tenido discusiones pero no a esa magnitud y ahora estaba solo remando en un bote murmurando – Esa Helga, estúpido yo… –

Helga se encontraba en un banco del jardín botánico.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Aquí? – Helga escucho que una chica le decía eso a su novio por lo que ella volteo discretamente a ver de qué se trataba.

-Qué más da, no nos mira nadie – Aseguro el novio de la chica.

-No, es demasiado vergonzoso… - Dijo la chica levemente sonrojada. Helga simplemente los miraba fastidiada de que le interrumpieran sus pensamientos.

-Solo un beso, ¿sí? – Dijo el chico

Helga solo los veía y frunció el ceño, suficiente tenía con la discusión con el cabezón y ahora este par de tarados estaban causándole un gran dolor de cabeza.

La chica se acercó al chico y la beso. Helga no entendía "¿Para eso se resistió? Será estúpida." Helga ya no queriendo tolerar esas cursilerías decidió pararse e ir a caminar, sonó su celular por lo que vio que era Arnold llamándole.

-¿Ya acabaste? – Dijo Helga con su tono serio.

-Si – Simplemente contesto Arnold por la otra línea.

-Espera, ahora voy para allá – Dijo Helga.

-este… ¿Querrías comer papas fritas conmigo? – Dijo Arnold un poco nervioso.

Helga no se esperaba eso, por lo que simplemente colgó su teléfono y fue a buscar al cabezón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos ahora se encontraban sentados en otra banca del jardín botánico por lo que cada quien tenía su plato de papas a la francesa y estaban comiendo pero ambos en silencio, hasta que Arnold hablo:

-La próxima vez que tengamos una cita, veamos un DVD que te guste. –

-¿No era que no te parecía bien? – Dijo Helga mirando a Arnold extrañada de lo que decía.

-Es cierto que tengo algunos ideales, pero aunque yo quiera hacerlo, si tú no, no es divertido. Y pensé que no necesito recuerdos así. Así que ya no te pondré en un aprieto forzándote a nada. – Dijo Arnold sonriendo.

-Sí que te rendiste pronto. – Dijo Helga sorprendida.

-Bueno, es que estaba siendo un poco terco. Además comer y estar aquí contigo ya es bastante divertido. Puede que cualquier cosa me sirva si es contigo. – Dijo Arnold un poco avergonzado.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco pienso que te hubiera servido cualquiera. – Dijo Helga viendo por un lado, ya que estaba levemente sonrojada.

-Sí, ya lo sé – Aseguro Arnold.

Helga se quedó viendo un rato a Arnold sin que este se diera cuenta y dijo:

-Cabe… Ar- Arnold –

Arnold escucho que por primera vez lo llamaba con su nombre y al voltear a verla encontró que lo estaba viendo y se encontraba levemente sonrojada por lo que dijo: - Mande, ¿Qué haces Helga? Tienes la boca abierta –

Helga rodo los ojos y seguía en esa misma posición y levemente sonrojada hasta que se fastidio por lo que se enojó y dijo:

-¡La estoy abriendo por algo! – Ya desesperada de que no entendiera.

Arnold seguía sin entender por lo que dijo: -¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

-¿Por qué no me das una papa? - Dijo Helga señalando el plato de papas que Arnold tenía.

Arnold al principio seguía sin entender hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo clic y dijo: -¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no hace falta! – totalmente sonrojado y sin creer lo que Helga le pedía.

-¡No te niegues! Si no lo haces, seré yo la que quede como una tonta – Dijo Helga molesta y totalmente sonrojada también.

-Pe-pero Helga, ¿no es que no te gustaba? – Dijo Arnold agachando la mirada y muy nervioso.

-Claro que no me gusta. Pero tú quieres hacerlo, ¿no? Si lo entendiste, hazlo rápido. – Aseguro Helga viéndolo aun sonrojada y abriendo su boca para que Arnold le diera la papa en su boca.

Arnold entendió por lo que temblando y también sonrojado agarro una papa que tenía en su charola y se acercó a ella diciendo: -Bu-bueno… ¿podrías decir ah? –

Arnold se arrepintió de decir eso, porque vio como Helga lo mataba con su mirada por lo que dijo: -Esta bien, te niegas, lo siento – Dijo Arnold totalmente nervioso.

Por lo que tomo la papa en sus dedos y se la dio en la boca a Helga, ella cerró la boca y empezó a masticar mientras veía a Arnold sonrojado por lo que él hablo: -Hacerlo es bastante vergonzoso – Dijo Arnold tocando su cabello en una señal de nerviosismo.

-No te quejes cabezón. Yo pasé mucha más vergüenza. – dijo Helga aun sonrojada y tratando de no verlo.

-Creo que ahora mismo soy bastante feliz – Dijo Arnold sonriendo y aun viéndola.

Helga se retiró un poco de Arnold y miro hacia otra parte menos a él diciendo: - Maldición, solo pasé vergüenza. Aunque ya sabía que pasaría – aún se encontraba sonrojada.

-¿Ya lo sabías? Pero lo hiciste igualmente, ¡gracias Helga! – Dijo Arnold emocionado de que Helga lo haya hecho.

Helga volteo a verlo y lo que encontró fue que Arnold estaba aun levemente sonrojado pero sonriendo, una sonrisa que ella no conocía por lo que ella pensó "creo que valió la pena hacerlo si ese es mi pago".

Arnold noto como Helga lo observaba y daba una leve sonrisa por lo que dijo: -¿Qué pasa Helga? ¿Se me quedo algo en mis dientes? –Inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

Helga al escuchar esto se levantó de la banca y tomo de la mano a Arnold diciendo: - No es nada. Ahora si volvemos a casa –

-¿Qué? Un momento, todavía no he acabado de comer… - Dijo Arnold tratando de jalarla para que se volviera a sentar pero no funciono, por lo que Helga lo soltó y continúo caminando.

Arnold se apresuró a comer lo que le quedaban de papas y hablando al mismo tiempo: - Helga, espera, solo me quedan… - totalmente desesperado de que no lo dejara solo.

Helga simplemente caminaba lento y sonreía en lo que Arnold la alcanzaba.

Justo cuando la alcanzo Helga tomo su mano y así fueron caminando tomados de las manos hasta llegar a la casa de Helga en donde la dejo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Y así esas vacaciones de primavera acabaron y nosotros empezábamos el segundo grado" pensaba Arnold mientras ordenaba sus cosas en su nuevo casillero.

Fue a recoger sus horarios por lo que se encontró con Gerald y al comparar sus horarios se dieron cuenta que ahora si coincidían en las mismas clases por lo que se alegró.

Helga iba caminando checando que clase le tocaba ahora y como estaría organizado su horario, no se dio que cuenta que Arnold al verla se acercó a ver su horario y comprobaba que también tenían el mismo horario por lo que se sintió aún más feliz y este periodo sería mucho mejor.

-¡estoy muy feliz! Tendremos las mismas clases Helga. – Dijo Arnold

-¡Qué ruidoso eres cabeza de balón! – Dijo Helga un poco sorprendida de que ahora lo vería más seguido.

-¡Estaremos juntos por este periodo! – Dijo Arnold dándole una sonrisa a Helga.

-No sé por qué te alegras tanto, solo iremos a la misma clase – Dijo Helga viendo hacia un lado sin ninguna pizca de emoción.

-Helga… - Dijo Arnold un poco desilusionado de que Helga no estuviera emocionada pero antes de decir algo escucho que Stinky le hablaba.

-Arnold, nosotros también tenemos el mismo horario – Dijo Stinky que venía caminando junto a Sid, mientras Gerald simplemente observaba y Helga solo pensó "será un largo periodo".

-¡Sid, Stinky, este periodo también…! – Dijo Arnold sorprendido.

-¿Qué vas a decir? Nosotros solo somos algo extra, ¿No? – Dijo Stinky en un tono de regaño y molesto.

-Qué bien que volviste con Helga ahora tienen el mismo horario y eso que solo por ir a la misma escuela ya tenían suerte. – Dijo Sid con el mismo tono de voz que dijo Stinky.

-Pues consigan una novia que tenga el mismo horario o este en la misma escuela – Dijo Arnold.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron tanto Sid como Stinky molestos por lo que dijo Arnold.

-Ya verás Arnold – Dijo Sid en tono amenazante. Mientras que Stinky hacia que lo iba a darle un golpe en la cabeza y se lo llevaban entre ellos dos a la primera clase. Arnold no pensó que así iniciara su día por lo que dio una mirada de auxilio a Helga pero esta la ignoro.

Mientras que Gerald y Helga se quedaron viendo cómo se llevaban a su amigo por lo que Gerald dijo:

-Va ser una clase muy animada –

-Solo será ruidosa – Aseguro Helga, mientras que ellos dos seguían a ese trio a su salón.

Después de Sid y Stinky soltaran a Arnold, este dijo:

-Ya encontré él salón, chicos. –

Vieron que la entrada del salón donde les tocaba clase esta obstruida por dos chicos y en medio estaba una chica hablando deteniendo a un chico que quería entrar.

-Los chicos no pueden entrar hasta que me digan su nombre -. Dijo ella dando una gran sonrisa y parada con mucho estilo.

El chico que quería entrar se molestó por lo que dijo: - ¿Acaso eres el portero?-

-Puede – Dijo un chico que escoltaba a la chica que hablaba.

Todo esto lo observaban Sid, Stinky, Gerald, Helga y Arnold que ellos dos iban ya adelante.

-Tenemos a alguien bastante llamativo. – Dijo Helga fastidiada con eso.

-Es bastante guapa – Dijo Stinky.

-Es Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, así que tomara clases con nosotros también – Dijo Sid.

-¿La conoces, Sid? – Dijo Arnold volteando a verlo.

-Vaya… es guapa y simpática, así que muchos chicos la adoran – Dijo Sid.

-Es verdad, a uno de mis compañeros le gustaba – Dijo Gerald.

Rhonda dejo pasar al chico por lo que observo que había cinco personas que la estaban observando pero noto que conocía a dos de ellos por lo que dijo en voz muy baja:

-¿Qué? Esos dos… –

Un chico que escoltaba a Rhonda dijo: - Es la princesa Helga – sorprendido y feliz de que en ese grupo tendrían a las dos chicas más guapas de la escuela.

-¿Princesa? – Dijo Rhonda sorprendida de lo que escuchaba, ya que nunca había escuchado de ella.

-Helga G. Pataki – Contesto el chico a su lado.

-Oí hablar de ella, los chicos suelen ir tras de ella, ¿no? – Dijo Rhonda.

-si – Contesto el mismo chico a su lado.

-Ya veo, así que es ella… Pero si es igual que yo – Dijo Rhonda interesante con su descubrimiento.

-¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo Helga con su mirada molesta y fastidiada.

-Adelante, adelante, las chicas pueden pasar – Dijo Rhonda sonriéndole.

-Gracias – Helga dijo y avanzo lo más rápido que pudo.

-No está mal, princesa. Aunque yo no me quedo atrás. – Dijo Rhonda murmurando mientras Helga pasaba. Helga simplemente decidió ignorarla

Justo cuando Arnold estaba por avanzar, Rhonda se dio cuenta y los detuvo diciendo:

-¡quietos ahí! ¿Cómo se llaman? –

-Gerald Johanssen – Dijo Gerald.

-Stinky Peterson – Dijo Stinky.

-Yo soy Sid – Dijo Sid sin revelar su nombre completo a esta chica que le importaba su nombre.

Helga se detuvo al ver que detuvieron a sus compañeros por lo que vio y dijo:

-¿Qué hace? –

-Yo soy Arnold Shortman – Dijo Arnold regalándole una leve sonrisa y viendo a Helga que lo estaba esperando.

Después de que todos se presentaron Rhonda los dejo pasar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en clases él maestro de química los separo y los ordeno por lo que Arnold quedo bastante alejado de Helga.

Arnold viendo que Helga se encontraba tres filas delante de él pensó "Su asiento está lejos, me hubiera gustado tener a Helga a mi lado" Pensaba Arnold totalmente desanimado hasta que escucho que alguien le hablaba.

-¿No te gusta que sea yo la que está a tu lado? – Dijo Rhonda a Arnold sonriéndole.

Arnold se espantó cuando la escucho que le hablo la chica que estaba a su lado, por lo que alejo un poco de ella.

Rhonda noto esto por lo que dijo: -Espero y puedas ayudarme, Arnold – lo dijo sonriéndole y en una pose de coqueteo.

Arnold se la quedo viendo y se puso nervioso por lo que dijo: - Si, ¿le preguntaste el nombre a todos?, ¿no? ¿Cómo los recuerdas todos? – Dijo un poco curioso de que recordara su nombre.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlos? Especialmente si es el de un chico tan guapo como tú – Dijo Rhonda sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo.

Arnold al escuchar esto se sonrojo y se puso más nervioso por lo que se puso a jugar con sus manos debajo de su pupitre y pensando "¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar a eso?" Arnold volteo a ver a Rhonda y vio que estaba mandando un mensaje con su celular pero a una velocidad increíble. Rhonda noto que Arnold la estaba viendo por lo que dijo:

-Estaba twiteando. Deberías seguirme tú también, Arnold –

-N-no uso esas cosas – Dijo Arnold levemente nervioso

-¿Ah, no? Qué lástima – Dijo Rhonda viéndolo raro. Por lo que agrego: - Pues dame tú número –

Arnold pensó "ya tan rápido quiere mi contacto" por lo que se sonrojo un poco y dijo:

-Pero si no pasó ni una hora desde que nos conocimos –

-Pero sentí algo cuando te vi, Arnold – Dijo Rhonda en un tono misterioso

Arnold pensó "que está diciendo esta chica, seguramente está mintiendo"

El profesor fastidiado de que ellos estuvieran platicando e interrumpiendo su clase dijo: -¡oigan! ¡Guarda el celular en clase o lo confiscaré!

Rhonda simplemente volteo a ver a Arnold y dijo: - Vaya, me llamo la atención, bueno pues ya me darás tu número luego. De momento me presentaré. Soy… – Por lo que Rhonda guardo su celular y volvió a prestar atención a la clase.

Arnold la vio y dijo: - Sé quién eres Rhonda, ¿no? –

-¡¿Me conocías!? No pareces ser uno de mis fans. – Dijo Rhonda emocionada de que él la conociera por su fama.

-Me lo dijo un amigo – Dijo Arnold resignado y viendo la espalda de Helga.

-¿Un amigo? ¿Sid? ¿Stinky? ¿Gerald? Están bien enterados… – Dijo Rhonda adivinando.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Veo que te acuerdas de todos sus nombres.- Dijo Arnold un poco molesto de que no le dejara escuchar la clase.

-Oye, entonces invítenme a salir a mí también un día- Dijo Rhonda a modo de misterio.

-¿Cómo? – Dijo Arnold nervioso y volteando a verla pensando "Ya me lo imaginaba, ¿pero de verdad está ligando conmigo? ¿Debería decir que tengo novia? Pero no parece de las que respeten las normas de la sociedad"

El profesor ya molesto dijo: -¡Los que no dejan de hablar, Wellington y Shortman! Ustedes se encargaran de la primera exposición.

Todos los compañeros del salón voltearon a verlos mientras que Arnold y Rhonda por fin se quedaron callados.

-Esforcémonos juntos – Dijo Rhonda agarrándolo del hombro y sonriéndole.

Mientras que Arnold veía que Helga simplemente veía por la ventana sin tomarlo en cuenta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras todos estaban en el receso Rhonda y Arnold se quedaron en el salón ayudando a ordenar unos folletos que el profesor les dio por no presta atención a la clase.

Arnold estaba molesto porque no pudo pasar el almuerzo con Helga, mientras que Rhonda le seguía sonriendo a Arnold y dijo:

-Acabemos rápido y en la salida vayamos a algún sitio. – Rhonda vio como Arnold ni atención le prestaba por lo que dijo: -¿Me estas ignorando? –

Arnold ordenaba y pensaba "No puedo creer que ahora no puedo almorzar y ni siquiera regresar a casa con Helga por un tiempo"

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Helga se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a lugar de Arnold viéndolo molesta y diciendo: - Ya puedes trabajar como un caballo de tiro. – Mientras Helga se iba._

 _Arnold simplemente se la quedo viendo y bajando la mirada._

 _FIN DE FLASH BACK_

"Ahora que vamos en la misma clase ni siquiera puedo pasar tiempo con ella" se lamentaba Arnold.

-Mira, mira Arnold estamos en el mismo equipo en la mayoría de materias va por orden de cómo estamos sentados. – Dijo Rhonda

Arnold escucho esto por lo que pensó "Entonces Helga estará con Gerald" esto lo sorprendió y entristeció, mientras que Rhonda decía:

-Seguramente la mayoría de chicos mueren por estar en este grupo para estar con Pataki y conmigo. Ustedes tienen mucha suerte, Arnold. – Rhonda se acercó a Arnold para susurrarle.

-¿Qué harás? Podrías reservarme ahora mismo. – Dijo Rhonda ansiosa de saber cómo reaccionara Arnold.

-¿Para qué? – Dijo Arnold no entendiendo a que se refería.

-Para salir a divertirse de noche, como los adultos – Dijo Rhonda más cerca de Arnold

-¿E-en que estás pensando? – Dijo Arnold alejándose de ella.

-Disculpa un momento – Dijo Rhonda mientras escuchaba como sonaba su celular.

-Hola, ¿Harold? Lo siento aún estoy en la escuela. Me pusieron a ordenar unos folletos y aun tardaré en salir. Si lo siento. Ya tendremos una cita otro día. Si. Yo también te quiero. ¡Nos vemos! – Dijo Rhonda colgando y agregando: - Qué mal, me olvidé de avisarle. –

Arnold se acercó a ella viéndola con una mirada seria, Rhonda noto esto por lo que dijo: -¿Qué pasa? –

-Rhonda, si tienes novio, no creo que debas invitar a otros chicos tan a la ligera. A tu novio no le gustará que llames guapos a otros o los invites a salir. – Dijo Arnold muy serio.

-No te preocupes, no es mi novio – Dijo Rhonda simplemente.

-¿Qué? – Arnold dijo sorprendido sin entender ya nada.

-Tengo decidido que nunca tendré novio – Dijo Rhonda sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces quién era el chico del teléfono de antes? – Pregunto Arnold curioso.

-¿Harold? Uno de mis chicos preferidos – Dijo Rhonda simplemente.

-¿Qué? – Contesto Arnold, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-Al salir con alguien, no sé si es por el deseo de monopolizar, pero empiezan a formarse normas como si fuera normal. No lo soporto, es como si me ataran. Por eso creo que ser libre y salir con muchos chicos es más divertido. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad Arnold?– Dijo Rhonda muy segura de lo que decía.

-No lo entiendo Rhonda – Aseguro Arnold.

-¿Por qué? Todos me quieres. Yo los aprecio a todos. Si me llevo con todos, todo el mundo contento, ¿no? – Dijo Rhonda

Arnold se quedó anonadado y pensando "La forma de pensar de las populares da miedo" pero dijo:

-Pues aún más motivo para no ser tan atrevida. –

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Rhonda no entendiendo a Arnold.

-Si alguien te malinterpretara y quisiera ir en serio contigo, sería una lástima que solo jugases con ese chico – Dijo Arnold

-¿Te refieres a ti? – Dijo Rhonda viéndolo.

-¿qué? – Pregunto Arnold.

-A Pataki y a ti – Dijo Rhonda.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo lo sabes, Rhonda?! – Dijo Arnold nervioso y esperaba que no se lo dijera a Helga sino se armaría otra discusión. Aunque no habían quedado en que sería secreto tampoco quedaron en que dirían algo a los demás aparte de sus amigos más cercanos.

-Vaya, así que era eso. Pensaba que eras como nosotras. Ya veo… así que van en serio. Perdón por ligar contigo. – Dijo Rhonda.

-bueno, eso no me importa – Dijo Arnold

-Entonces ahora estás sufriendo, ¿no, Arnold? – Dijo Rhonda.

-Bueno, ahora ya lo superamos – Dijo Arnold dándole una leve sonrisa y recordando todo lo que pasó para por fin ser novio de Helga.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Rhonda sorprendida.

-Antes me emocionaba y deprimía mucho por sus vagas palabras, pero ahora sé que siente algo especial por mí. Bueno al menos puedo creer que lo hace. – Dijo Arnold mientras dibuja en el pizarrón con su dedo.

-Arnold, ¿no me digas que estás saliendo con Helga Pataki? – Dijo Rhonda sorprendida.

-sí, ahora somos novios – Dijo Arnold feliz de decirle a Rhonda.

-No puede ser – Dijo Rhonda sin creérselo.

-¿cómo? – Dijo Arnold.

-No nada, mejor continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo. Aunque acabemos pronto, no te pediré una cita. – Dijo Rhonda sonriendo.

-Te dije que dejaras de hacer esas cosas – Dijo Arnold serio.

Dos horas después Rhonda y Arnold terminaron por lo que Arnold dijo:

-Mañana también tenemos que quedarnos para terminar la exposición, así que deberías avisarle a los chicos. –

-Sí, si – Dijo Rhonda mientras revisaba su celular.

Arnold al ir caminando noto que en la salida se encontraba Helga cruzada de brazos esperándolo, algo que lo sorprendió gratamente, sonrió y dijo: - Helga, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿¡No me digas que me estabas esperando!? –

-Bueno, no tenía nada que hacer – Dijo Helga mirando a Arnold.

-Gracias Helga, me has alegrado la tarde – Dijo Arnold emocionado de que si podrían irse juntos.

-Volvamos ya a casa, cabeza de balón – Dijo Helga.

-¡si! Lo que tú digas. Espera, creo que deje mis llaves en mi casillero. ¡Espera un momento iré corriendo a buscarlas! – Dijo Arnold mientras corría hacia su casillero.

Rhonda solo se quedó atrás y viendo como interactuaban esos dos, no esperaba encontrarse con Helga. Al irse Arnold a su casillero ellas dos quedaron solas por lo que se quedaron viendo hasta que Rhonda hablo:

-Helga, ¿Enserio estás saliendo con Arnold? – Dijo Rhonda confirmando lo que Arnold le había dicho.

-Pues sí – Dijo Helga viendo como Rhonda se puso a su lado.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si eso es un desperdicio! ¡Tú podrías divertirte con todos los chicos que quisieras!– Dijo Rhonda sorprendida de esa afirmación.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Helga molesta con lo que Rhonda decía.

-Deberías pensártelo mejor. No estás hecho para quedarte solo con un chico. ¡Disfruta más el presente! – Dijo Rhonda dando palmadas en el brazo de Helga.

-Eso a ti no te concierne – Dijo Helga.

-¿Vas en serio? No entiendo nada. Si puedes elegir a todos los chicos que quieras, ¿por qué acabaste con Arnold? No es ni bueno ni malo, pero es ordinario. – Dijo Rhonda sorprendida y frunciendo un poco la nariz al decir lo último.

Helga simplemente escuchaba, mientras que Rhonda agrego: -¿Acaso es rico o es útil porque escucha todo lo que le pides? Debe conocer alguna debilidad tuya, ¿no? Ya sé. – Dijo Rhonda por lo que se acercó más a Helga y le dijo en voz muy baja: - ¿es muy bueno en la cama? –

Helga al escuchar esto se alejó de Rhonda y la agarro de su ropa jalándola y diciendo:

-Déjalo ya – Dijo Helga con su tono de voz muy molesto y viéndola fríamente.

Rhonda al ver como reacciono Helga con lo que dijo, puso sus manos enfrente y dijo:

-Perdón, perdón, me emocioné demasiado. Me disculpo, así que no pongas esa cara de demonio – Dijo en su tono de voz de amable mientras que Helga simplemente la seguía viendo y la soltaba lentamente.

-¡Helga, perdón por hacerte esperar! – Dijo Arnold un poco agitado y viendo que Helga y Rhonda estaban de frente y el ambiente se sentía pesado por lo que agrego: - ¿Paso algo? –

-Nada, no te incumbe. Vámonos – Dijo Helga viéndolo y saliendo de la escuela.

-Espera. ¡Oye Helga! – Dijo Arnold mientras corría para alcanzarla.

Rhonda se quedó ahí parada arreglándose la ropa y diciendo: -Sí que se enojó, así que va en serio con Arnold. Pobre… ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que está haciendo una tontería? Tengo que abrirle los ojos pronto. –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **HOLA CAPITULO 8 Y POCO A POCO NOS ACERCAMOS AL FIN DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ACABO DE SUBIR HISTORIA NUEVA, ESPERO Y PUEDAN PASAR A LEERLA. SALUDOS!**


End file.
